the dark side of the moon
by Louise Malone
Summary: une petite Bella kidnappée par un dark Edward...Des braqueurs de banque costumés en vampire...Un bon gros syndrome de Stockholm... et puis une histoire d'amour...COMPLETE
1. le gang des vampires

Edward PDV

C'était la première fois.

La première fois que ça se passait mal.

Notre mécanique était parfaitement huilée.

Alice au volant.

Rose à l'arrière, prête à ouvrir les portes au signal, et à nous aider à monter à toute allure.

Jasper, Emmett et moi grimés et costumés.

Nos flingues chargés, mais ne devant pas servir.

La bombe de peinture noire pour obstruer les caméras.

L'effet de surprise.

La rapidité.

La synchronisation.

Ne prendre que ce que nous pouvions emporter.

Menacer calmement.

Prévenir de ne pas essayer de jouer au héros.

Vérifier qu'il n'y ait pas de voiture de flic à proximité.

On avait tout fait.

Tout.

C'était notre 6° braquage.

Chaque fois une ville différente.

Chaque fois.

Pas de morts.

Jamais.

Jamais.

Comme à chaque fois aussi Emmett choisissait une personne dans la banque : une petite vieille ,ou un enfant, ou encore une femme enceinte. Sinon la personne ayant l'air le plus pauvre.

Et il lui donnait une grosse liasse de billets.

Toujours.

C'était notre signature.

Ça, et notre accoutrement, bien sur.

Le gang des vampires.

Facile, pratique.

Un costume classique, une cape, de fausses dents, un chapeau profondément enfoncé sur la tête.

Le coin de la rue passé, exit le chapeau, les dents et la cape. Et voilà 3 jeunes hommes, 3 yuppies pressés et charmants, en costume noir et classique.

Bien huilé.

Mais pas cette fois là.

Il avait fallut qu'il soit là.

En civil, mais un shérif.

Qui avait voulu jouer les héros.

Jasper avait du faire feu dans sa direction.

Il nous avait poursuivit, on avait du se séparer, comme convenu en cas de problème.

J'avais finit par le semer, 10 pâtés de maison plus loin, mais j'avais cru qu'il allait m'avoir.

Quand, enfin, le van blanc avait pu me récupérer, et que j'avais rejoint ma famille, la haine me secouait tout entier.

Le désir de vengeance.

La colère.

Elle n'est pas retombée.

Alors, seul avec Rosalie, qui, comme moi haïssait les flics, on a décidé de le suivre.

Alice a pleuré, supplié, on ne l'a pas écoutée.

On a prit l'autre van. Le noir, avec des plaques ,fausses, bien sur, de l'état de Washington, ou nous nous trouvions.

On l'a suivit, le soir, quand les fédéraux l'ont enfin laissé partir, après l'avoir interrogé des heures durant. Il était un témoin clé. Inutile de dire qu'il aurait tout fait pour donner les bons éléments.

Il habitait à quelques minutes de Port Angeles.

Il s'est garé devant une petite maison, et Rose a fait le tour du pâté de maison, et puis, seule et à pied, le chien d'Alice en laisse, elle est passée devant chez lui.

Elle est revenue, une demi heure plus tard:

« il a une gamine. Une gosse d'environ 15 ans. Qu'Est-ce qu'on fait Edward? Le feu à la baraque cette nuit? »

A ce moment là le chien s'est mit à japper et a sauté par la porte entrouverte.

Il a couru jusqu'à une jeune fille.

Brune, bouclée, un bonnet sur la tête, un manteau sombre. Elle s'est penchée et a caressé le chien.

Rose a grogné:

« c'est elle, sa fille… »

Alors, j'ai poussé Rose pour sortir, lui ai dit de prendre le volant.

Je suis sorti par l'arrière du van et je me suis approché de la jeune fille.

Elle a levé les yeux vers moi, j'ai rencontré un regard doux et lumineux.

« il est à vous le chien?Il est trop gentil! »

Nous n'étions qu'à quelques mètres du van.

Les protes étaient ouvertes.

« oui, vous pouvez l'amener jusqu'à ma voiture?Je ne l'ai que depuis hier et on dirait qu'il vous obéit mieux qu'à moi! »

Elle a rit, et a prit le chien par le collier.

Elle l'a poussé dans le van, et je me suis mit derrière elle.

J'ai passé un bras autour de sa taille, j'ai posé une main sur sa bouche et j' ai sauté dans le van, l'entraînant avec moi.

Elle a hurlé mais je serrai si fort ma main contre sa bouche que personne n'a rien entendu.

Une fois dans le van je l'ai balancée au fond, j'ai claqué les portes et j'ai dit à Rose de démarrer.

La fille ,étourdie, s'est assise et m'a regardée, terrifiée.

« qu'Est-ce que vous me voulez? »

Mais je ne le savais pas moi-même.


	2. victime

Bella PDV

La terreur enflait dans ma tête.

Ça allait trop vite.

Mon cerveau enregistrait les informations mais n'avait pas le temps de les analyser.

Je regardais les événements, comme si mon esprit était dissocié de mon corps.

Je savais que je tremblais.

J'étais recroquevillée contre la paroi du van.

J'avais été heureuse, quelques minutes plus tôt

J'aimais les animaux j'avais toujours eu envie d'avoir un chien.

Et le propriétaire était le plus bel homme que j'ai jamais vu.

Il m'avait parlé gentiment.

Je n'avais que 16 ans, et le fait qu'un homme me parle autrement que dans le cadre scolaire était rare.

Et puis…

Kidnappée.

Voilà.

Il m'avait enlevée.

Ce qui n'arrive que dans les films, ou dans les histoires pour faire peur aux enfants, venait de m'arriver.

A moi. Pour de vrai.

Et la réalité n'avait rien à voir avec la fiction. C'était cent fois pire.

Je savais que je pleurais.

J'allais sans doute mourir.

J'avais si peur que je souhaitais que le mort arrive vite.

Je ne voulais pas souffrir.

J'ai senti qu'on m'attrapait par les poignets et il m'a hurlé dessus:

« mais tu vas te taire! Mais tu vas arrêter de brailler!!! »

J'ai enfoui ma tête entre mes genoux, parce que j'étais incapable de cesser mes pleurs.

J'ai prit sur moi, refoulant mes sanglots, calmant un peu le volume de mes cris.

Au bout de quelques minutes j'ai prit conscience qu'il y avait une femme à l'avant, qui conduisait.

Je ne pouvais pas la voir ,mais elle et celui qui m'avait enlevée criaient et se disputaient.

« mais qu'Est-ce qu'on va faire d'elle Edward? Ça c'est la chaise électrique ! T 'es complètement dingue!!! »

« ferme la Rose! C'est moi qui me charge d'elle t'as comprit! »

« on est tous impliqués! TOUS! Que tu le veuilles ou non!!! »

Ils ont continué à crier pendant de longues minutes.

Il me tenait toujours par les poignets, et il me serrait si fort que le sang ne circulait plus.

C'est devenu si douloureux que j'ai finit par le supplier de me lâcher.

Il m'a regardé, a fixé mes poignets puis m'a brusquement lâchée.

Je me suis alors roulée en boule, passant mes bras autour de mes genoux repliés sur ma poitrine, enfouissant ma tête entre mes bras.

Presque aussitôt j'ai senti sa main sur mes cheveux.

Il m'a soulevé la tête en tirant sur mes cheveux, me faisant crier.

Ses yeux verts m'ont fixé, avec une intensité qui m'a fait frémir:

« on arrive. Tu fermes ta bouche et tu fais tout ce que je te dis, t'as comprit? »

J'ai aquescié, à nouveau totalement terrorisée.

Il faisait nuit noire quand il a ouvert les portes.

Il m'a obligée à me lever, a passé un bras autour de mes épaules, a posé son autre main sur ma bouche et m'a fait descendre avec lui.

Mes jambes se sont dérobées sous moi quand j'ai touché la terre ferme.

Elles étaient engourdies et la terreur me faisait perdre mes moyens.

Il a juré et m'a saisie par la taille.

La fille, celle qui conduisait , est venue m'attraper par l'autre coté.

Ils m'ont entraînée jusque dans une grande maison.

J 'étais à moitié dans les vaps.

A peine le seuil franchi, des cris de surprise, puis de colère ont retenti.

« mais qui c'est? »

« qu'Est-ce que c'est cette histoire? »

« Edward? Rosalie? Expliquez vous! »

La fille, celle qui s'appelait donc Rosalie a crié; folle de rage:

« il est devenu dingue! Il l'a enlevée! Je sais pas ce qu'on va en faire! »

Il me tenait toujours par la taille et il a crié plus fort que les autres:

« fermez là! Je vais m'en occuper! Pour le moment taisez vous! Elle ne doit rien entendre! »

Il m'a entraînée et à ce moment là j'étais plus inconsciente qu'autre chose.

J'ai senti qu 'il me soulevait et me portait.

On a monté des escaliers t il m'a déposée sur ce qui devait être un lit.

J'étais incapable de bouger.

Il m'a retiré mon manteau, et mes bottes.

Puis j'ai senti qu'il attachait mes mains aux montants du lit.

J'ai brièvement ouvert les yeux, et j'ai croisé ses yeux verts. La colère et la rage y brillaient.

Je me suis évanouie pour de bon.

J'ai été tirée de mon état léthargique, sans doute au bout de quelques minutes, par une sensation fraîche et humide sur mon front.

J'ai ouvert les yeux, et j'ai vu, penchée sur moi, une fille brune qui me passait une serviette humide sur le front.

Ses yeux, immenses et gris, étaient inquiets.

« ça va? »

J'ai gémit pour toute réponse.

« comment tu t'appelles? »

« B-Bella »

Elle a soupiré.

« quel age tu as? »

« 16 ans… »

Elle a secoué la tête.

La nausée m'a prise d'un coup.

Mes mains étaient toujours attachées, alors j'ai tourné la tête sur le coté, pour vomir sur le sol une bile acide qui m'a brûlé l'œsophage et la bouche.

La fille brune a crié en me voyant vomir ainsi, et presque aussitôt un grand blond est arrivé en courant.

Il s'est précipité sur la petite brune et l'a serrée contre lui.

Je crevais de peur, et de honte en plus à présent…

Le blond a rugit:

« EDWARD! Putain! EDWARD! »

L'homme qui m'avait enlevé est arrivé et a hurlé dès qu'il m'a vue vomissant à nouveau.

« mais c'est pas vrai! Mais je le crois pas!!!

La brune l'a agressé:

« arrête de lui hurler dessus! Elle est terrorisée! Elle pense peut-être qu'on va la tuer! »

Mes sanglots ont redoublés.

La brune m'a alors dit:

« on ne te fera aucun mal Bella! Du calme! »

Puis elle s'est adressé à lui:

« détache là! Elle doit se laver! »

Il s'est approché de moi et j'ai crié.

Il a détaché les foulards qui entravaient mes mains et il m'a tirée sans douceur pour me mettre sur mes jambes.

En relevant la tête j'ai vu que la blonde était de retour, avec un grand brun.

Il me regardait avec une espèce de pitié sur le visage.

La brune s 'est approchée de moi:

« viens! Tu mérites une bonne douche! »

J'ai titubé pour la suivre et la blonde nous a emboîté le pas.

Elles ne m'ont laissée seule dans la salle de bain que le temps d'utiliser les toilettes.

Elles m'ont aidée à me déshabiller.

La brune était douce, gentille, mais la blonde était visiblement exaspérée.

Je me suis retrouvée nue devant elles, et l'incongruité de la situation m'a fait pleurer encore.

La blonde m'a poussée sous la douche.

L'eau chaude m'a fait du bien.

Le shampoing aussi. Je ne voulais pas m'attirer leur foudres, alors j'ai fait le plus vite possible.

Je me suis séchée et elles m'ont donné une brosse à dents neuve.

Le goût de bile a disparu de ma bouche.

J'ai ensuite enfilé un pantalon de pyjama gris clair, une chemise écossaise à carreaux rouge et verte et un gilet noir.

Je tremblais en sortant de la salle de bains.

Les trois hommes nous attendaient sur la pallier.

Je n'osais regarder personne.

La brune m'a demandé:

« tu as faim? »

J'ai secoué la tête.

« il te faut manger un peu, tu te sentiras mieux après:! »

Je n'ai pas osé répliquer.

Je les ai suivit dans une cuisine très spacieuse.

Je me suis assise là ou on m'a dit de le faire.

Ils ont également pris place autour de la table et on a déposé des lasagnes devant moi.

J'ai fait beaucoup d'efforts pour y toucher.

J'ai même réussit à en manger une bouchée ou deux avant d'être à nouveau prise de nausées

J'ai réussit à ne pas vomir cette fois, et personne n'a plus insisté pour que je mange.

J'ai bu par contre, plusieurs verres d'eau fraîche

Ils ne parlaient presque pas. La tension entre eux était palpable.

Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de trembler.

J'étais assise entre lui et la brune.

J'essayais de me faire toute petite, le plus possible.

A la fin du repas, la brune m'a parlé avec douceur:

« Bella. Personne ne te fera de mal. Edward n'aurait pas du te faire ça. Mais tu ne risques rien ici avec nous, je te le promets. »

Je ne pouvais pas la croire. Il m'avait déjà fait du mal: mes poignets étaient encore douloureux.

Il m'a attrapée par le bras et m'a ramenée en haut.

J'ai demandé à utiliser les toilettes.

Quand je suis ressortie , il m'a amenée à la chambre que je connaissais.

La blonde nous y attendait.

Elle m'a tendu un verre d'eau et un petit cachet bleu.

J'ai hésité.

Il a soufflé, exaspéré.

« prends ça! Et ne discute pas! »

La blonde m'a dit:

« ça va t'aider à dormir »

Je ne savais pas si je voulais dormir ou pas, mais j'ai prit le cachet, pour ne pas m'attirer à nouveau ses foudres.

Il m'a fait allonger sur le lit, et il s'est assis de l'autre coté.

J'ai comprit qu'il attendait que je m'endorme.

J'ai essayé de lutter, mais très vite mes paupières se sont faite trop lourdes pour que je puisse résister et j'ai sombré dans un sommeil artificiel et sans rêves.

Je me suis réveillée alors que le jour pointait à peine à travers les rideaux.

J'avais terriblement envie d'uriner.

J'ai mit quelques minutes à retrouver mes esprits, et à me souvenir des événements de la veille.

J'ai senti les larmes couler sur mes joues. Une vilaine boule s'est formée dans ma gorge.

J'étais encore groggy, mais j'ai senti quelque chose de chaud derrière moi. Et il y avait quelque chose de lourd posé sur ma taille.

J'ai comprit qu'il était couché derrière moi.

J'ai reconnu son odeur.

Il dormait,et je sentais la chaleur de son corps dans mon dos.

Son bras me retenait prisonnière.

J'ai hésité entre me faufiler à la salle de bains sans rien dire et le réveiller.

Mais il me tenait trop prêt de lui pour que je puisse me libérer et ma vessie menaçait d'exploser alors je l'ai réveillé.

Je l'ai poussé doucement et il a sursauté.

« j'ai envie de faire pipi »

Il a soufflé et m'a emmenée à la salle de bains.

Il m'a ensuite ordonné de l'attendre et il est lui aussi entré quelques instants dans la salle de bains.

Ensuite il m'a ramenée à la chambre et il a fermé la porte à clé.

Je me suis recouchée, lui aussi, le plus loin possible l'un de l'autre.

Au bout de quelques instants des gémissements et des bruits sont parvenus de la chambre à coté.

Malgré ma totale inexpérience sexuelle, je savais parfaitement qu'un des couples était en train de faire l'amour dans la pièce à coté. Les bruits n'étaient ni très fort ni très explicites, mais c'était très gênant quand même.

Alors j'ai mit mon oreiller sur ma tête et j'ai réussit à me rendormir.


	3. appréhender

_**chapitre de transition.**_

_**Le comportement d'Edward, celui des autres Cullen, leur passé, sera expliqué plus tard. Bella est bien sur victime du syndrome de Stockolm, mais cela ne vient pas du jour ou lendemain...**_

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

Quand je me suis réveillée pour de bon, il était déjà habillé.

Je me suis assise dans le lit, encore confuse, sans doute à cause du comprimé avalé la veille.

Il m'a tendu mes vêtements, ceux que je portais la veille, quand il m'avait enlevée.

Ils sentaient le propre, une marque de lessive que je ne connaissais pas.

Je suis allée dans la salle de bain, guidée par son bras.

Il avait toujours l'air en colère.

Je me suis habillée et me suis brossée les cheveux et les dents le plus vite possible.

Je suis sortie, frissonnante. Il m'avait rendu mes sous vêtements, mon jean et mon tee shirt à manches longues mais pas mon gilet.

Il m'a tendu un pull noir, lui appartenant sans doute.

J'ai comprit qu'ils avaient lavé mes affaires et les avait mis au sèche linge, mais n'avait pas pu y mettre mon gilet qui devait être encore mouillé.

Je l'ai enfilé, et j'ai retourné les manches, plusieurs fois.

Le pull descendait jusqu'à mes cuisses.

Il m'a fait descendre à la cuisine.

La petite brune m'a regardée, l'air inquiet.

J'ai bu le café que le bond m'a donné.

Mes idées se sont un peu éclaircies et j'ai pensé à mon père.

La veille je n'avais pensé qu'à moi, et à ma situation désespérante.

Mais ce matin j'imaginais son angoisse.

J'ai fondu en larmes sans pouvoir me contenir.

Il a violement reposé sa tasse sur la table et m'a crié d'arrêter de pleurer.

« mon père…je veux voir mon père! Il doit être fou d'angoisse! »

« tu ne peux pas le voir, arrête de chouiner comme ça, c'est crispant je te jure! »

La brune l'a invectivé:

« ça suffit! C'est normal qu'elle pleure! Ne la secoue pas comme ça! Va donc commencer à te préparer, Jazz et moi on la surveille! »

Il a quitté la pièce en grognant.

La brune m'a alors serrée contre elle.

J'étais paumée.

Désespérée.

Le pire était de ne pas savoir, ni pourquoi il m'avait enlevée, ni ce qu'ils allaient faire de moi.

La brune était celle qui me faisait le moins peur, alors je me suis lancée et j'ai dit, très vite:

« je ne sais pas pourquoi vous m'avez enlevée, mais mes parents n'ont pas d'argent, ils ne peuvent pas payer de rançon, ma mère est institutrice, mon père shérif, ils n'ont pas d'informations confidentielles ni rien de ce genre! »

Elle m'a caressé les cheveux:

« on ne t'a pas enlevée pour de l'argent! En fait, on n'avait jamais enlevé personne. On est des voleurs, mais pas des meurtriers ou quoi que ce soit. Je ne sais pas pourquoi Edward t'a fait ça. Aucun de nous ne comprend, pas même lui. Il a agit sur une impulsion »

« qu'Est-ce que vous allez me faire? »

« rien, rien de spécial. On ne peut pas te relâcher, alors on te garde avec nous. Mais on ne te fera pas de mal. »

Le blond nous écoutait, il a tendu la main et a caressé la tête de la brune:

« ça suffit Alice, ne lui dit rien de plus, c'est à Edward de se débrouiller avec elle »

Mais je ne pouvais pas contenir mes questions:

« me garder? Mais combien de temps? «

« le temps qu'il faudra pour que tu t'habitue »

« que je m'habitue? Mais à quoi? Je…Je dois aller à l'école! Je suis en première, je ne veux pas rater de cours! Et je ne veux pas que mes parents s'inquiètent! »

Le blond m'a regardé, il était calme, mais j'ai vu de la colère dans son regard:

« ça suffit. Ne pose plus de questions. On verra au fur et à mesure! »

Je sentais l'hystérie me gagner.

« je veux aller à l'école! Je ne veux pas rester ici avec vous! Je n'ai rien ici! Rien à moi! Je veux ma chambre! Je veux mes livres, mes vêtements! Je veux mon père, ma mère! Ma-maman! MAMAN!!! »

La douleur morale me faisait me tordre et la brune m'a serrée contre elle.

Le blond a hurlé:

« EDWARD! Viens t'en occuper! Assume tes conneries! »

J'ai senti deux bras m'enlacer et me soulever de terre.

Il m'a serrée entre le mur et lui, attendant que ma crise d'hystérie se calme.

Mais j'ai mit longtemps à arrêter de hurler et de me débattre.

Hier, ce matin en me levant, la terreur prédominait, à présent c'était la colère.

Je ruais, le rouant de coups de pieds.

Il tenait mes bras, et son corps plaquait le mien contre le mur.

Je ne regardais pas vraiment son visage, mais je voyais quand même qu'il était furieux.

Au bout d'un long, très long moment, mes forces ont lâché, et je me suis sentie glisser contre le mur.

Il m'a alors assise sur ses genoux, tandis que mes sanglots se faisaient plus calmes.

Je ne voulais pas qu'il me réconforte.

Surtout pas lui.

Mais je n'avais pas vraiment le choix.

Quand j'ai eu finit de pleurer, j'ai regardé autour de moi.

La brune pleurait silencieusement. Le blond lui tenait la main, l'air totalement perdu.

Et mon cauchemar personnel avait l'air d'avoir avalé une pelotte d'épingles.

Je l'ai dévisagé, cherchant sur son visage parfait une explication:

« pourquoi? Pourquoi tu m'as fait ça? »

Il a secoué la tête.

« je ne sais pas… »

Je me suis tournée vers la brune:

« il est fou? »

Elle a eu un faible sourire:

« contrairement aux apparences, non. »

Le brun et la blonde sont arrivés à ce moment là.

Le brun m'a regardé, et j'ai vu dans son regard de la compassion.

La blonde évitait de croiser mes yeux.

J'étais épuisée.

Je n'avais plus de forces.

Il m'a fait allonger sur le canapé.

Ma tête tournait.

Le blond est arrivé, il tenait un verre d'eau et un comprimé, le même que la veille au soir.

J'ai refusé de le prendre.

J'ai secoué la tête avec énergie, mais il a commencé à me crier dessus:

« tu fais ce qu'on te dit, tu as comprit? Prends ce foutu caché! MAINTENANT! »

Mais le blond l'a poussé vivement, et a pausé sa main sur mon épaule:

« le temps passera plus vite si tu dors. On est en train de s'organiser, alors soit tu prends le comprimé et tu dors tranquillement, soit on doit t'attacher au lit , tu choisis quoi? »

J'ai prit le comprimé en hoquetant.

J'ai attendu qu'il fasse effet.

Il s'est assis à coté de moi, me surveillant sans cesse.

J'ai sommeillé, me réveillant de temps en temps, hagarde.

Je sais qu'à un moment j'ai du aller aux toilettes, et qu'il m'a aidé, avec la blonde.

Ils étaient ceux qui me faisaient le plus peur.

Plus tard, sans doute en fin d'après-midi, je me suis réveillée vraiment, assoiffée.

Il était sans doute tout prêt parce qu'il m'a instantanément attrapée par les épaules et m'a amené à la cuisine, j'ai bu encore et encore.

Il a ensuite posé devant moi un sandwich au poulet et une assiette d'haricots verts.

J'ai refusé de manger.

Ses traits se sont crispés.

J'ai vu qu'il essayait de se contrôler:

« écoute…Tu ne vas pas te laisser mourir de faim…Tu es vivante, tu es en bonne santé, alors tu vas te nourrir! Mets-y du tien! »

J'étais encore sous l'effet des médicaments et j'étais moins terrorisée que si j'avais été dans mon état normal.

Alors j'ai secoué la tête.

Il s'est approché de moi, menaçant et m'a attrapée par le cou. Il a prit le sandwich dans sa main et l'a mit devant ma bouche:

« mange…Sinon je te jure que je te nourris de force. Ce sera pas un sandwich et tu risques de pas aimer ma méthode! »

J'ai pesé le pour et le contre. Jusqu'à présent je n'avais pas été battue. Pas maltraitée, j'avais pu me laver, on m'avait laissé répondre à mes besoins primaires. On m' avait fait prendre des somnifères mais en me prévenant. J'avais conscience que ça aurait pu être pire. J'avais dormit dans le même lit que lui, et il ne m'avait rien fait.

J'ai décidé de manger un peu, pour ne pas m'attirer d'ennuis.

Je ne savais pas qui ils étaient, ce qu'ils voulaient, mais je commençais à comprendre qu'ils n'étaient de vrais méchants. Pas des sadiques, en tous cas.

J'ai prit une bouchée. C'était bon, vraiment. Je me suis rendue compte que j'étais affamée.

J'ai dévoré le sandwich et les haricots.

Sans un mot, il m'a regardée manger, puis s'est levé et m'a préparé un nouveau sandwich, au thon et aux crudités cette fois. Je l'ai avalé tout aussi rapidement. Il m'a alors tendu une banane et un pot de yaourt à la fraise.

J'ai commencé par le yaourt.

Il m'observait. Tout le temps.

Son regard n'était pas agressif. J'ai mit longtemps à le comprendre, mais j'ai finit par mettre un nom sur son expression: il était soucieux.

Au moment de manger la banane, j'ai commencé par la peler, puis j'ai mordu dedans. Il a sourit et j'ai comprit que la situation était équivoque. C'était la première fois que je le voyais sourire.

J'ai rougit et j'ai rompu la banane en plusieurs morceaux.

Une fois que j'ai eu finit de manger j'ai attendu. La peur était toujours là, mais moins présente, moins forte. Elle ne faisait plus bourdonner mes oreilles et palpiter mon cœur. Elle était devenue une compagne silencieuse, en arrière plan, mais bien sur toujours prête à se raviver, et avec violence...

Cela ne faisait pas encore 24h00 que ma vie avait basculé dans l'horreur, mais, déjà, je m'habituais.

Un peu.

Un tout petit peu, mais suffisamment pour être capable de réfléchir plus calmement. Pour me projeter dans l'avenir.

Pour avoir envie de vivre, de me battre.

Je savais que c'est face à l'adversité que l'on montre sa vraie personnalité. Jusqu'à présent j'avais été une jeune fille timide, assez passive. Facile à vivre sans doute. Je n'étais ni combative ni extravertie. J'aimais la tranquillité, j'aimais me fondre dans la masse. J'avais été heureuse, avant. Je ne m'en rendais compte que maintenant.

Il avait l'air en colère.

Encore.

Toujours.

Ses magnifiques yeux verts me détaillaient avec fureur.

Mais ,quand il m'a adressé la parole, sa voix n'était pas agressive:

« qu'Est-ce qui te ferait plaisir? »

Je l'ai regardé en silence, à la fois incrédule et implorante.

« à part ça… »

« je voudrais un livre! »

Il s'est levé et m'a fait signe de le suivre.

Il y avait une bibliothèque dans un coin du living.

J'ai rapidement regardé les titres.

J'ai attrapé « Roméo et Juliette » et je suis retournée m'assoir sur le canapé.

Il a branché l'ordinateur qui se trouvait sur un bureau à l'opposé du canapé ou j'étais installée et il a longtemps pianoté.

J'ai plongé dans le livre comme on aspire de l'air après être resté plus longtemps qu'on en est capable sous l'eau: goulument.

Je me suis évadée.

J'ai, pour la première fois en 24h00, échappé à ce qui m'entourait.

A ma situation.

J'ai pleuré à un moment, je m'étais toujours identifiée à Juliette. Elle était mon personnage de fiction préféré. A présent je lui reprochais de ne pas avoir cherché à prendre sa vie en main.

J'ai décidé de ne pas penser à mes parents.

Pas du tout.

Sinon, je ne tiendrai pas. J'ai réussit à repousser leur souvenir au fond de ma mémoire. Je devais m'accrocher. Ne pas laisser mes pensées être parasitées par la souffrance.

Je voulais m'en sortir.

M'évader.

Et pour cela je devais les amener à me faire confiance. Qu'ils me croient naïve, effarouchée, pas assez courageuse pour tenter quoi que ce soit.

Vers 22h00 la petite brune s'est assise à coté de moi.

Elle m'a sourit et m'a demandé de la suivre dans la salle de bain.

La blonde nous y attendait.

La brune m'a dit qu'elles allaient me couper les cheveux.

Je me suis assise, vaincue.

Elle a œuvré, babillant sans cesse. Ni la blonde ni moi n'avons desserré les dents.

Elle était douée.

Je n'étais pas défiguré. J'étais même plus jolie. Je faisais moins gamine.

Elle m'avait fait un carré dégradé, qui adoucissait les traits de mon visage.

Puis, le blonde a sorti une flacon de teinture.

J'étais châtain au naturel.

Quand elle en a eu finit avec moi, j'étais beaucoup plus brune.

Je me suis regardée, surprise mais relativement conquise.

J'étais reconnaissante, après tout, elles auraient pu se contenter de me raser le crane…

La blonde s'est assise sur ses talons et a attendu.

La brune m'a proposé un bain.

J'ai accepté.

Je me suis mise nue devant elles, mais cela n'avait plus vraiment d'importance.

L'eau chaude m'a fait du bien.

J'ai demandé à pouvoir me raser les jambes.

La blonde s'est tendue.

Elle m'ont quand même donné un rasoir mais elles m'ont surveillée tout le temps ou je l'utilisais.

Alors un drôle de sentiment s'est emparé de moi, quelque chose qui ressemblait à de la fierté:

« je n'ai pas l'intention de me suicider! »

La blonde m'a fixé:

« enfin une remarque intelligente! »

La brune l'a poussée, mécontente:

« j'espère bien. Ne tente rien de stupide Bella. »

Je suis sortie et j'ai nettement senti le regard de la blonde qui me détaillait.

Je me suis sentie rougir, et elle a eu un petit rire:

« t'es mignonne, un vrai petit bonbon! Mais t'es quand même vachement jeune! »

J'ai haussé les épaules.

J'ai enfilé le même pyjama que la veille.

Puis, elles se sont lavées, chacune leur tour.

J'ai évité de les regarder.

La blonde était superbe, et je n'avais pas envie d'avoir des complexes pour le restant de mon existence. La brune était tout aussi belle, dans un autre genre.

Je me suis assise et j'ai juste attendu.

Elles n'ont pas été très longues.

On a mangé sur le canapé.

Ils étaient tous là, tous les cinq.

Le blond, le brun et la brune lisaient.

La blonde consultait une carte routière. Et lui, il était toujours sur l'ordinateur.

Un peu avant minuit on a mangé des hot dog.

Ils étaient bons.

On est tous monté ensemble.

Il m'a dit de me coucher et de lui tourner le dos.

J'ai obéit de suite.

Il s'est allongé derrière moi, sans me toucher.

Je savais parfaitement qu'il dormait avec moi pour me surveiller.

J'ai fermé les yeux très fort, et je me suis fabriqué un rêve ou je ne serai plus son otage, mais sa petite amie. Ca me faisait moins peur.

Tellement moins peur.

Je ne pensais pas pouvoir dormir de la nuit, puisque j'avais sommeillé une bonne partie de la journée, mais en fait j'ai sombré très vite, dans un sommeil agité, et peuplé de cauchemars.

J'ai rêvé que la petite brune était morte.

Je la voyais, couchée par terre, dans une grande flaque de sang. Je pleurais, je voulais m'approcher d'elle, mais je glissais et dérapais, sur une matière qui ressemblait à du verglas, mais qui était rouge vif. Quand, enfin, j'ai pu m'approcher suffisamment du corps, j'ai constaté que ce n'était pas la petite brune qui était morte, c'était lui.

Et j'ai alors vu que je tenais à la main un couteau taché de sang.

J'ai hurlé.

Dans mon rêve, et pour de vrai.

Il m'a secouée.

Je grelottais. Il m'a secouée plus fort:

« tu as fais un cauchemar! Allez c'est finit! Tout va bien! »

Tout va bien.

Tu parles…

Mais j'ai juste hoché la tête et je me suis à nouveau roulée en boule, le plus loin possible de lui.

Demain serait un autre jour.


	4. rapprochement

A nouveau je me suis réveillée la première.

Comme la veille, il avait passé son bras sur mes hanches, et m'avait collée à lui.

J'ai senti venir la crise d'angoisse, alors j'ai de nouveau fermé les yeux et me suis fabriqué le même rêve que la veille au soir: je n'étais pas son otage, mais

sa petite amie.

J'ai senti mon coeur se calmer.

La manière dont il me tenait était totalement dénuée d'agressivité.

Je me doutais qu'il prenait cette position dans son sommeil, parce qu'il avait plus l'habitude de dormir avec une copine qu'avec une otage.

Il a grogné à un moment et m'a serré beaucoup plus étroitement contre lui.

Son odeur m'enveloppait.

Il avait une odeur musquée, très masculine, très sensuelle.

Les yeux toujours fermés , je me suis auto persuadée que cette situation était complètement normale.

Ça a marché, parce que j'ai sommeillé à nouveau.

J'ai été réveillée par des caresses sur ma poitrine.

Encore dans les brumes du demi sommeil, j'ai soupiré de bien être en sentant des mains chaudes et visiblement expertes caresser mes seins par-dessus mon tee

shirt. J'ai gémit et me suis inconsciemment déplacée vers lui.

Immédiatement j'ai senti son sexe chaud et dur contre ma hanche et cela m'a réveillé totalement.

Mon cœur s'est emballé.

J'étais choquée, j'étais excitée, mais je n'avais pas peur.

Il était impossible d'avoir peur de lui à ce moment là.

Ses gestes étaient trop doux, trop agréable.

J'ai risqué un oeil vers lui: il dormait toujours.

J'ai attendu la suite des événements.

Dans ma tête, je me répétais, comme une litanie:

« c'est ton petit ami, tu aimes être avec lui, il est très gentil avec toi, jamais il ne te fera de mal »

Il a grogné plus fort et m'a plaquée contre le matelas. Il s'est allongé sur moi.

Il pesait lourd mais c'était incroyablement agréable. Il a relevé mon tee shirt à tâtons et j'ai soufflé , ne sachant plus si je voulais que ça s'arrête ou que

ça continue. Je tremblais de tous mes membres.

Je criais presque dans ma tête:

« tu es amoureuse de lui! C'est normal tout ça! C'est normal! »

Il a gémit plus fort et a ouvert un œil .

Il ne faisait pas suffisamment nuit dans la pièce pour qu'il puisse me confondre avec qui que ce soit.

Il a bondit tellement vivement hors du lit qu'il est tombé par terre.

Il s'est relevé et m'a dévisagée, profondément ahuri.

Il ne portait qu'un tee shirt et un boxer, et j'ai pu voir la bosse provoquée par son érection.

Je me suis sentie devenir brûlante. J'ai tourné les yeux et j'ai attendu de voir ce qu'il allait faire.

Il a finit par se rallonger à coté de moi.

Je n'ai pas bougé.

Je me suis mise à compter, parce que j'étais complètement perdue.

Compter occupait mon esprit.

J'avais conscience de sombrer dans la folie.

* * *

Il a reposé sa main sur ma hanche.

J'ai cessé de compter.

Il s'est approché de moi et m'a collée à lui, mon dos contre son torse.

Il n'était plus aussi dur qu'auparavant mais il a bougé son bassin contre mes fesses et je l'ai senti grossir et durcir contre moi.

Au début j'ai moi aussi lentement bougé les hanches, mais j'ai arrêté en me rendant comptez que cela provoquait chez lui une réaction un peu trop vive…

Mon esprit s'est emballé.

Je ne voulais plus.

C'était trop.

Trop rapide, trop intense.

Je me suis mise à pleurer.

Il a soupiré mais n'a pas bougé.

J'ai essayé de lui échapper et il m'a laissé m'éloigner un peu de lui.

Peu à peu j'ai repris mes esprits.

Je me suis fait horreur.

J'avais flirté avec lui L'homme qui m'avait enlevée!

Qui me retenait prisonnière!

Et moi…Moi je m'étais laissée caresser, pire j'y avais prit du plaisir, pire encore, j'avais provoqué le rapprochement…

Il s'est assis dans le lit:

« tu es vierge? »

Je n'ai pas répondu.

C'était la première fois qu'il m'adressait la parole autrement que pour me crier dessus ou me menacer.

« hé oh! Je t'ai posé une question! Tu es vierge? »

« en quoi ça vous regarde?! »

« donc c'est oui! Tu as quel age? »

« 16 ans. 16 ans, deux mois et 4 jours pour être exacte! »

« c'était agréable? »

Je savais parfaitement à quoi il faisait allusion. Sa voix était moqueuse.

Je n'ai pas répondu, je sentais la colère monter.

« donc, c'est que ça l'était! »

J'ai serré les poings de rage et ça ne lui a pas échappé.

Il a eu un petit rire très bref.

« c'est normal tu sais…Pas de honte à avoir. Néanmoins, inutile de me chercher trop longtemps pour me trouver, alors fais bien attention à ta petite fleur. Tu me plais déjà bien assez comme ça. Si en plus tu m'allumes dans mon sommeil, je ne réponds pas de mes actes bien longtemps. Des tiens non plus d'ailleurs…Mais de nous deux c'est moi qui maîtrise la situation, ne l'oublie pas! Même si on couche ensemble ça ne changera rien, ne compte pas m'amadouer!, encore moins me manipuler! »

J'ai prit une grande inspiration:

« ça ne change rien pour moi non plus! Si je peux m'en aller je le ferai! »

J'ai immédiatement regretté d'avoir dit ça.

Ça allait contre mes propres plans. Je me suis mordue la lèvre.

Mais il s'est contenté de se lever , il a prit des vêtements propres et m'a attrapée par la main pour m'emmener à la salle de bains.

Je me suis habillée et préparée rapidement.

Quand j'ai eu finit il m'a confiée au blond et nous sommes descendus ensemble à la cuisine.

J'ai constaté avec surprise qu'il y avait des sacs et des valises dans le couloir.

J'ai refusé de manger.

Le blond, qui comme lui, avait tendance à se mettre facilement en colère a grogné que je devais avaler quelque chose.

« je n'ai jamais faim le matin! »

J'ai relevé la tête, provocante.

Jamais je ne m'étais comportée comme je le faisais ces dernières heures.

Jamais non plus je ne m'étais retrouvée confrontée à une telle situation…

Le blond a marmonné quelque chose et j'ai remporté la partie.

On est partis.

J'ai eu un coup au cœur en sortant. J'ai reconnu le van noir qui avait servi à mon enlèvement, et la nausée m'a tordu le ventre. Mais le brun était en train de le rentrer dans le garage.

Il y avait un autre van, blanc celui-là, et une voiture, une Volvo gris métallisé.

Il est arrivé, et, sans me regarder m'a poussée vers le van blanc, en posant samain au creux de mes reins. J'en ai eu une décharge électrique.

Je me posais des questions, tout en regardant autour de moi.

La maison était blanche, mais elle n'avait rien de particulier.

Il n'y avait personne dans la rue.

J'ai comprit qu'on partait, et la peur m'a serré le ventre. Ou allait-on?

J'ai entendu aboyer et le chien m'a sauté dessus.

Je l'ai serré contre moi, heureuse de le voir.

Ce chien était gentil avec moi, il ne savait rien de mon histoire, il voulait juste des caresses.

Il m'a fait monter dans le van blanc.

Il y avait 3 séries de sièges, et il m'a poussée vers le fond.

Je me suis assise contre la tôle, et il s'est installé à coté de moi.

Les sièges devant nous étaient encombrés de sacs et valises, et le blond s'est installé au volant, avec la petite brune.

Le brun et la blonde ont prit la volvo.

Le chien, qui, visiblement appartenait à la brune, est monté avec nous et j'ai souri quand il est venu s'asseoir sur mes genoux.

C'était un chien de taille moyenne, aux courts poils noirs et blancs.

Il portait un foulard rouge autour du cou.

Je l'ai caressé et j'ai demandé:

« comment s'appelle-t-il? »

Je m'étais adressée à la brune, mais c'est lui qui m'a répondu:

« c'est une chienne. Elle s'appelle Alaiena… »

Il n'y avait pas de fenêtre ,j'étais installée à coté de la tôle.

Les sièges juste devant nous avaient des fenêtres. J'ai comprit qu'ils voulaient éviter qu'on puisse me voir, ou que je tente quoi que se soit.

Il était tout contre moi.

Sa cuisse touchait la mienne.

Je me suis concentrée sur la chienne, la caressant doucement, tandis qu'elle s'endormait sur moi.

On a démarré et on a suivit la volvo.

On a roulé longtemps, vers le sud.

En fin de matinée,je n'ai plus reconnu les noms des villes que l'autoroute longeait.

J'ignorais ou on allait.

A l'avant,la brune et le blond riaient et parlaient ensemble.

De temps en temps, il leur adressait la parole,et la brune le taquinait souvent.

Ils avaient l'air de bien s'entendre, de beaucoup s'aimer.

Ils avaient l'air tellement normal. Des amis, une famille même…Qu'Est-ce que je faisais là?!

A un moment je me suis même demandé si tout cela n'était pas une énorme farce…

Vers 11H00 du matin, on s'est arrêté sur une aire de repos, presque vide.

Mon cœur s'est mit à battre à toute allure.

Mais la blonde et la brune sont venues me chercher. La blonde a passé un bras autour de mes épaules, dans un geste qui devait paraître amical.

Elle m'a murmuré à l'oreille:

« baisse la tête! »

J'ai obéit, relevant les yeux de temps à autre.

Mis personne n'a fait attention à moi.

Je n'ai eu aucune occasion de tenter quoi que ce soit…

Elles sont prit les toilettes entourant la mienne et se sont lavés les mains juste à coté de moi.

De retour à la voiture, la blonde m'a poussée vers ma place.

Je ruminais ma déception.

Le brun est venu s'asseoir à coté de moi pendant que les quatre autres se rendaient dans la boutique de la station.

De tous, c'était lui qui avait l'air le plus doux.

Sa carrure était imposante, mais la façon dont il me regardait me donnait à penser qu'il me plaignait.

J'ai tenté ma chance:

« ou on va? »

« dans le sud. On a trouvé une maison ou tu pourras avoir plus de liberté! »

« pourquoi il m'a enlevée? »

« il s'appelle Edward tu sais, et moi c'est Emmett. Je ne sais pas pourquoi il t'a enlevée, il a agit sur une impulsion Tu dois lui plaire! »

Il a rit.

Il était amical, vraiment.

J'ai joué les pleureuses.

« écoute, je n'ai que 16 ans! Je ne vous connais pas! Vous ne m'avez pas fait de mal…Laisse moi partir, juste avant que…qu'il ne m'enlève, je me suis disputée avec mon père. C'est pour ça que je suis sortie faire un tour si tard. J'ai crié à mon père que je retournais vivre avec ma mère, qui est en Floride en ce moment, alors il doit penser que j'ai fugué! Je dirais que j'ai essayé de la rejoindre en stop, il me croira! Je t'en prie, je vous gêne plus qu'autre chose! »

Il a hésité, visiblement.

Je me suis accrochée à son bras:

« Emmett! Vous n'allez pas pouvoir me garder indéfiniment! Si ça dure trop on va me rechercher pour de bon! »

Il a secoué la tête:

« tu vas t'habituer. Tu vas être notre petite sœur! On te traitera bien, tu seras bien avec nous! »

Il essayait visiblement de se convaincre lui-même.

J'ai joué le tout pour le tout:

« Rosalie ne m'aime pas! Ma présence la dérange je le vois bien! Elle serait plus heureuse si je n'étais pas là ,tu le sais bien! Ça complique votre vie! »

Il a sourit:

« notre vie n'a jamais été simple Bella. Et tu es avec nous maintenant ,tu es l'une des notre,que tu le veuilles ou non. Je sais que tu t'habitueras, tu t'habitues déjà »

Il avait raison. Je m'habituais déjà un peu. Je n'avais plus vraiment peur. Je me disais qu'ils m'auraient déjà tuée ou battue si telle avait été leur intention.

Emmett aimait bien parler, visiblement.

« Alice m'a dit que vous étiez des voleurs, c'est vrai? »

« oui. »

Il a hésité. J'ai insisté:

« vous volez quoi? »

« de l'argent bien sur! Tu connais le gang des vampires? »

« bien sur! On en parle partout depuis des mois! »

Il m'a fait un clin d'œil.

J'ai comprit d'un coup et je suis restée sous le choc.

Le gang des vampires!

J'étais dans les mains du gang des vampires!

Je ne savais pas si je devais avoir peur ou au contraire être soulagée

Tout le monde savait que leur signature était de donner de l'argent à une personne dans la banque. Certains de mes camarades de classe les comparaient à Robin des bois.

Les autres sont revenus, chargés de boissons et de beignets.

J'ai mordu dans le beignet qu'il m'a donné.

Ma curiosité était en partie assouvie.

Mais je me posais d'autres questions.

Pourquoi faisaient -ils cela?

Ils paraissaient si jeunes, ils étaient adultes, tous, mais ils ne devaient guère avoir dépassé la vingtaine.

Je me suis tournée vers lui. Il me regardait:

« tu as quel age? »

« 22 ans. »

« et les autres? »

« Emmett en a 24, Jasper et Rosalie 22 comme moi, ils sont jumeaux, et Alice 20 »

« tu es le seul à ne pas être en couple? »

« je crois que tu as déjà ta réponse »

J'ai décidé de le pousser dans ses retranchements:

« je sais ce que tu es »

« quoi? »

« tu es un vampire! »

Il m'a regardée, se demandant visiblement si j'étais devenue folle.

« c'est sur que le vie de braqueur de banque ne doit pas faciliter les rencontres »

Il a changé de visage et m' attrapée par le poignet:

« qui t'a dit ça? »

« c'est Emmett! »

Il avait l'air furieux, mais pas après moi.

Alice s'est retournée vers nous, tandis que Jasper criait à Edward de se calmer:

« Edward! Arrête! De toute façon elle l'aurait su un jour ou l'autre! »

Il a soufflé puis m'a dévisagée:

« tu es forte pour manipuler les gens on dirait. Mais tu ne m'auras pas, moi »

Je l'ai fixé, droit dans les yeux.

Nous nous sommes affrontés du regard un long moment.

Il a finit par détourner le regard, toute sa colère revenue.

« tu devrais dormir, on va rouler encore pendant des heures! »

J'ai jubilé.

Il avait baissé les yeux le premier.

J'avais plus de force en moi que je ne le soupçonnais.

J'avais comprit qu'ils ne me libèreraient pas, et que j'aurai bien du mal à m'enfuir, mais j'ai décidé de me battre petit à petit. En tout premier lieu, je voulais pouvoir rassurer mon père.

C'est la première des choses que je voulais obtenir.

Ils n'étaient pas de vrais méchants.

Beaucoup de gens les trouvaient même sympathiques.

Il a posé sa main sur ma cuisse.

Je n'ai pas bougé.

« n'oublie pas que je peux faire de toi ce que je veux. Tout ce que je veux! »

Il essayait visiblement de reprendre le contrôle.

« je n'ai pas peur de toi. Tu ne me feras pas de mal. »

Il m'a fixée, et sa main est venue se poser sur ma joue,dure et exigeante,et il a chuchoté:

« c'est moi qui vais te mater! J'ai dit que je ne te ferai pas de mal, mais je ne considère pas le sexe comme faire du mal à quelque un… Je suis sacrément en manque, et tu es tout à fait à mon goût. Quand je t'aurai initiée aux joies du sexe, tu me mangeras dans la main Bella! »

Mon cœur s'est emballé:

« ou le contraire! »

Il a éclaté de rire.

« j'ai un peu plus d'expérience que toi ,ne compte pas trop là-dessus! »

Il a passé son bras autour de mes épaules et j'ai réfléchit.

Étais-je prête à coucher avec lui pour avoir une chance de retrouver ma vie?

Bien sur que oui.

J'ai regardé la route défiler par la fenêtre devant moi.

J'étais trop jeune, j'étais perdue, j'étais dans une situation délirante.

Mais j'avais comprit que j'allais vivre.

Et j'allais tout faire pour m'en sortir.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

_**Bella n'est pas folle, ce n'est pas non plus une fille facile. Ses réactions sont en fait dictées par l'instinct de survie. Son inconscient lui dit que sa meilleure chance est de jouer le jeu d'Edward, alors elle le fait. Elle est encore jeune, influençable, aussi, et puis, elle est avec Edward Cullen ,hein...^^**_


	5. chaleur

_**Je suis heureuse que cette fic vous plaise! Les choses avancent dans ce chapitre, du moins entre Edward et Bella. Pour que le syndrome de Stockolm puisse s'installer, il faut impérativement que l'otage ne soit pas victime de mauvais traitements (ici c'est même le contraire) et que les preneurs d'otage aient une "idéologie" à laquelle l'otage puisse s' identifier, ici ils n'en ont pas, mais ils ont une histoire, que vous apprendrez dans le prochain chapitre.**_

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

Quand le soir est tombé, on s'est arrêté dans un motel.

Il est resté avec moi tandis que les 4 autres allaient payer.

Alaiena était réveillée et il l'a longuement caressée, m'ignorant totalement.

Je n'ai pas osé briser le silence.

Les autres sont venus nous chercher et on a mangé dans la chambre d'Emmett et de la blonde.

Ils avaient acheté des hamburgers, et j'ai mangé en silence, me demandant comment le convaincre de me laisser joindre mon père.

Mais je n'ai pas eu à le faire.

Je venais de finir la dernière bouchée de mon hamburger, quand il m'a demandé l'adresse mail de mon père.

Surprise, je lui ai répondu la vérité: mon père était incapable d'ouvrir sa messagerie tout seul.

Il a haussé une épaule:

« tu as disparu, il doit chercher des infos par tous les moyens… »

Alors il a sorti un ordinateur portable et m'a demandé mes coordonnées mail, pour que je lui envoie un message par le wifi du motel.

J'ai obtempéré. Qu'il veuille que je rassure mon père était vital pour moi.

Il m'a fait asseoir entre ses jambes, et j'ai écrit le message suivant:

« papa, je vais bien. Désolée , tu as du t'inquiéter pour moi. J'ai décidé de rejoindre maman. Je ne peux plus supporter Forks, je sais qu'elle me comprendra à ce sujet.

J'ai rencontré des gens sympas en chemin. Je t'embrasse. Bella »

Il a lui-même cliqué sur « envoyer » et j'ai demandé à consulter mes mails.

Il m'a laissé regarder les titres uniquement.

Des tonnes de pub, bien sur, des mails de mes copines de Lycée, plusieurs de ma mère.

J'ai supplié pour pouvoir lire le dernier de ma mère.

Il m'a fait bouger, l'a ouvert lui-même et me l'a lu:

« Bella, ton père et moi sommes fous d'angoisse. Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'une fille aussi intelligente que toi ait fugué, pourtant c'est bien l'impression que cela donne. Bien sur on retourne vivre à Phoenix, toi et moi. Appelle moi! »

Je l'ai regardé:

« si je n'appelle pas, elle va comprendre que je ne suis pas en fugue! »

Alors, ils ont discuté.

Longtemps.

Au début, seuls Emmett et Alice étaient d'accord pour que j'appelle ma mère.

Puis, quand la blonde a donné son accord, j'ai su que c'était gagné.

Il m'a lancé un regard de travers:

« tu appelleras demain. On achètera un téléphone jetable »

De toutes façons j'étais sortie de chez mon père sans rien, ce soir là. Pas même mon téléphone…

Il m'a dit qu'il était temps qu'on dorme. Le lendemain on avait encore une longue route à faire.

Alice m'a donné des affaires.

J'ai demandé à ce que la chienne vienne avec nous.

Ils ont refusé en riant. La blonde m'a dit:

« tu es une grande fille Bella…Tu n'as pas besoin de dormir avec un doudou! »

Je l'ai fusillée du regard. Je n'acceptais pas qu'elle se moque de moi.

Elle a parut surprise de mon attitude, et elle s'est adressée à lui:

« mates la Edward, elle va nous en faire voir, sinon! »

J'ai tapé du pied. C'était sans doute puéril, mais j'alternais entre la colère et l'abattement depuis deux jours, et ce soir là, la colère prédominait.

Il m'a entraînée dans notre chambre.

Il m'a dévisagée:

« qu'Est-ce que tu préfères: que je t'attache au lit pendant que je me douche, ou qu'on prenne notre douche ensemble? »

Il savait parfaitement qu'être attachée me donnait des crises d'angoisse.

Je ne me suis pas dégonflée:

« je choisis de rester avec Alice ou Emmett pendant que tu te laves! »

Il a éclaté de rire.

« à cette heure-ci il vaut mieux ne pas les déranger! »

Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de rougir.

Sans plus se soucier de mon avis, il m'a attrapée par le bras, sans beaucoup de douceur et m'a pratiquement projetée dans la salle de bain.

Je me suis brossée les dents, puis j'ai demandé à avoir quelques minutes d'intimité.

Quand il est rentré à nouveau il m'a sèchement ordonné de me déshabiller.

J'ai refusé.

J'ai croisé les bras devant ma poitrine et j'ai attendu les conséquences de ma rébellion.

Il n'a pas paru surpris.

Il s'est approché de moi et a tranquillement commencé à déboutonner mon gilet.

Je m'attendais à ce qu'il me crie dessus, ou me menace, mais pas à ça.

J'ai mit quelques secondes à réagir, et à tenter de lui échapper.

Il m'a alors attrapée par les bras et m'a plaquée contre le mur.

Il maintenait mes mains au dessus de ma tête et son corps pressait le mien contre le mur.

Ses yeux durs me brulaient littéralement.

Il a grogné:

« ça suffit Bella. Arrête de jouer avec moi »

Il était si prêt de moi que je sentais la chaleur de son souffle sur ma joue.

Il est resté un long moment à me regarder, essayant visiblement de m'intimider.

Il a finit par me demander, à voix basse:

« tu vas gentiment te déshabiller, Bella? »

« non! »

Je n'ai même pas réfléchit avant de répondre.

Il a alors encore raffermi sa poigne autour de mes mains, me faisant gémir de douleur et immédiatement j'ai senti ses lèvres sur les miennes;

J'ai rué. J'ai tenté de me débattre.

Mais c'était peine perdue. Il était bien trop fort, bien trop grand.

Sa bouche épousait la mienne et malgré la situation délirante qui était la notre, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'éprouver du plaisir à ce baiser.

Il embrassait bien. Il était à la fois doux et exigeant.

Je ne me suis pas rendue compte que j'ouvrais la bouche, mais nos langues se sont rapidement emmêlées et presque en même temps ses mains ont relâché les miennes. Aussitôt il a fait glisser mon gilet et soulevé mon tee shirt. Ses mains, visiblement expertes, ont dégrafé mon soutien gorge, puis l'ont repoussé, dénudant ma poitrine.

Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de passer mes mains dans ses cheveux.

Le baiser était de plus en plus brûlant , de plus en plus passionné.

Il a finit par le rompre, m'arrachant une plainte de frustration.

Il a reculé d'un pas et m'a regardée.

J'étais vêtue d'un jean , mon gilet formait un tas à nos pieds, mon tee shirt était soulevé au dessus de ma poitrine et mon soutien gorge à moitié arraché pendait en travers de mon torse.

Il m'a sourit, et ,tout en tirant sur mon tee shirt pour me l'enlever, il m'a dit:

« tu es très belle »

J'ai à nouveau tapé du pied. J'étais en colère après moi-même, d'être incapable de résister à un baiser et quelques caresses.

Je l'ai laissé me déshabiller.

J'étais encore sous le choc , et je me demandais ce qu'il allait faire si je me débattais.

Après mon tee shirt, il s'est attaqué à mon soutien gorge, qui a rapidement rejoint le gilet, à terre.

Il a déboutonné ma braguette en me regardant dans les yeux, et j'ai baissé le regard la première.

Je sentais son regard me brûler à nouveau.

Il a fit glisser mon jean le long de mes hanches, se baissant pour suivre la progression le long de mes cuisses, puis de mes mollets.

Il m'a fait soulever un pied, puis l'autre, m'enlevant mes baskets de toile et mes chaussettes puis mon jean.

Il s'est redressé, me toisant de toute sa hauteur.

Je ne portais plus qu'un minuscule string, le genre que visiblement Alice affectionnait particulièrement. Je lui avais demandé une culotte et elle et Rose m'avaient dévisagée, les yeux écarquillés comme si j'avais réclamé une gaine et un corset…

Il a marqué une pause, se contentant de rester debout face à moi, me reluquant littéralement, puis il prit mon menton entre deux doigts et a soulevé ma tête.

Je m'attendais à ce qu'il m'embrasse et je n'ai pas été surprise par ses lèvres sur les miennes. Néanmoins, mon cœur battait à toute allure.

Je me suis laissée aller dans ce baiser.

La situation était plus qu'excitante: elle était érotique.

Quand il a laissé mes lèvres j'étais haletante et lui aussi.

Il a fait rouler le string le long de mes hanches, et quand il est tombé à terre j'ai instinctivement posé mes mains sur mon pubis, pour cacher ma féminité à son regard inquisiteur.

Mais il a prit mes poignets dans ses mains et a écarté mes bras, balayant mon corps nu du regard, visiblement appréciateur.

Il a glissé ses doigts entre mes cuisses et a caressé ma féminité.

Je fermais les yeux le plus fort possible, concentrée sur les sensations divines qu'il me procurait.

« ouvre les yeux »

Sa voix était rauque.

J'ai obéit.

Il tenait deux doigts à la hauteur de mon visage.

Ils étaient recouverts d'une substance blanchâtre et je me suis sentie devenir cramoisie en comprenant qu'il s'agissait là du jus de mon désir.

« on dirait que tu n'es pas de glace, petite Bella… »

Il a ouvert la bouche, et, me fixant d'un regard provocateur, a léché un de ses doigts avec gourmandise.

Mon cœur battait à toute allure dans ma poitrine.

S'il m'avait demandé d'ouvrir les cuisses pour qu'il me déflore, j'aurais obéit dans la seconde,tant mon désir était violent.

Il m'a à nouveau gratifié de son sourire en coin et a murmuré:

« ton goût est exquis , goûte toi! »

Il a présenté son deuxième doigt devant ma bouche, et je l'ai entrouverte, comme hypnotisée.

Il a posé son doigt sur ma langue et je l'ai sucé un peu.

Son regard s'est fait noir.

« tu es un peu trop bandante pour ton propre bien, ma petite princesse… »

Il a ôté ses propres vêtements , rapidement, presque avec précipitation.

J'ai gardé le regard fixé vers le sol.

Quand il a été nu, il a de nouveau initié un baiser.

Il m'a serrée contre lui, et j'ai violemment sursauté en sentant son érection contre mon ventre.

J'ai dégagé ma bouche de la sienne, et il a enfouit son visage dans mon cou. Je le sentais sourire contre moi. Il a embrassé ma mâchoire puis le lobe de mon oreille, avant de parsemer mon cou de baisers. A l'endroit le plus sensible, le plus doux aussi, il a laissé sa langue courir un long moment.

Je gémissais. Je ne pouvais pas faire autrement, c'était trop bon.

Il me donnait du plaisir, inutile de le nier.

Mais j'avais envie de plus.

Il a continué son cheminement sur mon corps.

Ses lèvres ont tracé un chemin invisible de mon cou à ma poitrine.

Il a joint ses mains à ses lèvres et a prit mes seins en coupe . J'ai réprimé un cri de contentement.

Mon ventre était un brasier.

Je n'aurais jamais imaginé pouvoir un jour connaître un tel désir.

Quand il a prit un mamelon en bouche, le suçotant, le tétant, j'ai rendu les armes et j'ai gémit, enfouissant mes mains de le désordre de ses mèches cuivrées.

Il est passé à mon autre sein, lui administrant le même traitement divin.

Je gémissais librement, secouant la tête en tous sens, et quand se doigts sont à nouveau aller rencontrer mon sexe gonflé de désir, j'ai senti mes jambes se dérober sous moi.

Il a enserré ma taille et m'a entraînée jusque sous la douche.

L'eau chaude a coulé sur nous, et je n'ai pas protesté quand il m'a lui-même savonné.

Ses mains me faisaient du bien.

C'était terriblement agréable de le sentir me laver, me caresser, me masser.

Il a longuement insisté sur les replis de mon sexe, m'arrachant des cris.

« tu dégoulines de désir »

C'était la vérité, et mon visage s'est à nouveau empourpré.

Je l'ai laissé me laver les cheveux également, profitant de la divine sensation de ses mains puissantes massant ma nuque et finalement mes épaules.

Il m'a longuement rincée , passant ses doigts dans mes cheveux et le long de mon corps pour aider à chasser la mousse.

J'étais au bord de l'implosion, et il m'a prit la main droite, l'a retournée et y a fit couler du savon liquide.

Ses mains ont guidé les miennes pour le laver lui.

J'ai aimé frotter son torse magnifiquement musclé et ses épaules carrées.

J'ai un peu paniqué quand il a guidé nos mains sur son ventre.

Quand il m'a soufflé d'ouvrir les yeux j'ai obéit et j'ai eu un coup au cœur en apercevant son sexe fièrement dressé.

Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de pousser un petit cri plaintif.

Il s'en est amusé:

« tu aimes ce que tu vois Bella? »

« je ne savais pas que c'était si grand et si gros! »

Il n'a pas répondu, se contentant d'un petit rire, et il a posé ma main sur son sexe.

J'ai retenu mon souffle, découvrant la texture si douce de sa peau, sentant la rigidité de son désir.

Il m'a guidée, pour le laver tout en lui procurant un maximum de plaisir.

Il m'a montré comment positionner ma main enroulée autour de son membre, tandis que mon pouce reposait sur son gland, traçant des cercles dessus.

Rapidement un peu de liquide est apparu, et il s'est mis à geindre.

Il m'a très brusquement repoussé la main, et j'ai été déroutée:

« j'ai fait quelque chose de mal? »

« au contraire ma puce, tu fais ça un peu trop bien… »

Il s'est rapidement rincé, et j'ai commencé à avoir peur de la suite des événements…

J'étais en train de faire l'amour avec mon kidnappeur.

Bizarrement, cette idée n'était même pas repoussante.

Il m'a aidée à me sécher, prenant souvent mes lèvres pour un long baiser qui me faisait couler encore plus.

Quand il m'a ramenée dans la chambre j'étais prête à faire tout ce qu'il voudrait.

Il m'a installée sur le lit, calée sur le dos avec les coussins, et il a m'a fait largement écarter les cuisses.

J'ai relevé les mains au dessus de la tête, m'aggripant au dossier du lit.

Il a caressé ma féminité brûlante, m'arrachant des cris de plaisir.

Ses doigts me procuraient des sensations inconnues et éblouissantes. Quand il a tendrement écarté les berges de mon intimité j'ai tendu les hanches vers lui.

Il a gémit et m'a rejointe vers le haut du lit.

Il m'a embrassée à nouveau et je me suis tordue de désir sur le lit.

« tu es si jeune…je ne sais pas si tu es prête Bella… »

Je n'ai pas répondu, haletante.

« tu es prête à être déflorée, là, maintenant? »

J'ai regardé sa queue, imposante et intimidante et j'ai instinctivement frissonné.

Il m'a caressé les cheveux:

« on va y aller par étapes… »

« je ne peux pas rester comme ça! »

Il a rit et ,pour toute réponse ses mains sont venues immobiliser mes hanches.

Il a déposé sa bouche contre mon pubis, et sa langue est venue me caresser.

J'ai bondit malgré ses mains sur mon bassin, et il a raffermit sa poigne, me clouant au lit.

J'ai crié, excitée mais terriblement gênée:

« non! Non! Pas ça! Je ne veux pas! Ça me gêne! »

Il a continué de plus belle, et la pointe de sa langue traçant des cercles sur mon clitoris a fait naître une vague de chaleur dans mon bas ventre.

Rapidement je n'ai plus émis d'objections, et plus vite encore je l'ai supplié de continuer.

J'étais totalement ouverte au plaisir, attentive à ses coups de langue, alternant avec les aspirations et même les mordillements divins qu'il m'infligeait.

J'ai senti le plaisir arriver de très loin, et j'ai été incapable de m'y dérober.

Au contraire, j'ai serré mes doigts dans ses cheveux, ondulant sous la caresse, criant au fur et à mesure que le plaisir allait crescendo.

Une longue vague de plaisir m'a submergée et j'ai crié, tandis que la violence de mon premier orgasme me prenait de cours, m'envoyant au paradis.

Quand mes spasmes se sont un peu calmés, j'ai reprit conscience qu'il déposait une multitude de baisers sur ma poitrine.

J'ai taché de retrouver mes esprits, mais il s'est agenouillé à coté de moi, et sa main a soulevé ma nuque.

Avant de pouvoir comprendre ce qui m'arrivait, son sexe était dans ma bouche.

J'ai voulu reculer, surprise et non consentante, ma sa main sur ma nuque s'est raffermit, et son autre main s'est posée sur ma jour, m'interdisant toute fuite.

« suce moi bien petite Bella, je suis à bloc, je ne tiens plus là…sers toi de ta langue et des tes jolies lèvres »

Il a initié un mouvement de va-et-vient rapide et j'ai obéit à ses ordres.

Déroutée, j'ai fermé les yeux, me demandant comment me sortir de ce pétrin.

Sa respiration s'est faite de plus en plus bruyante, tandis que les mouvements de ses hanches comme ceux qu'il imposait à ma tête augmentaient aussi de cadence.

Il a râlé, puis crié, mais je n'ai pas comprit qu'il était en train de jouir et j'ai été surprise quand j'ai senti son sperme se répandre au fond de ma gorge.

Écœurée, j'ai voulu me dégager mais il ne m'en a pas laissé l'occasion.

Il a jouit en longues giclées acres et salées,emplissant longuement ma bouche de son plaisir et ,tandis que sa main caressait ma joue, sa voix m'ordonnait de tout avaler.

J'ai gémit pour signifier ma désapprobation, alors ses doigts ont serré mes cheveux:

« avale Bella, ce n'est pas toxique, bien au contraire! »

Je n'ai pu empêcher mon réflexe de déglutition et j'ai avalé son sperme, étonnée d'y prendre un certain plaisir.

« j'avais très envie de toi, Bella, et je n'ai pas fait l'amour depuis très longtemps, ce qui fait que tu as eu pas mal de sperme à avaler,mais tu t'en es formidablement bien tirée… »

Il a relâché ma tête et s'est couché à coté de moi.

J'aurais du lui en vouloir de m'avoir obligée à avaler sa semence, mais je ressentais au contraire une sorte de fierté à avoir réussit à lui donner autant de plaisir.

J'étais épuisée, brisée par le plaisir et les émotions.

Il m'a à nouveau embrassée, jouant avec mes seins.

Puis il m'a serrée contre lui , visiblement décidé à dormir avec moi dans ses bras. Je me suis pelotonnée contre son torse tandis qu'il tirait les draps sur nous.

« bonne nuit princesse…Demain matin tu me donneras à nouveau du plaisir, et je t'en offrirai aussi. Tu seras bientôt prête à être pénétrée… »

Je me suis endormie presque immédiatement.

J'ai juste eu le temps de penser que je ne savais pas vraiment qui était Edward.

Je savais juste qu'il était à la fois agressif et doux, je savais qu'il était capable de me kidnapper puis de me donner un plaisir incroyable.

Je savais qu'il se servait de moi, de mon corps, qu'il voulait à la fois avoir du plaisir et me manipuler par la même occasion.

Edward était mi ange mi démon.

Le démon continuait de me faire peur.

Mais l'ange me faisait me tordre de désir.

Je voulais en savoir plus sur lui.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

_**Prochain chapitre: une discussion instructive avec Alice et un lemon...**_


	6. apprendre

Il m'a réveillée par des caresses.

J'ai ouvert les yeux et les souvenirs de la veille au soir me sont revenus en mémoire.

Je n'ai pas eu le temps d'être gênée ou indécise: il parsemait mes épaules de baisers tout en caressant mes seins.

J'étais toujours nue, tout comme lui et je sentais sa virilité fermement dressée contre mes fesses.

J'ai demandé à aller à la salle de bains.

J'avais envie d'uriner, et aussi de me brosser les dents.

Il m'y a conduite en me tenant par la main.

Il avait l'œil brillant de désir.

Je me suis brossé les dents en tremblant un peu.

Mais déjà mon bas ventre était en feu.

Je ne savais pas ce que je ressentais pour cet homme.

De la colère, du ressentiment, bien entendu, mais aussi du désir. Du désir physique et également l'envie de le connaître, d'en savoir plus sur lui.

Et surtout l'envie idiote et démesurée de lui plaire.

Je n'ai pas prit le temps de me poser plus de questions.

Il m'attendait derrière la porte et m'a embrassée dès que je suis sortie.

Visiblement, il était déjà passé par la case salle de bain: son haleine était fraîche et il sentait l'après-rasage.

Il m'a ramenée sur le lit à tâtons, et m'a administré le même traitement que la veille au soir.

Il n'était ni violent ni agressif, mais très ferme et visiblement déterminé. J'essayais de ne pas réfléchir à ce qu'il aurait fait si je n'avais pas été consentante et coopérative.

Ses lèvres sur ma féminité ont fait renaître le brasier de la veille.

Il s'est interrompu plusieurs fois pour venir trouver mes lèvres et, la dernière fois il m'a dit:

« j'adore te lécher…J'adore le goût de ta petite chatte… »

Je n'aurais jamais imaginé trouver de telles paroles excitantes. Dans d'autres circonstances j'aurais trouvé ce genre de propos vulgaires. Là, cela me donnait simplement envie d'écarter largement les cuisses pour le laisser me donner du plaisir.

Il était plus qu'habile à ce petit jeu, et en peu de temps j'ai senti l'orgasme se construire dans mon ventre. Tel un incendie il s'est propagé sourdement à l'ensemble de mon corps et quand le plaisir a éclaté, concentré sur mon clitoris, j'ai longuement gémit ma jouissance, haletante et totalement abandonnée.

Il a attendu qu'un semblant de calme soit revenu dans mon ventre avant de cesser ses caresses.

Il est venu m'embrasser et quand il m'a parlé sa voix était rauque:

« si tu savais à quel point j'ai envie de te prendre… »

J'ai frissonné, serrant instinctivement les cuisses et il a passé sa main dans mes cheveux.

Cette fois il m'a demandé de m'agenouiller.

J'ai à nouveau prit son sexe imposant dans ma bouche, et il a guidé ma caresse.

Il était moins empressé que la veille, ses gestes étaient plus doux, mais je pouvais quand même ressentir le désir et le plaisir qui étaient les siens.

Je savais à quoi m'attendre cette fois et j'ai guetté les prémices de sa délivrance.

Néanmoins, quand il s'est déversé dans ma bouche, j'ai sursauté. Il a joui longuement, sa main droite caressant mes cheveux, la gauche posée sur ma nuque et guidant encore mes mouvements.

Mon cœur battait violement, et je n'ai pas eu besoin qu'il me le dise pour avaler son sperme.

Le goût de sa semence n'était pas mauvais, mais il était acre, et avaler rapidement était ma meilleure option.

Il m'a fait relever et m'a serrée contre lui, me regardant longuement.

Il a finalement déposé un baiser sur mon front en me murmurant:

« tu es exceptionnelle Bella…Je suis fier de toi… »

La fierté m'a envahie.

Je venais d'avoir un bonne dose de sperme en guise de petit déjeuner, et cela me rendait fière…

Je me suis habillée avec les vêtements qu'Alice m'avait donné la veille au soir.

Je ne les avait pas regardés et je me suis rendue compte que le slim était un diesel.

Jamais je n'avais porté de marques!Le tee shirt à manches longues noir était simple, mais très bien coupé, et le décolleté en V laissait voir la naissance de mes seins.

Une fois habillée, j'ai enfilé mes vieilles converses et une veste kaki, également fournie par Alice, puis je l'ai regardé.

Il portait lui aussi un jean et une chemise kaki ouverte sur un tee shirt noir. Nous étions assortis.

Il s'en est aperçu aussi et a éclaté de rire.

« Alice est très bonne à ce petit jeu! »

J'ai rassemblé mes affaires de la veille, ainsi que le pyjama que je n'avais pas porté et je l'ai suivit dehors.

Il prit ma main dans la sienne.

Nous avons retrouvé Emmett et la blonde devant leur porte.

Emmett a sourit en voyant nos mains et la blonde a dit:

« bravo Edward! Tu es vraiment doué! »

Il l'a fusillée du regard:

« ça suffit Rose! Ça ne te regarde pas! »

Il a aidé Emmett à charger les sacs, et elle m'a saisie par le bras,m'entraînant à quelques pas:

« il t'a fait l'amour? »

J'ai rougit.

« pas exactement! »

Alice nous a rejoint à ce moment là.

Elle a interrogé la blonde:

« qu'Est-ce qui se passe? »

« ton frère a une méthode bien à lui pour faire tenir les otages tranquilles! »

Alice a rit, et elle m'a demandé à son tour:

« vous avez couché ensemble? »

« pas tout à fait! »

J'étais gênée.

Elles ont paru surprises et Alice m'a demandé:

« tu es vierge? »

Mais qu'Est-ce qu'ils avaient tous avec cette question?!

Je me doutais qu'elles ne lâcheraient pas le morceau…

« oui… »

« il ne t'a pas déflorée alors? »

« euh,non! »

Blondinette a regardé Alice:

« ton frère est un gentleman dis donc! »

« je ne crois pas non!, Il t'a donné du plaisir quand même? »

« oui! »

J'avais hâte que cette conversation s'achève.

« il t'a fait une minette? »

La blonde s'amusait visiblement beaucoup de ma gêne et de mes rougissements, Alice avait l'air plus curieuse que moqueuse.

« c'est quoi une minette? »

« un cunnilingus! Il te lèche quoi! »

« je…euh…oui »

Elles ont poussé des cris de joie.

« tu as aimé? »

S'est enquit la blonde.

« ben oui »

Et tu lui a fait quoi, toi, une pipe je parie? »

« hum, oui! »

Je fixais mes pieds.

Elles étaient enthousiastes.

« tu as avalé? »

Bon sang, elles n'avaient aucune pudeur!

« oui »

« tu es à la hauteur dis donc! Edward doit être aux anges! »

« tu n'as pas vomit? »

« non, pourquoi? »

« tous les hommes adorent ça, si en plus tu avales sans te plaindre, jamais il ne regardera ailleurs! »

Quand le blond nous appelées, j'ai été soulagée.

Rien qu'à la façon dont Emmett et lui m'ont regardée, j'ai comprit qu'ils étaient au courant de tout.

J'étais gênée, mais une drôle de fierté m'envahissait aussi.

Je suis allée m'asseoir à la même place que la veille et il s'est assis très prêt de moi.

Il m'a embrassée et quand notre baiser s'est achevé, me laissant haletante, j'ai croisé le regard du blond dans le rétroviseur, et je l'ai soutenu.

J'ai mangé un beignet à la pomme et bu du jus d'orange.

Puis, je me suis endormie sans m'en rendre compte.

Quand il m'a réveillée en m'embrassant, je me suis rendue compte qu'on était sur une aire de repos.

Je me suis rendue aux toilettes avec Alice et la blonde. Je suis ressortie et me suis adressée à Alice:

« j'ai mes règles… »

Elle m'a tendu un tampon et je suis allée le mettre en place.

En ressortant j'ai dit à mi-voix:

« je vais avoir mal au ventre, je dois prendre du paracétamol! »

Alice m'a ramenée à la voiture, pendant que la blonde allait à la pharmacie.

J'ai commencé à poser des questions dès que blondie s'est éloignée de nous:

« c'est ton frère? »

« Edward? oui! Emmett aussi, Jasper et Rosalie sont jumeaux »

« je sais »

« pourquoi vous faites ça? »

« ça quoi? »

« les braquages. Emmett m'a dit, pour le gang des vampires »

Elle m'a fixé, indécise.

On arrivait aux voitures et elle a fait sortir Alaiena de la Volvo ou elle avait voyagé avec Emmett et la blonde.

J'ai caressé la chienne et elle est allé vadrouiller, se soulageant contre les roues des voitures.

Alice a soupiré.

« nous étions enfants, à cette époque là. J'avais 8 ans, Emmett 12 et Edward 10. Un matin de septembre, nos parents se sont rendus à la banque, avec Edward. Il y a eu un braquage. Ça mal tourné. Très mal. Les braqueurs se sont retranchés dans le coffre avec des otages, 35 heures durant. Nos parents étaient du nombre, Edward aussi. La mère de Rose et Jazz était employée à la banque. Guichetière. Elle aussi a été prise en otage. Après 29 heures de négociations, ils ont fait sortir Edward, et une dame âgée. Au bout de 35 heures, la brigade anti gang a donné l'assaut. Ils ont ouvert le feu parce qu'un des braqueurs s'est levé quand ils ont défoncé la porte.

Ils ont tiré sans trop de discernement.

C'était la pagaille je pense…

Tous les braqueurs ont été tués. Tous les otages aussi.

Ma mère est morte sur le coup, celle de Jazz et Rose aussi. Mon père est mort le lendemain,après une opération de 5 heures.

L'enquête a démontré que les braqueurs avaient de fausses armes. Des jouets! C'était des gamins,ou presque. Ils n'auraient pu faire de mal à personne…Mais le shérif a voulu faire un coup d'éclat, qui a très mal tourné… »

Je n'ai rien répondu. J'étais trop soufflée pour ça.

Elle a continué.

« Edward a été interrogé. On a essayé de lui faire dire qu'il avait été maltraité sauf que ça n'avait pas été le cas. On s'est retrouvé en foyer. Avec Jazz et Rose, qui n'avaient pas de père. On a grandit ensemble, soudés. Soudés par la colère, la haine même!

Je me doute que ça doit te paraître dingue, mais oui, on est devenu braqueurs à notre tour. La police n'a pas été fichue de protéger nos parents. Ils ont même souillé la mémoire de la mère de Jazz et Rose, en disent qu'elle était complice avec les qui était totalement faux! On ne tue personne Bella, on prend du fric, mais quelque part on nous le doit…La banque n'avait pas prit d'assurance pour ses employés, et Jasper et Rosalie n'ont rien touché, rien du tout!On a la rage tu vois! Contre la société, qui a fait de nous ce que nous sommes! Pas de soutien psychologique ni rien. J'aime le fric, comme ma famille, parce que le reste, nous ne l'avons pas…Nos parents étaient honnêtes... Tu vois ce que ça leur a rapporté…Les vrais voyous ne sont pas forcément ceux que l'on croit. Les braqueurs, ce jour là, ils étaient novices. Ils ont fait ça pour nourrir leur famille. Tu le crois ça? _**»(ndla:les propos d'Alice n'engagent qu'elle, pour ma part, je condamne fermement la malhonnêteté et la violence!)**_

Sa voix s'est brisée sur ces derniers mots et j'ai respecté son chagrin.

Alaiena est revenue quand je l'ai appelée et je l'ai caressée.

J'étais sous le choc. Je ne savais pas quoi penser. Je comprenais le point de vue d'Alice. Même si je ne le partageais pas.

Les autres nous ont rejoint.

Je l'ai regardé, lui.

Il avait été dans ma situation. Comment était-il passé de l'autre coté?

Comment se débrouillait-il pour vivre avec ça?

Il m'a tendu une bouteille de jus de pomme et s'est assis par terre.

Il a commencé à jouer avec la chienne et je les ai observés.

Il lui caressait le ventre, et elle se roulait à terre.

Elle s'est relevé et il a déposé un baiser sur son museau. Elle l'a gratifié d'un coup de langue sur le visage. Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de rire.

Alice est venue récupérer sa chienne.

« elle est à moi! »

J'ai dit, rêveusement:

« j'ai toujours eu envie avoir un chien… »

Il m'a regardé et m'a offert un sourire en coin:

« je t'en offrirai un, quand on sera installés »

« ou on va? »

« au soleil! En Californie. Prêt d'Oceanside. On a trouvé une maison isolée, prêt de l'océan. Ça te plaira! »

Il m'a tendu un téléphone.

Mon cœur a raté un battement.

Ma mère!

Il m'a fait asseoir à ma place dans le van et les deux blonds sont venus s'installer juste devant nous, se tournant pour me dévisager.

C'était bien vu: c'étaient eux trois qui me faisaient le plus peur…

Blondinette m'a fait répéter ce que je devais dire à ma mère.

J'ai récité, docilement.

Ma mère a répondu à la première sonnerie.

J'ai joué le jeu:

« maman! C'est Bella! Je vais bien, mais je suis encore en colère, j'ai besoin de prendre du recul, je vous donnerai des nouvelles, mais laissez moi tranquille! »

Elle a crié dans le téléphone:

« BELLA! On est mort d'inquiétude ton père et moi! Et Phil aussi, il »

Une drôle de rage s'est emparée de moi et j'ai hurlé dans le téléphone:

« je te dis que je suis en colère et toi tu me parles de Phil?! Pose toi un peu des questions maman! Papa ne vit que pour la pêche et toi pour Phil! J'en ai plus que marre de vous deux! »

J'ai violement raccroché et j'ai jeté le téléphone à terre.

Ils me dévisageaient tous les trois, tétanisés.

Je me suis passé la main dans les cheveux, et Blondinet a été le premier à réagir.

« tu seras une bonne recrue avec un peu d'entraînement! »

Sa sœur a éclaté de rire et j'ai craché:

« allez vous faire voir! »

Ils ont ri tous les trois mais ils m'ont laissée sortir du van.

J'ai marché en rond.

La fureur ne s'est calmée que très progressivement.

On a roulé encore pendant des heures.

Il me tenait contre lui, et sa main ne quittait guère ma cuisse.

C'était agréable, mais par moment j'avais comme un éclair de lucidité, et je me demandais comment je pouvais supporter ça.

En milieu d'après-midi on s'est à nouveau arrêté sur une aire de repos.

Je commençais à en avoir marre de ce voyage.

Tout ça était sans queue ni tête.

J'ai demandé un livre.

Il a dit oui immédiatement.

J'ai exigé de le choisir moi-même.

Il a hésité.

J'ai prit un air de chien battu.

Il a cédé.

Les deux blonds n'étaient pas d'accord.

Mais on est quand même allés tous les trois dans la boutique.

Il y avait pas mal de monde.

Je guettais mon moment.

Mon cœur battait la chamade.

J'ai choisit rapidement un livre et on s'est dirigés vers les caisses.

Je surveillais les alentours.

Je tachais d'avoir l'air innocente, mais la blonde ne s'est pas laissée avoir. Je l'ai vue murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille de son frère, et blondinet m'a offert un sourire carnassier, tout en le poussant lui du coude. Il a posé son bras tranquillement autour de mes épaules.

Il l'a laissé là, même quand on a été dehors, et presque en vue des voitures. Des larmes de colère et de déception me piquaient les yeux.

Il m'a embrassée avec fureur.

Je ne savais plus ou j'en étais.

« tu ne partiras pas Bella. Tu es avec nous à présent! Bientôt je te jure que tu n'auras plus envie de partir! »

Je commençais à le croire.

J'ai demandé un comprimé de paracétamol à Alice. Je commençais à avoir mal au ventre.

Il a posé sa main sur mon ventre et l'a frotté doucement.

Quand le van a démarré, j'ai regardé son visage, tachant de décider s'il était un gentil ou un méchant.

Ses yeux brillaient. Comme d'habitude, son regard était froid, inquisiteur, dangereux.

Intense.

Il a repoussé une mèche de mes cheveux et m'a embrassée encore.

J'ai décidé qu'il n'était pas gentil, mais pas méchant non plus.

Il était juste un être humain.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

_**Bella n'appelle par leurs prénoms qu'Alice et Emmett parce qu'ils lui sont les plus sympathiques… Elle connaît bien sur les prénoms de tous les Cullen!**_

_**Je suis amusée de constater qu'être enlevée par Edward Cullen n'effraye pas grand monde^^**_

_**Prochain chapitre un PDV Edward!!!**_


	7. dark edward

Je ne suis pas quelque un de gentil.

Ni de tendre.

Ni même de sympathique.

Je ne suis pas non plus un vrai méchant.

J'ai ma propre échelle de valeur, bien qu'elle diffère du commun des mortels: dans mon cas, comme dans celui de ma famille,ce qui prime, c'est notre attachement.

Nous sommes liés, soudés.

Par ce que nous avons vécu enfants, et par la vie que nous menons à présent.

Notre mot d'ordre c'est de faire front ensemble. Pour nous, les termes « soudés » et « entre aide » ne sont pas que des mots.

De nous cinq, je suis sans aucun doute le plus virulent, le plus en colère surtout.

Je ne suis pas le chef. Il n'y a pas de chef parmi nous. S'il y en avait un, ce serait certainement Rosalie, la plus froide, la plus calculatrice d'entre nous, celle qui a les pieds sur terre.

J'aime mon frère et ma sœur.

Emmett et mon confident, mon ami, et mon frère.

Alice est celle qui me fait rire, qui me rappelle que la vie peut être belle et mérite d'être vécue.

Jasper est mon double, nous nous ressemblons sans doute un peu trop pour nous entendre vraiment, mais notre amitié et notre attachement ne sont pas vains.

Rosalie est celle qui m'énerve le plus, bien que mon respect et mon amour pour elle soient sincères.

Et puis, maintenant, il y a Bella Swan.

Cette fille est ma punition.

Mon enfer personnel sur terre.

Je suis incapable de me maîtriser face à elle.

Enfin si, juste assez pour ne pas la prendre aussi sauvagement que j'en ai envie.

Je suis un homme normalement constitué de 22 ans, autant dire que je suis très attiré par la gente féminine, et par le sexe en particulier, mais bon, je n'ai pas 14 ans et je suis capable de gérer mon attirance.

En temps normal…

Parce que là…

Le pire de tout, c'est que cette fille n'est pas du tout mon genre.

Je suis plutôt, en temps normal, attiré par les filles aux cheveux et aux yeux clairs, assez grandes (je mesure moi-même plus d'1m85), et sure d'elles et de leur sexualité. Plus âgées que moi (pour l'expérience au lit) si possible.

Et là, cette fille est une gamine,vierge, brune aux yeux marrons, petite, maigrichonne ou presque ,mais bon, avec des seins et des fesses à me rendre dingue…

Dingue.

Voilà, c'est exactement ça.

Bella Swan me rend totalement fou.

Elle m'attire autant que je la déteste.

Je la déteste de m'obliger à la désirer autant…

Je ne supporte pas que cette gosse ait autant de pouvoir sur moi.

La seule bonne nouvelle, c'est qu'elle ne se rend pas compte justement de son pouvoir.

Les premiers temps, je passais ma colère et ma rage sur elle, lui hurlant dessus et la menaçant.

Je n'étais pas sympa avec elle, pas le moins du monde…

Ma famille était folle de rage après moi, surtout Rose.

J'ai été incapable de leur expliquer ce qui m'avait prit d'enlever cette fille comme ça.

Jamais nous n'avons prit d'otage, ou prévu de le faire.

Ça juste été plus fort que moi.

A la seconde ou j'ai vu cette petite silhouette, penchée sur le chien de ma sœur, je l'ai voulue. Il me la fallait, et je n'ai rien d'autre à expliquer.

Elle est courageuse.

Je vois bien qu'elle se bat pour tenter de retrouver sa liberté, pour prendre le dessus dans notre relation.

Mais jamais je ne la laisserai partir, jamais.

Je la veux, pour moi, à moi, pour toujours.

Elle ne le sait pas encore, mais elle est à moi.

Je ne veux pas la brusquer, pas lui faire de mal, mais je la veux.

Je veux la voir jouir, je veux la prendre, la baiser, tous les jours de ma vie.

Je suis une ordure sans doute. Mais je veux son plaisir aussi. Je sais qu'elle va aimer faire l'amour. Ça se voit.

Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe dans sa tête.

Je voudrais tant le savoir.

Elle est extraordinaire. Elle est impressionnante.

Je veux la voir devenir une des nôtres. C'Est-ce qui va se passer, inévitablement.

Je vais faire ce qu'il faut pour.

Mais je ne veux pas qu'elle s'aperçoive de l'effet qu'elle a sur moi.

Elle sait bien sur que je la désire incroyablement: je le lui ai dit, et puis je ne peux pas le cacher de toutes façons, mais c'est plus fort que ça. Le désir qu'elle m'inspire est d'une autre nature. Je voudrais pouvoir l'absorber, faire d'elle une partie de moi-même.

Je veux manipuler son corps à ma guise, je veux qu'elle accepte tout le plaisir que je veux lui donner, et que je veux qu'elle me donne. Je veux aussi qu'elle n'ait plus jamais envie de partir.

Je veux la soumettre.

Pas au sens mauvais du terme, mais je veux la mettre de mon coté. Je ne suis pas sur de m'y prendre comme il le faudrait. Sans doute devrais-je être plus gentil avec elle. Je le suis ,je crois, par moments. Je ne peux pas supporter l'idée qu'elle souffre. Physiquement ou moralement.

Et pourtant je suis la cause de sa douleur.

C'est moi qui ait ravagé sa vie. C'est à cause de moi qu'elle pleure la nuit dans son sommeil, appelant sa mère…

La première nuit j'ai cru devenir fou, du moins plus que je ne l'étais déjà.

Elle a pleuré presque toute la nuit dans son sommeil, malgré les somnifères.

J'ai même finit par la prendre dans mes bras pour la calmer. Et j'ai du lutter à la fois contre le désir qui me hurlait de lui arracher son pyjama et de la prendre comme une bête sur le champ et contre la colère que je m'inspirais moi-même.

J'ai été Bella.

J'ai été à sa place.

Et la colère que je ressens est celle que je n'ai pas eu, à l'époque.

Je veux que Bella devienne comme moi, pour justifier mes actions passées, présentes et même futures.

Je veux voir cette gamine innocente devenir elle aussi une braqueuse de banque, je veux la voir perdre sa pureté et devenir aussi accro au sexe avec moi que je le serai au sexe avec elle.

Je ne peux plus lutter contre le désir qu'elle m'inspire.

On a commencé à passer à l'acte. On y va doucement. J'adore la voir découvrir les sensations que son corps est capable de lui procurer, j'adore savoir que je suis celui qui lui donne son plaisir.

Elle est si belle, juste après l'orgasme, rouge et en sueur, tellement désarmante et touchante.

Je la trouve belle, tellement belle. Je n'avais jamais vu une fille aussi belle. Elle est parfaite dans son imperfection.

Elle est faite pour moi.

J'aime tant la manière dont elle me suce. Je suis incapable de me maîtriser.

La toute première fois j'ai ressenti un tel sentiment de puissance à me déverser dans sa bouche…Je n'aurais pas du le faire, sans doute, mais c'était trop fort.

Je voulais que la lueur presque enfantine dans son regard disparaisse…

Je n'aurais pas pensé qu'elle soit capable d'avaler,mais elle l'a fait.

Elle me surprend, elle m'étonne.

Elle ne sait pas s'y prendre, avec le sexe, mais je sais qu'elle sera divine…

Elle se laisse aller au désir et au plaisir.

Elle est motivée sans doute par l'idée de m'amadouer, de pouvoir un jour partir.

Mais il n'y a pas que ça.

Elle AIME ce qu'on fait ensemble.

Elle est à la hauteur. Elle a initié nos premiers rapprochements, même si c'était inconsciement. Elle me tient tête.

Alice et Rosalie m'ont menacé, le premier soir, quand j'ai dit que j'allais dormir avec elle, pour la surveiller. Mais je ne veux pas la violer. Je lui force la main, sans doute, mais elle aime véritablement ce que je lui fais subir.

J'adore la lécher.

Son goût est incroyable.

Son odeur m'enivre.

Son corps m'attire puissamment

Je ne peux plus me passer de la toucher, de la caresser.

J'ai tout le temps envie de la tenir dans mes bras, de caresser ses cheveux, de l'embrasser.

J'aime ce que nos baisers me font ressentir.

J'aime le désir qui m'embrase immédiatement, j'aime la façon dont mon cœur se met à battre, comme il n'avait jamais battu.

Mais ce que je préfère c'est la manière dont sa langue tournoie autour de la mienne, timide mais déjà passionnée.

Quand je quitte ses lèvres, j'adore littéralement voir son visage, ses yeux encore clos, ses lèvres entrouvertes, et surtout cette expression d'abandon,de confiance.

Je ne sais pas identifier le sentiment qui me broie la poitrine dans ces moments là.

La puissance de mon désir me fait presque peur. L'envie de la prendre, encore et encore, le besoin de l'embrasser de nouveau, et puis quelque chose de si fort, de si puissant qui monte en moi, et que je ne sais pas nommer, que je n'avais jamais ressenti.

Puis, elle ouvre ses yeux si profonds, et j'y lis souvent la peur, parfois l'incompréhension, toujours le doute.

Alors la colère m'étreint encore.

La colère envers moi même de ne pas être capable de lui donner confiance en moi.

La rage envers le destin, qui aurait pu me la faire connaître autrement.

Et puis, toujours ce drôle de sentiment, qui me coupe parfois le souffle, et qui me fait désirer tout à la fois la protéger, la soumettre à ma volonté, me noyer dans son regard et jouir encore et encore de son corps fait pour le mien.

Je ne sais pas ce qu'est-ce sentiment, si ce n'est qu'il me fait aussi peur qu'il m'exalte.

Bella est ma faiblesse.

Elle est aussi ma force.

Elle est à moi.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

_**Est-il vraiment utile que je précise qu'Edward est amoureux, bien qu'il n'en ai pas (encore) conscience?^^**_


	8. rebellion

_**Syndrome de Stockholm:propension des otages à développer une sympathie pour les preneurs d'otages, voire à passer dans leur camp.**_

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Je commençais à en avoir marre des motels.

Ça n'était que le deuxième, mais je n'avais jamais aimé voyager, et j'appréciais encore moins le changement et la nouveauté. Depuis quelques jours, j'étais servie…

J'avais le contrecoup de mes projets d'évasion avortés dans l'œuf de l'après-midi. Je me demandais comment j'avais pu penser qu'ils me laisseraient la moindre chance de m'en aller.

Je faisais la tête.

J'étais fatiguée, j'avais mal au ventre, j'étais irritable.

Il me tenait toujours serrée contre lui.

J'avais froid, et sa chaleur corporelle me faisait du bien.

J'étais furieuse qu'on ne me laisse pas les médicaments. Je n'aimais pas devoir demander un comprimé à une des filles quand j'en avais besoin.

Blondinette portait un tee shirt rouge sombre, presque bordeaux, qui lui allait magnifiquement bien. Cette fille était d'une beauté incroyable.

Personne ne me regardait, ou qu'on soit.

Il suffisait que Blondie soit là , et tous les regards se dirigeaient sur elle.

J'aurais pu tenir une pancarte: « AU SECOURS J'AI ETE KIDNAPPEE » que personne ne s'en serait aperçu.

Je voulais dormir. Je ne savais pas ce qu'il allait me faire, ce soir là, mais je n'étais pas d'humeur pour me laisser manipuler par monsieur, même s'il m'envoyait au paradis au passage.

On s'est installé dehors,pour manger.

Juste à coté de la piscine du motel. On était dans le nord de la californie. Il ne faisait pas assez chaud pour se baigner bien sur, on était en novembre, mais on pouvait manger dehors, avec un bon pull.

Il m'a fait asseoir sur ses genoux.

Il pressait de temps à autre son nez contre mon cou.

Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi il faisait cela, et encore moins comment ce simple geste,qui aurait du m'agacer au plus au point, me plaisait autant.

Je grignotais mon sandwich le plus lentement possible, parce que pendant que je mangeais, il ne m'embrassait pas. Pas que je n'apprécie pas ses baisers, au contraire, c'était tellement agréable que cela m'angoissait.

J'étais en train de me perdre. Il était en train de m'avoir.

Il était bien trop fort pour moi.

A nouveau il a enfouit son visage dans mon cou et j'ai du me mordre la lèvre en sentant sa bouche me mordiller gentiment. C'était doux, et j'adorais ça.

Je me suis détestée d'aimer ce qu'il me faisait.

J'étais faible.

Les larmes me sont montées aux yeux et je me suis levée, pour faire quelques pas au bord de la piscine.

J'aspirais l'air , tachant de retrouver mes esprits.

Je ne savais plus ce qu'il fallait que je fasse.

Je ne savais plus rien.

Des questions se bousculaient dans ma tête.

Qu'Est-ce que je retrouverais si je rentrais chez moi?

Mon père, qui ne me ferait plus jamais confiance?

Ma mère, qui voudrait me récupérer, de gré ou de force?

Ils me tanneraient de questions, pour savoir comment je m'étais débrouillée durant plusieurs jours, sans argent, sans téléphone, sans rien. Et je n'étais pas assez bonne menteuse pour inventer une fable convaincante _**(ndla: notez qu'elle n'envisage même pas de dénoncer les Cullen…). **_

Si j'avais eu un peu plus d'aplomb, j'aurais envisagé de simplement dire à mes parents de me laisser tranquille, mais je savais que ce ne serait pas le cas.

Et je ne voulais pas qu'il arrive quoi que ce soit de mal à Alice.

Alice était gentille avec moi. C'était la plus gentille. Elle me parlait toujours doucement, et me défendait contre les autres. Elle se ralliait à mes décisions. Elle m'aurait libérée, je pense, si elle avait pu.

Je ne voulais pas non plus qu'il arrive quelque chose à Emmett. Il ne s'occupait pas de moi, mais il me souriait quand on se retrouvait en face, et il ne m'avait jamais secouée ou effrayée. Il me faisait rire dès que possible.

Emmett et Alice étaient mes alliés.

A lui non plus je ne voulais pas vraiment de mal. Je détestais ce qu'il m'avait fait, le fait de m'avoir enlevée, mais je pouvais comprendre ses raisons. Ça me faisait peur, de le comprendre, mais je ne pouvais pas faire autrement. Il était traumatisé. Il aurait eu besoin d'aide, mais n'en avait jamais reçu. Ce n'était pas vraiment sa faute. Il aurait pu me frapper; me violer,me tuer même. Il ne l'avait pas fait. Il prenait soin de moi. Je ne pouvais pas me plaindre, pas réellement.

J'avais peur de lui, mais ce qui me faisait peur, si je voulais être honnête envers moi-même, c'était surtout de ce que je ressentais pour lui. Le désir qui naissait dans mon ventre dès qu'il me touchait. ..L'envie de me pelotonner contre lui…Le plaisir incroyable qu'il me procurait…

Blondinet me laissait plus circonspecte. Je me répétais qu'il ne pouvait pas être vraiment méchant, puisqu'il était avec Alice, mais il me mettait mal à l'aise. Je ne ressentais pas de compassion, venant de sa part.

Et je ne supportais pas Miss Monde.

Tout m'énervait chez elle. Sa beauté, sa blondeur, son corps de rêve, son aplomb, son sourire, son rire, tout me rendait nerveuse. J'étais hyper jalouse en fait.

J'aurais voulu lui ressembler un peu plus.

Alaiena est venue me rejoindre et je me suis accroupie pour la caresser.

Il est arrivé à ce moment là.

Je m'étais éloignée de lui depuis moins de deux minutes mais j'avais remarqué que depuis la veille il ne supportait pas qu'on soit loin l'un de l'autre plus de quelques secondes.

Je me suis sentie mal.

Ça c'était passé exactement comme ça.

Moi caressant le chien, et lui s'approchant, beau, gentil, et puis me poussant dans ce van, changeant ma vie à tout jamais en un centième de seconde.

Quand il a posé sa main sur mon épaule, me demandant si je n'avais pas froid, j'ai senti la rage me tordre le ventre.

La fureur m'a fait voir rouge, littéralement.

Je me suis relevée et je l'ai poussé avec violence.

Il est tombé dans la piscine.

Je suis restée les bras ballants, le regardant émerger, grelottant et stupéfait.

Je lui ai lancé, encore en proie à la fureur:

« moi aussi je peux agir sur une impulsion! »

En moins de deux secondes elle a été sur moi.

La blonde.

Il était déjà en train de sortir de la piscine, et j'ai cru qu'elle allait me pousser à mon tour, ou me frapper.

Alors j'ai levé la main et je l'ai giflée tellement fort qu'elle est tombée à terre . Emmett s'est précipité sur elle.

Le blond m'a sauté dessus, m'immobilisant en me tenant par derrière et il a commencé à m'entraîner vers les chambres.

Alice s'est accrochée à son bras, lui criant de me lâcher.

Presque immédiatement une forme mouillée s'est jetée sur nous.

Je suis passée des bras du blond aux siens à lui.

Il m'a poussée dans la chambre.

J'ai protégé mon visage de mes bras, persuadée qu'il allait me frapper.

Mais il m'a empoignée par le pull et m'a traînée dans la salle de bains.

Une fois de plus, j'étais passée de la colère à la terreur.

Je ne savais pas ce qu'il allait me faire.

Mon esprit fonctionnait à toute allure.

Je ne pouvais pas appeler Emmett à la rescousse. Pas après ce que je venais de faire à sa copine. Je savais qu'Emmett l'adorait. Alice était physiquement trop faible pour m'être d'une grande aide.

Il m'arrachait mes vêtements.

J'ai senti les coutures du tee shirt craquer.

Il m'a plaquée face contre le mur,et mon soutien gorge s'est retrouvé à terre.

Il s'est pressé contre moi, trempé et glacé, et j'ai gémit de froid.

Ses mains ont emprisonné mes seins et ses lèvres se sont posées sur mon épaule.

Il a joué avec mes mamelons, me faisant crier de plaisir, tout en embrassant avidement mon dos et mon cou.

Il a oté sa chemise et son torse nu s'est collé contre mon dos, me faisant frissonner à nouveau.

Ses doigts titillaient toujours mes mamelons et j'ai du poser mes mains contre le mur, tremblant sous l'intensité de la caresse, et surtout de mes émotions.

J'ai bougé mes fesses contre lui.

Aussitôt, ses mains ont quitté mes seins et il m'a plaquée plus durement contre le mur.

Ma joue pressée contre le carrelage froid, je l'ai senti faire glisser mon jean le long de mes hanches, puis de mes jambes.

J'ai été nue très rapidement.

Il m'a alors retournée et pour la première fois depuis que je l'avais expédiée dans la piscine j'ai croisé son regard.

Il n'était pas aussi furieux que je m'y attendais. Il y avait de la colère dans ses yeux, bien sur, mais il y avait aussi de l'amusement et quelque chose qui ressemblait à du respect.

A ce moment là la porte de la salle de bain s'est ouverte à toute volée sur Alice et le blond.

J'étais nue et je me suis pressée contre lui pour tenter de me soustraire au regard des deux autres.

Alice s'est jetée sur lui et blondinet m'a attrapée par la main, me tirant loin de lui.

Alice criait à son frère de ne pas me faire de mal.

Il s'est approchée de moi et a essayée de me récupérer.

Je me suis retrouvée serrée entre lui et le chéri d'Alice,qui ne savait pas ou poser ses mains sur moi pour me retenir sans avoir l'air de me peloter. Il a finit par les mettre sur ma taille.

Mais lui a crié :

« je vais pas lui faire de mal! Dégagez maintenant! »

Le blond m'a relâchée et a prit Alice dans ses bras.

Cette dernière m'a interrogée du regard:

« ça va Bella? »

J'ai fait oui de la tête.

J'essayais de cacher mes seins et mon pubis de mes mains.

Il m'a étroitement serrée contre lui,passant sa main dans mes cheveux.

« dégagez! »

a-t-il répété, et ils sont partis.

Il a reporté son attention sur moi.

« je peux savoir ce que tu comptais faire exactement en me balançant dans la piscine? »

Sa voix était rauque.

Il ne portait plus que son jean, et je pouvais voir son érection en distendre le tissu.

Visiblement, son petit plongeon dans l'eau froide n'avait pas calmé ses ardeurs, bien au contraire.

J'ai relevé le menton et j'ai dit, le plus posément possible:

« je ne sais pas…Une impulsion… »

Son regard a foncé et ses mâchoires se sont contractées:

« ne joue pas les ingénues avec moi Bella…Tu es déjà bien assez bandante sans ça! »

J'ai soutenu son regard, mais la peur faisait battre mon cœur.

Il m'a poussée à nouveau contre le mur et a enlevé son jean et son boxer.

J'avais beau l'avoir eu plusieurs fois dans ma bouche, sa queue m'impressionnait toujours autant.

L'idée de l'avoir en moi, sans doute à brève échéance, me terrifiait autant qu'elle m'excitait.

Quand il a prit ma main et l'a posé sur son sexe , j'ai commencé à le caresser, mettant mes doigts autour du gland et allant et venant, guidée par sa main, et d'une voix tremblante j'ai murmuré:

« j'ai mes règles »

Il a grogné:

« ah oui c'est vrai,Rosalie me l'a dit »

Elle le lui avait dit?Je regrettais encore moins cette gifle…

Il m'a poussée sous la douche et l'eau chaude m'a fait du bien.

Il s'est rapidement lavé et je n'ai même pas essayé de me savonner moi-même, parfaitement consciente qu'il voudrait s'en charger.

J'ai néanmoins gigoté quand il a commencé à passer ses doigts dans les replis de mon sexe mais il m'a dit, amusé:

« ce n'est qu'un peu de sang…Et puis, tu as un tampon, non? »

Je n'ai pas répondu, mais j'ai fermé les yeux, avide de sentir le désir monter à nouveau en flèche dans mon ventre.

Il nous a rincé et quand on est sorti de la douche, j'ai comprit qu'il prenait sa revanche:

« change ton tampon »

J'ai attendu qu'il quitte la salle de bain mais il est resté planté là, goguenard…

« sors d'ici! »

« certainement pas! Allez, vas-y sinon je le fais moi-même! »

J'étais persuadée qu'il ne cherchait qu'à m'humilier, et j'ai tapé du pied.

Mais il s'est approchée de moi ,l'air déterminé et j'ai reculé, dans le minuscule espace entre la vasque et la porte de douche.

Furieuse, j'ai sorti un tampon neuf de ma trousse de toilette, puis j'ai levé les yeux. Il me regardait, amusé.

Je l'ai foudroyé du regard et il a rit, puis a levé les mains en l'air, signe de paix universel, et il a baissé le regard.

A toute allure j'ai tiré sur le fil de mon tampon, l'ai jeté dans les toilettes et j'ai placé le nouveau, me dépêchant tellement que j'ai mit du sang sur mes doigts.

J'ai tiré la chasse et je me suis tournée vers lui.

Il me fixait, l'air impénétrable. J'étais incapable de dire depuis combien de temps il m'observait ainsi.

Je me suis lavée les mains, tremblant de colère et de honte.

Il m'a tirée par la main vers le lit et j'ai attendu, déroutée.

Il lancé un coussin à terre et m'a murmuré langoureusement:

« ce coup-ci c'est moi d'abord »

Je me suis agenouillée sur le coussin, guidée par ses mains sur mes épaules.

Il a passé ses mains dans mes cheveux, les écartant pour dégager la vue.

Puis il a introduit son sexe dans ma bouche. J'ai fermé les yeux et j'ai commencé à le sucer, sa main sur ma nuque imprimant le rythme qu'il désirait.

Il a grogné de plaisir dès les premiers coups de langue et m'a dit:

« ça ne va pas être long, je suis tendu à bloc »

Il a imprimé un rythme rapide, je sentais sa queue frémir dans ma bouche et en moins de deux ou trois minutes il a poussé un cri rauque et s'est répandu en moi.

J'ai retenu ma respiration et j'ai avalé sa semence au fur et à mesure qu'il la déversait dans ma bouche.

Il gémissait, caressant mes joues et mes cheveux.

Il m'a maintenue ainsi un moment, même après qu'il soit sorti de ma bouche.

Puis, se relevant, il m'a basculée sur le lit.

Mon ventre était déjà en feu.

J'ai eu le temps de penser qu'une heure plus tôt je n'étais absolument pas d'humeur à batifoler ainsi.

Mais il était beaucoup trop sexy, beaucoup trop érotique pour que je puisse résister.

Il était partout sur moi.

Ses lèvres, sa langue, ses mains se promenaient sur mon corps sans relâche.

Il a mit le feu partout ou il allait.

Il a caressé, sucé, léché, aspiré chaque parcelle de mon corps, de mon cou à mes orteils, en s'attardant très longuement sur mes seins, mais en évitant soigneusement ma minette.

Je n'en pouvais plus.

J'ai alors glissé ma main entre mes cuisses mais il m'a saisi le poignet, m'empêchant de me caresser.

J'ai pleurniché de frustration.

« qu'Est-ce qu'il y a ma puce? Tu as besoin de quelque chose? »

« je…j'ai envie! »

« envie de quoi? »

J'ai râlé de colère, et plus encore de désir.

Je me tordais sur le lit.

« demande moi Bella, demande moi sinon je ne te toucherai pas… »

J'ai dégluti.

J'avais trop envie…

« caresse moi »

« ou ça ma belle? »

Il avait juré ma mort…

« làààààà! »

« ou ça LA? »

Prenant me respiration, je luttais pour soulever les hanches, tout en me résignant à gémir:

« ma petite chatte! J'en peux plus!!! »

Il a sourit et ses mains ont enserré mes hanches, me plaquant enfin contre le matelas.

Les jambes écartées le plus possible, je me suis légèrement redressée pour voir sa bouche se poser sur mon clitoris.

Sans doute parce que j'étais réglée, il a laissé sa langue uniquement sur mon petit bouton de plaisir, le caressant et l'aspirant tout à tour.

Je n'ai pas cherché à retenir la boule de feu qui s'est allumée dans mon bas ventre.

Au contraire, je l'ai laissée grandir, gémissant et ondulant des hanches pour lui laisser prendre autant d'ampleur qu'il le faudrait.

Au moment ou j'allais jouir, il cessé ses caresses et j'ai crié, au bord de l'implosion.

« dis mon nom! »

Je ne comprenais pas.

« dis mon prénom et je continue! »

Je ne pouvais plus attendre pour enfin atteindre mon plaisir, alors j'ai soufflé:

« Edward… »

« PLUS FORT! »

« EDWARD!!! »

Il a reprit sa caresse, tandis que je pleurais plusieurs fois encore son prénom...

L'orgasme m'a alors violement rattrapée et j'ai rejeté la tête en arrière, criant ma délivrance, tandis que le feu de l'extase éclatait dans mon ventre.

Je n'avais pas encore reprit mon souffle, que ses lèvres se posaient sur ma joue.

« ça se passera comme ça…tu me supplieras de te pénétrer…J'ai hâte tu sais.. Il n'y rien de meilleur sur terre, tu verras »

J'étais dubitative, parce que je venais de connaître le plus grand plaisir de toute ma vie, mais j'ai décidé de lui faire confiance.

Il s'est agenouillé à coté de moi et je me suis rendu compte qu'il était totalement dur. J'ai du avoir l'air surprise parce qu'il m'a dit:

« c'est ta faute! Te faire jouir m'a fait bander à nouveau! »

Il a passé sa main sous ma nuque et j'ai sucé sa queue encore une fois.

Ça été plus long, plus intense aussi.

Il a joui en criant et j'ai réussit à tourner la tête sur le coté après les deux premiers jets de sperme.

Le troisième et le quatrième jets ont atterris sur ma joue avant qu'il ne m'attrape et ne remette sa queue dans ma bouche, finissant de jouir en moi.

J'ai finit d'avaler, relativement fière d'avoir réussit à me dégager.

Mais il a passé deux doigts sur ma joue, ramassant sa semence et me les a mit dans la bouche, me les faisant sucer.

Il recommencé son petit jeu jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y ait plus une goutte de liquide sur mon visage.

« tu étais drôlement mignonne avec ce sperme sur ton visage, mais c'est très important pour moi que tu avales bien tout…Ça te dégouttes? »

« un peu »

« tu vas t'habituer »

Je n'ai rien répondu, mais je savais qu'il avait raison.

Je me suis endormie dans ses bras.

Le lendemain nous sommes partis pour la dernière journée de voyage.

Je me suis mordue les lèvres en voyant Miss Monde.

Ma gifle lui avait laissé un bleu sur la joue.

Elle m'a ignorée, surveillée par son frère et Alice.

Emmett m'a regardée, essayant d'afficher un air sévère:

« elle ne voulait pas te faire de mal tu sais, elle voulait juste te protéger d'Edward, après ce que tu lui avais fait »

Argh…

J'ai alors croisé le regard de Rosalie.

Elle était en colère, mais il y avait autre chose.

Je me suis approchée, restant prudemment à quelques pas.

« hum, je suis désolée de t'avoir frappée, je pensais que tu allais me pousser, ou me taper dessus… »

Elle a seulement soulevé une épaule, affichant un air dédaigneux, mais, quelques minutes après, tandis que je buvais une tasse de chocolat chaud, juste avant de monter dans le van, elle s'est approchée à pas de loup, me faisant sursauter et elle m'a déposé un baiser sur la joue.

Elle a eu immédiatement l'air furieux et m'a dit:

« pas la peine de le raconter à tout le monde! »

« je ne le dirai qu'à Alaiena! »

J'ai bu les dernières gorgées de ma boisson, brusquement impatiente de voir cette fameuse maison d'Oceanside.


	9. syndrome

_**Edward n'est pas quelque un de gentil et d'équilibré, je pensais que vous l'aviez remarqué. Il contraint (sans violence) Bella à certaines pratiques, parce qu'il essaye de garder le pouvoir.**_

_**Dans le dernier chapitre, il a exigé qu'elle change son tampon devant lui, non pas pour l'humilier, mais pour lui monter que c'est lui qui décide ( je précise qu'il n'a pas regardé). Mais c'était surtout en rapport avec une blague racontée à Alaiena la veille: « ce sont trois vampires qui arrivent dans un bar. Deux demandent une tasse de sang, le dernier commande une tasse d'eau bouillante. Les deux autres le regardent de travers: « t'es plus des nôtres » et le troisième, sortant un tampon usagé de sa poche: « hé! Relaaax! si on peut plus se faire une petite infusion!!! ». Elle est très fine ,hein?!!!^^**_

_**Bisous à Alaiena, justement.**_

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

J'ai commencé à me sentir mal dès le début du trajet. Au fur et à mesure que la journée avançait, je me sentais de plus en plus malade.

J'avais mal au ventre, et le paracétamol ne me soulageait plus du tout.

La nausée me tordait en deux.

Au début, j'ai essayé de cacher mon état, mais il s'en est aperçu quand même.

En début d'après-midi je claquais des dents et pleurais de douleur.

Ils se sont arrêtés pour faire le point.

La température était clémente, mais je grelottais de froid.

Ce que je ne leur ai pas dit, c'est que mes nerfs lâchaient tout simplement.

Alice est venue me parler, tandis que j'étais allongée de tout mon long sur la banquette du van.

Il était sorti, presque flanqué dehors par sa sœur.

Alice s'inquiétait, mais elle se doutait que mon mal était plus psychologique que physique.

Je ne souhaitais qu'une chose: me réveiller de ce long cauchemar.

En même temps,l'idée de ne plus voir Alice me rendait incroyablement triste.

Même la pensée de ne plus le voir LUI me rendait malade.

Si là, maintenant, on m'avait ouvert le porte et proposé de m'en aller, je ne savais pas ce que j'aurais fait.

Pire: j 'ignorais ce que j'aurais eu envie de faire…

De toutes façons, je n'avais pas le choix…

Le manque de liberté me rendait folle.

En fait j'aurais voulu que les choses se soient passées autrement.

J'aurais voulu les rencontrer dans d'autres circonstances. Devenir leur amie.

Mais en gardant mon libre arbitre.

Parce que faire partie de leur famille était tentant.

Ils s'aimaient. Pour de vrai. Cela se voyait.

Ils riaient ensemble, ils avaient une complicité palpable.

Ils se serraient les coudes.

Ils m'attiraient.

Auprès d'eux, j'étais quelque un d'autre.

J'étais une adulte.

Mais dans le « bon » sens du terme. Dans le sens ou ils me traitaient comme une adulte. Bien sur, je ne pouvais pas faire certaines choses, comme aller sur internet mais quand Emmett parlait crûment de sexe, personne ne lui faisait remarquer que j'étais là, et que je n'aurais pas du entendre ce genre de propos.

Il y avait des avantages indéniables:plus de courses, plus de cuisine, plus de lessive.

Plus de contraintes.

De l'argent.

A gogo.

Alice m'avait dit qu'elle allait m'acheter des vêtements,quand on serait installés dans cette maison d'Oceanside. J'avais haussé les épaules, mais en fait cette idée me plaisait bien.

Il m'avait dit que je pourrais aussi commander tous les livres que je voudrais.

Je n'étais pas quelque un de vénal, loin de là, j'avais toujours vécu dans la simplicité, mais être à leurs cotés m'ouvraient d'autres portes.

J'avais eu un but, depuis mon entrée au collège: aller en fac de langues. J'aimais le français et l'espagnol. J'avais eu l'ambition de devenir traductrice. Je n'étais pas quelque un de très sociable, et j'aimais l'idée de travailler seule chez moi, sans patron ou collègues pour me casser les pieds.

Mes sanglots ont redoublés en pensant que, à présent, j'aurais même retrouvé avec plaisir le Lycée.

Puis j'ai réalisé que ça n'était pas le Lycée qui me manquait. C'était les trajets pour m'y rendre, c'était la possibilité de m'y rendre…Les autres élèves ne me manquaient pas: je n'avais pas d'amis. Mais les études me manquaient.

Ma situation était plus facile les jours précédents: je me battais pour retrouver ma vie d'avant. Tout ce que je faisais y comprit mes relations intimes avec lui, allaient dans ce sens. Le fait que j'y prenne un plaisir presque indécent était un bonus, mais je me disais que je faisais cela pour endormir sa méfiance.

Mais à présent je ne savais plus. Je ne savais plus si j'avais vraiment envie de les quitter.

Mon ancienne vie m'apparaissait terne et sans éclat. Mes parents étaient gentils, mais l'égoïsme de ma mère me paraissait évident, à présent. Mon père ne me traitait comme sa fille que pour m'éloigner des garçons. Le reste du temps, j'étais une parfaite petite ménagère, et à présent je trouvais cela insupportable. A 16 ans, je n'avais pas à m'occuper ainsi de la maison. J'étais sure, pourtant ,de l'amour de mes parents. Mais aimer ne suffit pas toujours. Je voulais autre chose, à présent.

Me retrouver confrontée à cette réalité me rendait malade.

Je savais quand j'avais commencé à voir les choses telles qu'elles étaient:quand Rosalie m'avait déposé un baiser sur la joue. Si même elle pouvait m'intégrer dans leur famille, alors je pouvais m'y faire une place.

Je voulais devenir amie avec elle et Alice.

Je voulais qu'Emmett devienne mon grand frère. Je souhaitais voir ma relation avec Jasper évoluer vers la complicité.

Et Edward. Je le désirais. Inutile de me voiler la face. Je crevais d'envie de coucher avec lui. Qu'il me prenne ma virginité, et qu'ensuite je puisse prendre du plaisir.

Et souhaiter tout cela me donnait l'impression d'être un monstre.

Comment pouvais-je désirer devenir comme eux. Eux, dont la vie était celle de fuyards? Eux qui risquaient la prison à vie, voire la peine de mort? Eux qui volaient, bafouaient les lois et terrorisaient les gens?

Et pourtant, oui…Oui je voulais devenir l'une d'entre eux.

Je me débattais encore contre cette idée.

C'était tout ce qui restait de l'ancienne Bella Swan.

Pendant que je méditais ainsi, Alice me passait sur le front un linge humide.

Au bout de presque une heure, Edward nous a rejoint. Son front était barré d'un pli soucieux.

Il a regardé sa sœur et d'un ton sans réplique a dit:

« je l'emmène consulter un médecin. Moi seul. Je prends le risque. Elle ne peut pas rester comme ça. »

On est monté dans la Volvo argentée, lui au volant, moi à coté de lui.

Il a conduit en silence jusqu'à la ville la plus proche, nommée Oroville, dans la région de Sacramento.

Je grelottais toujours.

J'aurais voulu pouvoir cesser de penser.

Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me demander ce qu'était Edward pour moi.

Mon agresseur? Mon bourreau?Mon petit ami?

Je ne savais plus. Ne pas savoir me rendait folle.

Il s'est garé à proximité d'un centre médical.

Nous avons patienté dans la salle d'attente. Il n'a pas lâché ma main.

Quand ça a été mon tour je ne savais pas quoi dire au médecin.

Edward lui a dit que j'étais malade suite à un choc psychologique.

Évidemment, le médecin a demandé quel genre de choc…

Je n'ai pas laissé Edward répondre:

« j'ai appris la mort de ma grand-mère…Elle a été renversée par une voiture, dont le conducteur a prit la fuite. »

J'ai aussitôt fondu en larmes. Ce n'était pas vrai, cependant ma grand-mère était effectivement morte ,plusieurs années auparavant,mais dans son lit, d'un arrêt cardiaque.

Edward m'a dévisagée, interloqué.

Le médecin m'a examinée.

Edward est resté debout, les bras ballant, quand je suis passée derrière le paravent avec le médecin.

A moi voix, celui-ci m'a demandé tout en prenant ma tension:

« qui Est-ce jeune homme pour toi? »

Avec autant de naturel que j'ai pu, j'ai dit:

« mon cousin. Je passe le WE chez lui et sa copine »

Il n'a pas eu l'air convaincu, mais ne m'a rien demandé de plus.

J'ai expliqué avoir très mal au ventre, parce que j'étais réglée.

Il m'a demandé à quand remontait mon dernier rapport sexuel et j'ai répondu être vierge. Ça a eu l'air de le rassurer.

Il m'a prescrit des médicaments plus forts pour la douleur, et un anxiolytique léger pour me remettre du choc.

Quand on est revenus prêt d'Edward il a demandé à ce dernier à lui parler, seul à seul.

Avant qu'Edward ait eu le temps de réagir, le médecin m'avait poussée dans le couloir, me demandant de patienter dans la salle d'attente.

Je suis restée dans le couloir, désorientée.

J'ai réfléchit rapidement.

J'avais plusieurs options.

La plus évidente était de me confier à quelque un dans la salle d'attente. Hors de question. Edward passerait sur la chaise électrique.

Fuir. Hors de question aussi. Je n'avais ni argent, ni vivres, ni moyen de locomotion, ni même la possibilité de joindre mon père.

Attendre sagement dans la salle d'attente. Ben non, tiens!

J'ai décidé de jouer un tour à Edward.

Je suis allée l'attendre à coté de la voiture.

Il est arrivé en courant, moins de 10 minutes après, une expression de panique sur le visage.

Je l'ai regardée,innocente:

« ça puait dans la salle d'attente »

Il n'a pas répondu et a ouvert les portes,se laissant tomber sur le siège conducteur.

Une fois dans la voiture, je l'ai questionné:

« il t'a parlé de quoi? »

Il n'a pas répondu.

Ses mains tremblaient sur le volant.

En un éclair j'ai réalisé que je venais de laisser passer ce qui serait peut-être ma seule chance de m'enfuir.

La tête m'a tournée.

La nausée m'a tordue le ventre.

Sans que je puisse me retenir j'ai violement vomit, sans même avoir le temps d'attraper mon pull posé à l'arrière pour vomir dedans.

Edward été aspergé.

Il a crié, de surprise et de peur.

J'étouffais tant c'était violent.

Puis je me suis mise à sangloter.

J'évacuais la colère et la peur.

Il jurait doucement et je l'ai senti me prendre par les épaules.

Il m'a maladroitement tapoté le dos.

Je savais qu'il ne supportait pas de me voir pleurer. Ça le mettait en colère .

Mais les larmes me faisaient du bien.

Il a finit par me dire:

« on va rejoindre les autres, Alice s'occupera de toi! »

En moins de cinq minutes on se garait à coté du van.

Rosalie a ouvert la portière et a reculé en grimaçant.

Il m'a aidée à sortir.

Jasper s'est approché, à distance raisonnable:

« ben dis donc…ça lui a fait du bien de voir un médecin! »

Edward les a regardé et il m'a serrée contre lui.

Quand il a parlé, sa voix était plus rauque que d'habitude:

« elle aurait pu partir, mais elle ne l'a pas fait… »

Le silence s'est alors installé, seulement entrecoupé de mes sanglots de désespoir.

La première a rompre le silence a été Alice:

« tu regrettes? »

J'ai abord agité la tête pour dire non, puis pour dire oui .

Parce que c'était ça: je ne savais pas si je regrettais ou pas, si je voulais rester ou pas.

Les trois garçons ont commencé à nettoyer la voiture.

J'avais vomit par terre et ils ont carrément jeté les tapis de sol.

Emmett est allé acheter du produit nettoyant et des tapis neufs.

Edward est allé se changer dans les toilettes.

Alice m'a sorti une tenue propre et elle et Rosalie m'ont accompagnée dans les toilettes quand il est revenu.

J'ai enfilé un jean noir et une chemise longue bleu marine. Quand je suis ressortie, j'ai moi-même jeté dans la poubelle mes vêtements . C'était ceux que je portais le jour de mon enlèvement.

La seule chose qui me restait de mon ancienne vie.

Je me suis regardée dans le miroir.

J'ai passé de l'eau sur mon visage et dans mes me suis brossée les dents.

J'ai regardé les filles:

« je veux laisser repousser mes cheveux »

Elles ont approuvé silencieusement.

J'ai demandé à Rosalie de me prêter son maquillage.

Elle l'a fait, me regardant d'un air légèrement surpris.

Je me suis mit un peu de mascara, et du gloss naturel.

Puis je me suis adressée à Alice:

« je voudrais que tu m'achètes du maquillage rien que pour moi! »

« bien sur! »

On est retourné aux voitures.

Edward m'a dit qu'on allait monter dans la Volvo, tous les deux.

Je n'ai pas répondu, mais je l'ai fixé un moment.

Il a détourné le regard le premier alors je lui ai dit:

« je veux étudier. Trouve une solution! »

Il ma regardée dans les yeux:

« bien sur! Par correspondance, c'est pas un problème »

On est monté dans la voiture.

« je veux pouvoir rassurer mes parents régulièrement! »

« on se débrouillera! »

J'ai hésité un moment, le regardant à la dérobée, de temps à autre.

Il était concentré sur la conduite.

Son visage m'a paru jeune. Pour la première fois, je lui ai accordé un peu d'innocence.

J'ai taché d'avoir une voix ferme sans y parvenir. Mais j'ai néanmoins dit:

« je ne veux plus avaler. Plus jamais. Sauf si JE le décide »

Il a grimacé.

J'ai tapé du pied.

« Ok »

a-t-il dit en soupirant.

Puis il m'a lancé un sourire éblouissant.

« on fera autre chose…Ça te plaira sans doute plus! »

L'heure était aux revendications.

Si je devais rester avec eux, ce serait, en partie, à mes conditions.

J'ai inspiré.

« c'est quoi, ton nom de famille? »

Il m'a regardée rapidement. Mon cœur battait. Il a finit par murmurer:

« Cullen… »

« c'est moche! »

Il a rit, et moi aussi.

Bella Cullen.

En fait, ça me plaisait bien.

-

-

-

-

-

-

_**Mise en place du syndrome de Stockholm, pour de bon. Ce n'est pas sans douleur. Pas de lemon dans ce chapitre, mais c'est pour mieux se rattraper dans le prochain!!!**_

**_Je pars en vacances en début de semaine, je ne sais pas si j'aurai le temps d'écrire un utre chapitre d'ici là!!!_**


	10. Stockholm

Pendant plusieurs jours après notre arrivée à Oceanside, j'ai continué à être malade.

Je n'avais même pas réalisé, le soir de notre arrivée, que notre périple était terminé.

Le premier soir, nous avons encore dormit dans un motel.

Je sais que Rose et Alice ont aidé Edward à me laver, me coucher, parce que la fièvre me faisait trembler, et délirer.

J'ai dormit dans les bras d'Edward. Il était protecteur et inquiet, aussi.

Le lendemain, pendant que les quatre autres étaient allés acheter le mobilier et mettre un maximum de choses en place dans la nouvelle maison, Edward s'est occupé de moi. Je sais qu'il m'a nourri à la petite cuillère, me donnant des yaourts et des compotes. Il a du broyer les comprimés pour me les faire avaler.

En fin d'après-midi, il m'a amené à la nouvelle maison.

Je ne me souviens presque pas de notre arrivée. Je sais juste, parce qu'on me l'a beaucoup raconté en riant par la suite, que j'ai demandé si c'était la maison de Brad Pitt et Angelina Jolie…

Edward m'a directement amenée à la salle de bain, et après la douche il m'a couchée dans notre nouvelle chambre ,ou j'ai dormit plusieurs jours.

Je me souviens que je me réveillais, et n'avait qu'une hâte: me rendormir.

Personne, pas même moi, n'était dupe: en dormant, je fuyais la réalité.

J'en avais sans doute besoin.

Et puis, une nuit, la 3° après notre arrivée, j'ai rêvé.

C'était, pour la première fois depuis mon enlèvement, un rêve agréable, et non pas un de ces cauchemars angoissants qui peuplaient mes nuits depuis une semaine.

J'étais allongée ,au soleil, dans une pairie magnifique. Il y avait des millions de pâquerettes et le ciel était d'un bleu profond. Le soleil réchauffait ma peau. J'entendais les oiseaux chanter. Et je n'étais pas seule.

Edward était là.

Tout à coté de moi, je me pressais contre lui.

Par moments, nous nous regardions et échangions un baiser.

J'étais bien.

Vraiment bien.

Heureuse et détendue.

Je me suis réveillée.

Sur la table de nuit d'Edward, un réveil digital indiquait 3H52.

Il dormait. Je l'ai regardé.

Il paraissait si jeune.

Si doux. Si innocent. Si vulnérable.

J'ai cherché dans son visage les traits du petit garçon de 10 ans qui avait été otage 29H00 durant.

Je n'ai pas eu de mal à les trouver.

Je me suis levée en silence et j'ai trouvé la salle de bain.

Je me suis regardée dans le miroir.

Mes traits étaient moins tirés, mes cheveux avaient un peu repoussé, je me plaisais plus qu'avant.

Je suis descendue à la cuisine et j'ai bu un verre de lait.

Dans le tiroir de la cuisine, il y avait des couteaux.

J'ai, pour la dernière fois et j'en avais conscience, laissé mon esprit vagabonder, et me suis imaginée prendre le couteau, égorger les autres habitants de cette maison et m'enfuir.

J'ai secoué la tête, horrifiée.

Je ne pouvais plus les détester depuis plusieurs jours.

Mon cœur s'est mit à battre.

A présent, j'allais pouvoir les aimer.

Je suis remontée me coucher, mais j'avais tant dormit ces derniers jours que j'ai pas pu trouver le sommeil à nouveau.

A 6H30 je suis redescendue silencieusement à la cuisine, et j'ai préparé un vrai petit déjeuner.

Des œufs, du bacon, des pancakes, des muffins et du thé.

Le premier à descendre a été Jasper.

Ses yeux bleus se sont agrandis en me découvrant à la table de la cuisine, puis il m'a sourit.

Il était le seul à présent, avec qui je n'étais pas à l'aise.

Il s'est assis en face de moi et a prit un muffin.

« tu cuisines bien Bella. C'est très bon! Et je suis heureux de te voir guérie »

« merci »

Alice et Rosalie sont descendues ensemble.

Elles ont prit du thé et des pancakes.

Elles aussi m'ont félicitée.

Peu prés, quelque un a dévalé les escaliers et nous avons vu Edward arriver en courant, l'air affolé.

Il a eu l'air soulagé en me découvrant sagement à table avec les autres.

Il a hésité, puis est venu m'embrasser.

J'ai fermé les yeux pour goûter pleinement ce baiser, le premier depuis plusieurs jours.

« tu vas mieux on dirait! C'est mieux de te voir comme ça tu sais! »

Il a fait bouger Alice pour s'asseoir à coté de moi.

Il a mangé de tout et m'a plusieurs fois félicitée.

Sous la table, sa main ne quittait ma cuisse que pour venir caresser mon intimité à travers le shorty.

Quand Emmett est enfin descendu, prêt d'une heure après Jasper, et que ce dernier lui a dit que j'avais tout préparé, il a mangé un muffin en deux bouchées, m'a ébouriffée les cheveux, puis s'est adressé à son frère:

« tu as bien fait Edward, c'est un vrai cordon bleu! »

Tout le monde a rit, moi la première.

J'ai enfin découvert la maison.

Elle était énorme, avec 6 chambres, 2 bureaux, 4 salles de bains, une véranda immense faisant office de salon d'hiver avec jacuzzi ,un double living ,une cuisine équipée, et un grand terrain arboré donnant sur la plage, avec une belle piscine…

Je suis tombée sous le charme.

Malgré sa taille, cette maison avait du cachet.

Alice et Rosalie avaient commencé la déco.

Dans notre chambre, à Edward et à moi, tout était à faire. Visiblement, elles m'avaient laissé le champ libre.

Il n'y avait que notre lit, King size, et un fauteuil club.

Après le petit déjeuner je me suis quand même sentie fatiguée.

Edward a décidé de rester pour veiller sur moi.

Les quatre autres sont partis faire des courses.

Pour la maison ,pour moi, et pour le plaisir, comme on peut le faire quand on a plus de 3 millions de dollars en petites coupures planqués dans sa maison…

Alice a noté ma taille de vêtement, de sous- vêtements et ma pointure, ainsi que les couleurs que j'aimais.

J'étais un peu inquiète, quand même.

Je me suis allongée et je me suis endormie rapidement.

Je me suis réveillée à 11H00, en pleine forme.

Je me suis étirée, et j'ai regardé par la fenêtre un long moment, contemplant l'océan.

La maison était très isolée, on ne voyait pas âme qui vive ,ou que l'on porte les yeux.

Il y avait l'océan, la plage et le chemin qui devait rejoindre la route.

Je suis descendue silencieusement et j'ai découvert Edward assis dans le salon.

Il tenait une photo à la main.

Il ne m'avait pas entendue venir.

Je me suis approchée, sans faire de bruit, mais sans chercher à cacher ma présence non plus.

Il relevé la tête et j'ai été choquée de voir des larmes briller dans ses yeux verts.

Il s'est levé et s'est approché de moi en deux enjambées. Il m'a attrapée et serrée contre lui, cherchant mes lèvres avec une avidité proche du désespoir.

Nos langues ont commencé à batailler avec furie. Les mains d'Edward ont soulevé mon tee shirt et trouvé mes seins, les caressant sensuellement, faisant naître dans mon ventre la morsure du désir.

Ce baiser était d'une telle intensité érotique que je ne me faisais aucune illusion sur la suite des événements.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes il a rompu le baiser et a reculé d'un pas. Ses yeux ont détaillé mon visage,et ce qu'il y a vu a du le rassurer parce qu' il m'a prit dans ses bras et m'a amenée à l'étage.

J'ai posé mon nez contre son épaule et j'ai humé son odeur.

J'aimais son parfum, à la fois très masculin, très érotique mais rassurant aussi.

J'avais envie de lui.

De l'homme qu'il était, pas de celui qui m'avait enlevée et terrorisée.

Celui qui était doux,gentil et lumineux, qui prenait soin de moi me plaisait. Et je n'avais pas vu l'autre, le sombre, depuis plusieurs jours.

Il m'a posée sur notre lit et j'ai moi-même ôté mon tee shirt.

Il me souriait, et ses yeux brillaient de désir.

Il a retiré mon shorty et tout de suite sa tête a disparu entre mes cuisses.

Il a joué avec mon clitoris, me faisant crier et sursauter.

Puis, se relevant, il a ôté son pantalon noir et sa chemise bleue.

Je me suis agenouillée et il m'a rejoint sur le lit ,prenant à nouveau mes lèvres.

J'ai quitté sa bouche pour le pousser, le forçant à s'allonger, et j'ai caressé sa queue.

Je n'hésitais pas, malgré l'angoisse qui commençait à me serrer le ventre.

Ma main s'est enroulée autour de sa verge, et l'autre a caressé ses testicules.

Il grogné de contentement.

Je regardais son sexe grossir encore sous mes doigts , et le liquide séminal apparaître, rendant le bout de sa verge brillant.

Il ne m'a pas laissée continuer longtemps.

Lui non plus n'avait pas eu de rapports depuis plusieurs jours et j'ai comprit qu'il craignait de venir trop vite.

Il m'a sourit et a passé un doigt sur ma joue.

J'ai souri moi aussi,bravache.

Je l'ai regardé tandis qu'il installait les coussins avant de m'y adosser.

Il était incroyablement beau. Mon cœur battait en le regardant. Je n'étais pas amoureuse de lui, mais je le désirais comme je n'avais jamais désiré un homme.

Il m'a poussée contre les coussins et je me suis laissée aller…

Sa bouche a goûté mes seins,l'un après l'autre, me faisant gémir.

J'ai fermé mon esprit à tout ce qui n'était pas le moment présent.

Plus de questions, plus d'angoisses ou de projets. J'ai effacé de ma mémoire la manière dont j'avais imaginé ma première fois.

J'avais envie de faire l'amour avec lui, maintenant, et mes raisons, bonnes ou mauvaises, ne comptaient plus: je désirais trop passer à l'acte, mon corps me le criait haut et fort.

J'ai passé ma main dans ses cheveux quand il s'est à nouveau attaqué à mon clitoris.

Il savait exactement comment me faire prendre du plaisir et très vite je me suis sentie couler. Le désir me rendait folle. Je me tortillais sous ses coups de langue habiles.

Ses doigts écartaient doucement mes petites lèvres, lui donnant librement accès à mon bouton de plaisir.

Ses caresses étaient différentes des fois précédentes. Les autres jours il voulait m'amener à l'orgasme par ses caresses, cette fois, il voulait avant tout faire naître le désir dans mon corps.

La brûlure est devenue insupportable et je n'ai pu que le supplier:

« je veux plus! Je t'en prie! J'ai besoin de plus! »

Il s'est agenouillé à coté de moi et a passé une main dans mes cheveux, l'autre sur mes seins sensibles, qui se sont durcis à son contact.

« je sais que tu en veux davantage, mais d'abord suce moi un peu! »

J'ai obéit, prenant avec délectation s queue dans ma bouche, faisant tourner ma langue autour de son gland surchauffé.

Il s'est arraché à ma caresse au bout de quelques secondes seulement.

Haletante, je l'ai regardé sortir un préservatif de son emballage. Mon cœur battait à toute allure.

J'ai observé son sexe, qui m'a paru plus gros encore que d'ordinaire.

J'ai dégluti en pensant que jamais cela ne pourrait entrer en moi.

Il m'a sourit, et a du comprendre que j'avais peur.

« ne t'en fais pas! Ça va bien se passer, je vais y aller doucement »

J'ai seulement fait oui de la tête.

Il s'est positionné à genoux entre mes cuisses, me les faisant écarter au maximum.

Il s'est penché et m'a embrassée puis m'a chuchoté:

« tu es belle tu sais…Tu es incroyablement sexy et désirable…J'ai envie de te prendre depuis l'instant ou je t'ai vue… »

Il caressait mon entrée mouillée du bout de son membre et j'ai soufflé quand il me l'a demandé.

Au même instant je l'ai senti me pénétrer.

Il y allait doucement, comme il me l'avait promit, mais je le sentais très déterminé.

Il me fixait, attentif à mes réactions. Très vite, il s'est enfoncé encore, et j'ai senti la douleur me submerger. La brûlure m'a surprise par son intensité et j'ai crié.

Il s'est immobilisé et est venu chercher mes lèvres.

Je me suis accrochée à ses bras et il a poussé encore en moi, me pénétrant totalement.

J'avais mal, plus que je ne l'avais imaginé, mais le plus déconcertant était la sensation d'écartèlement qui me gênait.

Il gémissait et je l'ai regardé. Ses yeux s'étaient assombris,sans doute à cause du plaisir , et il serrait les dents.

Il bougeait en moi, lentement.

Je me suis un peu habituée à sa présence en moi et me suis détendue légèrement.

Il s'en est rendu compte et a sourit:

« ça va? »

« oui, ça fait moins mal »

« c'est bon? »

« pas vraiment »

« ça va venir! »

J'ai sourit à ces propos et il m'a embrassée encore, tout en prenant mes cuisses et les remontant sur mon ventre, me pénétrant plus fermement.

Il a accéléré le rythme de ses poussées en moi.

Doucement au début, puis j'ai comprit qu'il perdait pied.

Il s'est mit à grogner littéralement de plaisir et ses vas et vient se sont faits intenses, et très profonds.

J'ai crié, plus de surprise que de douleur. Il n'a pas ralentit le rythme, bien au contraire, me prenant de plus belle.

Je me tenais à ses bras pour encaisser les poussées qu'il me faisait subir, et une sensation animale et primitive a commencé à monter de mes entrailles.

J'avais beau ressentir de la douleur, être déroutée par l'intensité de ses mouvements, j'aimais profondément ce qu'il me faisait.

C'était juste instinctif, c'était ce qu'il nous fallait faire.

Mes cris , désormais, reflétaient autant ma douleur et mon inconfort que la joie et le début de plaisir qui naissaient et grossissaient en moi.

Je n'agissais plus qu'instinctivement, comme lui, sans doute.

Ses gémissements se sont fait rauques et ses lèvres se sont posées prêt de mon oreille:

« tu es si douce, si serrée aussi ! C'est incroyablement bon de te prendre! »

Ses paroles ont encore fait enfler le bonheur dans mon ventre et je ne savais plus si je souffrais ou prenais du plaisir quand il s'est cambré et s'est enfoncé violement en moi plusieurs fois, avant de crier, la tête rejetée en arrière.

Il s'est détendu et sa bouche s'est posé sur la mienne, pour un très long baiser, salé par mes larmes.

J'étais essoufflée, surprise et contente.

Je l'ai senti sortir de moi et j'ai ressenti comme un vide quand il s'est allongé sur le coté, m'attirant dans ses bras.

Ses yeux ont harponnés les miens:

« ça va ma puce? »

J'ai hoché la tête.

« tu as eu mal, je suis désolée »

Je n'ai pas répondu. Je tentais de reprendre mes esprits.

Il a prit mon menton entre deux doigts pour me forcer à le regarder en face.

Ses yeux m'ont parus plus clairs encore, plus verts aussi. Il me souriait, un vrai sourire de bonheur.

« merci, Bella. Je te promets que tu ne regretteras pas , tu vas bientôt aimer autant que moi tout ce qu'on va faire ensemble »

Je l'espérais bien…

Il a retiré le préservatif et j'ai brusquement eu peur d'avoir maculé les draps.

J'ai regardé mais ça n'était pas le cas.

Il m'a réconfortée:

« ne t'en fais pas, tu as à peine saigné »

En effet, il n'y avait qu'un peu de sang sur mes cuisses.

Il a tenu à me laver lui-même.

Je me suis laissée faire. Après ce que nous venions de faire ensemble, le mot intimité n'existait plus vraiment entre nous.

« Edward?je peux prendre un bain? »

Son regard est devenu triste:

« tu es chez toi Bella. Tu peux faire ce que tu veux! »

J'ai prit un long bain chaud.

J'étais détendue, contente. La situation était légèrement surréaliste, mais cela ne me gênait pas.

Je suis restée seule un long moment, et j'ai glissé deux doigts en moi.

Je m'étais bien sur déjà caressée auparavant mis jamais aussi profondément.

C'était encore sensible, mais plus vraiment douloureux.

Edward m'a amené un verre de jus de pomme.

J'ai bu à longs traits.

Quand j'ai reposé le verre sur le bord de la baignoire il a léché ma lèvre supérieure pour recueillir les dernières gouttes de jus de fruit et je lui ai sourit.

Il m'a longuement fixée.

Son regard était intense, mais ni agressif ni gênant.

Plutôt interrogatif, admiratif aussi.

Il a passé sa main dans ses cheveux et m'a prit la main:

« Bella, je…je t'-Bella, je veux que tu sois heureuse, que tu sois bien avec nous! »

J'ai été honnête:

« c'est le cas, par moment. Je pense que ça viendra. Mais je ne pourrais être heureuse vraiment que quand je serai libre »

Il a hoché la tête et m'a demandé de lui faire un peu de place.

Il s'est glissé dans la baignoire et j'ai rit quand il a proposé de jouer aux baleines, vu la quantité d'eau qui s'est retrouvée sur le sol.

J'ai plissé le nez:

« je préfèrerais jouer aux dauphins! Ils passent leurs temps à jouer, manger et »

Je me suis interrompue , rougissante.

Il a finit ma phrase en riant:

« et à baiser, je sais. Les dauphins sont les chats de la mer! »

Je me suis levée et me suis installée entre ses jambes, contre son torse.

Nous ne sommes sortis que quand l'eau a été froide.

Silencieusement, nous avons préparé le repas du soir.

Je m'étais rendue compte qu'aucun d'entre eux ne savait cuisiner. Pour éviter de me nourrir de sandwich le restant de mes jours, j'ai prit les choses en main.

J'ai fait du poulet mariné et des pâtes aux champignons. Il a sans rechigné découpé le poulet en lamelles et frotté les champignons pour les nettoyer.

J'ai rit de son incompétence et il m'a appelée petit chef. Je me sentais bien, détendue.

C'était agréable de cuisiner dans cette cuisine magnifique et avec un équipement de qualité.

Quand j'ai entendu la voiture arriver j'ai soupiré.

J'étais triste que notre bulle de complicité s'achève, mais il l'a interprété d'une autre manière:

« tu as raison d'avoir peur. Tu vas voir de quoi Alice est capable… »

Mais il me souriait, et j'ai pensé que tant qu'il était à mes cotés, je n'avais plus peur de rien.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

_**Le prochain chapitre sera un PDV Edward.**_


	11. ouvrir les yeux

Edward PDV

Je ne savais plus très bien où j'en étais.

Bella était malade.

Ma Bella.

J'avais de plus en plus de mal à garder le contrôle, avec elle.

Je ne savais plus quoi faire.

La voir malade me rendait fou.

Je n'avais jamais voulu ça.

Je voulais la voir avec nous, et heureuse de l'être.

Je commençais à me rendre compte que c'était sans doute utopiste.

Je voulais trop de choses.

Bella était ma rédemption.

Mais je ne lui avais pas demandé son avis.

Je mesurais parfaitement les risques que je prenais en l'amenant consulter un médecin.

Je risquais ma vie. Mais, comme toujours, Bella m'a surpris.

Elle a menti avec plus d'aplomb que je n'en aurai jamais.

J'étais résigné à ce qu'elle m'échappe, en l'amenant dans le centre médical.

Mais elle a tenu tête mieux que moi.

Quand il a voulu me parler seul à seul, j'ai su qu'elle allait fuir.

Bizarrement, je n'ai pas immédiatement pensé aux conséquences : l'arrestation, le procès, la sentence.

Non, j'ai juste pensé que j'allais la perdre.

Ne plus la revoir, ne plus la toucher, c'était juste insupportable.

J'avais besoin d'elle, un besoin vital.

Le médecin avait des doutes, évidement.

Il ne soupçonnait pas la vérité, comment aurait-il pu le faire ?

« C'est vraiment votre cousine ? »

J'ai essayé de me concentrer sur ses questions, mais mon esprit était avec elle, me demandant si elle aurait choisi d'alerter quelqu'un dans la salle d'attente ou serait allée dehors trouver un téléphone pour avertir la police.

Une partie de moi, la plus petite mais la plus forte, ne pouvait s'empêcher d'espérer qu'elle serait toujours là quand je sortirai d'ici.

« Oui c'est ma cousine »

« Quel age a-t-elle ? »

« 16 ans »

« Et vous ? »

« 22… »

« Je ne suis pas idiot vous savez je me doute qu'il se trame quelque chose entre vous… »

« Écoutez…je ne suis pas un enfant de choeur, mais je ne suis pas un violeur. Jamais je ne ferai de mal à Bella… »

En disant ses paroles, j'ai réalisé deux choses.

Tout d'abord, je mentais. J'avais fait du mal à Bella. Plus de mal qu'on ne pouvait en faire à un être humain…

Et surtout, je n'allais plus lui en faire.

Je n'en étais plus capable.

En quelques jours, quelques heures, elle était devenue le centre de mon univers.

Je n'avais éprouvé aucun problème à me rapprocher physiquement d'elle. J'étais un homme et elle était plus qu'à mon goût. Elle était belle, sensuelle et bien plus sexy qu'elle ne pouvait l'imaginer…

J'avais réussit à me cacher l'autre attrait qu'elle avait sur moi. Plus que de l'attrait : le besoin vital que j'avais d'elle.

Je voulais d'elle quelque chose. Quelque chose de plus que son corps, quelque chose de fort, d'intense. Je n'arrivais pas à mettre de mots dessus.

Pas encore.

Une chaleur étrange montait en moi en pensant à elle, courant peut-être dans la rue, à la recherche d'aide pour me fuir à tout jamais.

Je me suis levé.

Le médecin avait continué à me parler.

Sans aucun doute me faisait-il la morale.

J'ai posé un billet de 20 dollars sur son bureau et je l'ai regardé dans les yeux :

« Je ne ferai jamais de mal à Bella. Au contraire, je fais tout pour qu'elle se sente mieux : croyez-vous que je l'aurai amenée ici sinon ? »

Il a hoché la tête.

J'ai quitté son bureau et j'ai foncé dans la salle d'attente.

Il était sur mes talons.

Elle n'était pas là.

L'étau dans ma poitrine s'est resserré.

Il me regardait fixement.

« Elle doit m'attendre dehors »

« Sans doute… »

Son air était dubitatif.

Je me suis demandé s'il serait un bon témoin au procès.

Sans doute…

Mais à charge ou à décharge ?

J'ai couru dehors.

Il n'y avait pas plus de 100 mètres à parcourir.

Je ne sentais plus mes jambes.

Je ne pensais qu'à deux choses :

Je ne pouvais plus vivre sans elle, et je ne voulais pas qu'Alice soit impliquée là-dedans.

Il me restait un dernier espoir : celui de la trouver sur le parking, qu'elle n'ai pas eu le temps, ou le courage, de me dénoncer.

Elle était à coté de la voiture.

Assise par terre, le regard impénétrable.

« Ça puait dans la salle d'attente »

Son air innocent ne m'a pas trompé. Elle était en train de prendre les commandes dans notre couple.

Je tremblais.

Je me suis assis et j'ai du me faire violence pour démarrer et me concentrer sur la route.

Elle n'était pas partie.

Elle m'avait attendu.

Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi. Pas du tout. _**(ndla : Edward ne connaît pas le syndrome de Stockholm, pas plus que Bella, ni aucun des Cullen/Hale**_)

La seule chose qui m'importait, à ce moment là, était qu'elle soit à coté de moi.

Je ne l'avais pas perdue.

Elle était avec moi.

Je me suis juré de prendre soin d'elle. Qu'elle ne regrette pas sa décision.

Elle aimait les livres, je le savais. Je savais quelques petites choses sur elle.

Elle était belle, et courageuse, et intelligente. Elle se fichait des vêtements, mais elle aimait les livres, et sans elle je n'étais rien, plus rien. Je voulais déspesérement qu'elle ne me voit plus comme son bourreau, mais en même temps je me haïssais de lui avoir fait du mal, de lui avoir fait peur. Je voulais tout changer, tout recommencer, me racheter, surtout me racheter.

J'allais lui offrir tous les livres qu'elle voudrait.

L'expression « cage dorée » m'est venue à l'esprit et j'ai serré les dents.

Elle s'est mise à gémir et je n'ai pas eu le temps de réagir qu'elle a vomit.

J'étais fou d'inquiétude.

Et si elle était vraiment malade ? Pas seulement le choc, mais une crise d'appendicite ou une infection ?

Je ne pouvais pas imaginer la perdre.

Je ne pouvais pas…

Les autres ont été aussi soufflés que moi d'apprendre qu'elle ne s'était pas enfuie alors qu'elle aurait pu le faire.

Je n'avais pas d'explication.

Mes frères ont tenté de plaisanter en nettoyant la voiture avec moi.

« Elle n'est pas insensible à ta gueule d'ange finalement »

« La ferme Emmett ! »

Jasper riait.

Elle était allée se changer avec les filles et je regardais sans cesse si elles arrivaient enfin.

Jasper me surveillait.

« Tu es au courant que tu es amoureux ? »

« Ferme là toi aussi ! »

Ils ont ricané mais mon cœur battait à toute allure.

C'était ça ?

Etre amoureux ?

J'ai récapitulé dans ma tête.

Je la désirais.

Je la trouvais belle.

J'avais envie de la protéger.

Je ne pouvais plus me passer d'elle.

Je m'inquiétais pour elle.

J'étais jaloux.

Je voulais qu'elle soit heureuse.

Est-ce que cela faisait de moi un homme amoureux ? _**(ndla : oui oui !!!)**_

Quand elle est revenue avec mes sœurs, son expression était plus décidée que je ne l'avais jamais vue.

« Bella, on prend la Volvo, tous les deux »

Evidement, elle s'est doutée que c'était à cause de l'odeur, mais elle n'a pas commenté.

Elle me fixait.

Je ne pouvais plus soutenir son regard.

« Je veux étudier. Trouve une solution! »

Voilà qui ne m'étonnait pas d'elle.

« Bien sur! Par correspondance, c'est pas un problème »

On est monté dans la voiture.

« Je veux pouvoir rassurer mes parents régulièrement! »

C'était logique.

Mon cœur battait fort. Elle était en train de poser ses conditions pour rester…J'étais à la fois content et déboussolé…

« On se débrouillera! »

J'ai démarré, me sentant bizarrement comme un petit garçon qu'on va gronder.

Je l'ai senti hésiter.

« Je ne veux plus avaler. Plus jamais. Sauf si JE le décide »

J'ai grimacé. Je tenais beaucoup à ça. Une part de moi en elle…La voir faire ça me donnait le sentiment de la faire mienne.

Mais il y avait d'autres manières pour qu'elle soit à moi. J'avais très envie de lui faire l'amour pour de bon, et visiblement, elle était prête…

Elle a tapé du pied.

J'ai soupiré :

« Ok »

Je lui ai sourit :

« On fera autre chose…Ça te plaira sans doute plus! »

« C'est quoi, ton nom de famille? »

Ca, je ne m'y attendais pas…Je l'ai regardé, hésitant.

« Cullen… »

« C'est moche! »

Elle me faisait rire.

Elle s'est endormit, et j'ai vu rapidement qu'elle avait à nouveau de la fièvre.

Je m'y attendais, en fait.

J'avais l'impression d'assister à la mue d'un serpent.

Elle parlait beaucoup.

Elle délirait, appelant ses parents, leur râlant dessus aussi. Elle m'appelait beaucoup également.

La première fois qu'elle a murmuré :

« Edward »

En pleurnichant, j'ai été plus que surpris.

Nous étions seuls dans le motel d'Oceanside, les autres étaient en train de préparer la maison.

Je l'ai prise dans mes bras, ne sachant pas si elle allait me repousser ou pas.

Mais elle s'est blottie contre moi et a passé ses bras autour de mon cou.

Je me suis occupé d'elle.

J'avais l'impression de m'occuper d'un bébé. Ce n'était pas déplaisant.

La chouchouter me faisait me sentir mieux.

Comme si je me rattrapais…

Alice et Rose m'ont aidée. Emmett et Jasper étaient inquiets, mais les filles et moi plus vraiment.

J'étais sur qu'il s'agissait là d'un passage obligé.

Comme si son corps et son esprit se débarrassaient de son ancienne vie, de la tension des derniers jours aussi.

J'ai passé plusieurs nuits à la veiller.

J'aimais la regarder dormir.

Son sommeil était tantôt agité, plein de délires et de paroles, tantôt très profond, et dans ces moments là son visage était si calme, si pur que je ne pouvais détacher mon regard d'elle.

Le troisième matin après notre arrivée dans la grande maison de la plage, je me suis réveillé seul dans le lit.

Une horrible angoisse m'a étreint le cœur.

J'ai foncé à la salle de bain, mais elle était vide.

Fou de douleur et d'angoisse j'ai dévalé les escaliers.

J'ai, vraiment, cru que je l'avais définitivement perdue.

Comme le jour de la visite chez le médecin, j'ai seulement pensé à l'avoir perdue, pas aux conséquences judiciaires…

Mais elle était là.

Assise à la table de la cuisine, avec Jasper, Rose et Alice.

Elle m'a paru plus jeune encore.

Plus belle aussi.

J'avais envie de l'embrasser. Mais je me sentais intimidé…

Je me suis approché, me demandant si elle allait accepter mon baiser.

Elle y a participé pleinement.

J'ai déjeuné, savourant la nourriture qu'elle avait préparée.

Elle a accepté mes caresses. D'une manière différente des autres fois.

Cette fois, je ressentais son désir : elle avait juste envie, pas d'arrières pensées, ou de peurs.

On est restés seuls et elle a dormit plus d'une heure.

J'ai patienté dans le salon.

J'ai longuement regardé la dernière photo de nous cinq.

Je me sentais à l'aube d'une vie nouvelle.

Bella était ma renaissance.

Je la voulais.

Je l'ai eue.

J'avais l'impression d'être neuf, moi aussi.

Je la vénérais.

Son corps m'émouvait incroyablement.

J'ai prit mon temps. Je voulais qu'elle aime ce que j'allais lui faire.

Je l'ai préparée, longuement faisant tout ce qui était en mon pouvoir pour faire naître le désir dans son corps et dans sa tête.

J'ai joué avec son centre de plaisir, m'amusant, m'émerveillant de ses gémissements de plaisir.

Elle avait autant envie que moi de faire l'amour.

J'ai fait durer les préliminaires parce que j'avais presque le trac. Je voulais profiter du moment aussi.

Je lui avais promit d'y aller doucement et c'est ce que j'ai fait.

Ca a été difficile.

A peine avais-je commencé à m'insérer en elle que je savais qu'elle serait celle qui me ferait connaître le vrai plaisir.

J'ai réussit à me maîtriser suffisamment pour ne pas être brutal.

Je me suis glissé en elle avec délectation.

Elle était incroyablement douce, et terriblement serrée. Le plaisir que je prenais était fabuleux.

Je gémissais tant c'était bon.

Elle s'est vite habituée, et heureusement parce que je n'ai pas pu me retenir plus longtemps et j'ai enfin investi son corps et lui ai fait l'amour, pour de bon.

Je sentais qu'elle avait encore mal, mais qu'elle aimait ce que je lui faisais en même temps.

Son visage, son regard, étaient comme des livres ouverts.

Le plaisir m'a emporté, si fort et si violent que j'ai cru défaillir.

Je l'ai regardée. Elle était si belle.

Le bonheur m'a envahit. J'avais ce que je désirais tant depuis plusieurs jours.

Au delà même.

Je n'avais pas seulement fait l'amour avec elle. Je l'avais aimée.

Mais j'ai vraiment prit conscience de ce que je ressentais pour elle un peu plus tard, quand elle m'a demandé l'autorisation de prendre un bain.

Mon cœur a saigné.

J'étais à nouveau un monstre. Plus son amant.

Et ça, je ne le voulais plus, plus jamais.

Alors j'ai enfin ouvert les yeux, et j'ai su que j'aimais Bella Swan plus que ma propre vie.

C'était, finalement, une prise de, conscience tranquille.

L'aimer n'était pas douloureux.

C'était bien.

Agréable.

Je me sentais pousser des ailes.

Je me sentais neuf, différent, je me sentais meilleur.

Le reste de l'après-midi a été calme. On a fait des choses de couple.

J'ai même cuisiné avec elle.

Elle était douée, et j'ai rit en repensant à une vieille boutade de garçon : si tu rencontre une fille qui cuisine aussi bien qu'elle baise, épouse-là.

Bella était un peu jeune pour ça, mais elle était ma vie, désormais.

Jamais je ne la laisserai partir, et à présent je savais pourquoi.

Parce que je l'aimais.


	12. s'habituer

Au bout de quelques jours, j'ai cessé de me poser des questions.

J'ai cessé de me préoccuper du monde extérieur.

Je ne voulais plus penser qu'au plaisir.

Presque tous les jours, il me faisait envoyer des mails, tantôt à ma mère, tantôt à mon père.

J'étais toujours étonnée qu'il me dise de le faire.

Comme si celle que j'étais avant n'existait plus.

Je le faisais, mécaniquement, mais mon esprit n'était pas là.

Je vivais une parenthèse dans ma vie.

Et c'était bien.

Le lendemain du jour où il m'avait enfin fait l'amour, on a recommencé.

Il me regardait intensément, depuis qu'on l'avait fait. Plus intensément encore qu'avant..

J'avais passé, la veille, une soirée mémorable.

Alice et Rosalie ne m'avaient acheté plus de vêtements que je n'en avais jamais possédé.

Elles m'ont entraînée dans la chambre de Jasper et Alice, et j'ai déballé des heures durant.

J'étais réticente, au début, mais j'ai bien aimé ce que j'ai trouvé.

Beaucoup de jeans, des chemises, des tee shirts à manches longues, des pulls, des gilets, plusieurs paires de converses de différentes couleurs, des bottes en daim qui m'ont coupé le souffle tellement elles me plaisaient, des bijoux fantaisies sympas. Des robes aussi, courtes et évasées, qui ressemblaient à de grandes chemises et qui m'ont paru y avait aussi des jupes, des vestes, je me sentais comme une gamine le matin de Noël!

J'étais contente.

J'ai essayé diverses tenues et les filles applaudissaient.

Puis, Alice m'a tendu un gros sac avec un air plus dubitatif et j'ai comprit qu'on passait aux choses sérieuses.

J'ai découvert des sous vêtements. Certains étaient acceptables, bien que bien plus beau et coûteux que je n'avais jamais eu, d'autres étaient juste indécents.

Je n'ai pas commenté. Je savais parfaitement à quoi étaient censé servir la dernière catégorie.

J'ai un peu grogné, pour la forme :

« Il leur faut vraiment ça, aux gars ? »

Rose a fait la moue :

« C'est un plus non négligeable Bella ! »

Alice m'a soupesée du regard :

« Ça t'a plu, au fait ? »

Sa voix était amusée et j'ai su qu'elle avait deviné que nous avions atteint la dernière base un peu plus tôt dans la journée.

J'ai rougit.

Rose a ouvert de grands yeux :

« Ça y est ? Raconte Bella ! »

« NON !! »

Elle s'est levée d'un bond, surexcitée, et m'a attrapée par le bras, elle riait mais sa voix était excitée :

« Si ! Allez ! Dis nous tout ! »

Elle m'a brutalement rappelé la fille qui me faisait si peur, au début.

Je me suis figée, haletante, et elle a du comprendre, parce qu'elle m'a relâchée, rouge et gênée.

Alice m'a alors tendu une robe magnifique, bleu nuit, longue, prêt du corps, dos nu, avec une découpe au niveau de la poitrine très osée.

J'ai rit en la voyant et cela a contribué à détendre l'atmosphère.

J'ai chassé de mon esprit la peur que je venais de ressentir et Rose s'est approchée très prêt de moi, pour poser la robe contre mon torse.

J'étais en string et soutien gorge, et j'ai enlevé mon soutien gorge pour passer la robe.

Elle était vraiment très belle et la voir sur moi m'a fait sentir grande.

J'ai un peu haussé les épaules :

« Qu'est ce que tu veux que je fasse d'une telle robe ici Alice ! Ce n'est pas pratique ! »

« Pour Noël !!! »

Noël était dans moins d'un mois et j'ai urgemment fermé mon esprit au fait que je ne le passerai pas avec mes parents.

J'ai gardé un jean stone, avec une grande chemise bleu que Rose m'a savamment déboutonnée, pour laisser juste entre apercevoir le bleu plus sombre de mon soutien gorge.

Alice m'a remonté les cheveux en chignon fou et quand je me suis regardée j'ai vu que je leur ressemblais.

Des années durant j'avais été quelqu'un d'honnête. Et là, ressembler à deux braqueuses de banques me plaisait.

J'ai décidé d'assumer.

On a mangé le repas que j'avais confectionné et quand tout le monde m'a félicité je me la suis joué rebelle :

« Je vais vous apprendre à cuisiner ! Hors de question que je me paye toute la cuisine ! »

Ils ont ri.

Je devenais une bonne recrue.

Je me suis mise à dire non à tout, ou presque.

Quand Edward m'a prit par la main, un peu après minuit, pour qu'on monte se coucher, j'ai refusé.

Il était embêté.

Il n'y avait plus que Jasper dans le salon, et, visiblement, il n'aimait pas l'idée de nous laisser seuls tous les deux.

Je l'ai regardé droit dans les yeux :

« Je pense que Jasper sait se tenir. Et moi je n'ai pas l'intention de le violer »

Jasper s'étouffait de rire, mais il s'est levé d'un bond et a grimpé les escaliers.

Edward a reprit ma main et je me suis dégagée.

« Monte ! Moi je reste encore un peu ! »

Il a tergiversé.

Dans le salon, il y avait l'accès à Internet, et visiblement cela l'effrayait.

J'ai soufflé.

« Si j'avais voulu donner l'alerte je l'aurais fait chez le médecin, tu ne crois pas ? »

Il a hoché la tête.

Il a finit par monter, ennuyé.

Je me suis jetée sur l'ordinateur et j'ai ouvert google.

J'ai frénétiquement tapé « Bella Swan » et, presque tout de suite, je suis tombée sur l'avis de recherche que mon père avait dressé :

Isabella (dite Bella) Marie Swan

16 ans

1m63, 55 kgs

Cheveux longs châtains, yeux marron

En fugue depuis le 15 novembre 2009

Contactez le 09-555-623-789

J'ai imprimé l'avis de recherche, me suis emparée d'un marqueur noir et j'ai proprement barré les mots « en fugue ».

Puis j'ai fixé l'affiche au dessus de la cheminée, virant la photo qui occupait la place auparavant, et qui les montrait tous les cinq, sans doute vers l'age de 15 ans, du moins pour Edward.

Je me suis reculée de deux pas et j'ai regardé ma photo. Je me suis à peine reconnue. Je ressemblais à une petite fille trop sage.

J'ai laissé l'ordinateur ouvert, et j'ai mit mon avis de recherche en page d'accueil.

Puis, satisfaite, je suis montée me coucher.

Edward m'attendait, anxieux. Il m'a prise dans ses bras et je me suis calée contre lui, brusquement fatiguée.

Le lendemain matin je me suis réveillée pour le trouver en train de me regarder.

Allongé sur le coté, la tête posée sur une main, le bras replié, il m'a sourit.

J'ai sourit aussi et je me suis levée d'un bond.

Je suis allée à la salle de bains, et j'ai fermé la porte à clé.

Quand je suis revenue il avait enfilé un pantalon kaki et un tee shirt gris.

J'ai farfouillé dans les sacs, sans le regarder, et j'ai prit un ensemble de sous vêtements rouges, tout en dentelle, qui ne cachait même pas mes mamelons. Je l'ai enfilé, et l'effet a été immédiat : j'ai à peine eu le temps de passer un jean qu'il se pressait contre moi.

J'ai senti son érection dans le bas de mon dos, et j'ai grogné :

« Pas maintenant, j'ai faim ! »

Il m'a embrassée dans le cou, suggestif :

« Moi aussi j'ai très faim ! »

Je lui ai donné un coup de coude dans les cotes.

Pas très fort, mais suffisamment pour lui faire comprendre que j'allais descendre prendre un petit déjeuner, et que ça n'était pas négociable.

Il a reculé, dompté.

Je ne me reconnaissais pas.

Visiblement, lui non plus.

J'ai mit un pull fin à col en V bleu marine, une paire de chaussettes en laine grise et je suis descendue.

Rose et Jasper étaient déjà attablés.

Ils m'ont regardées d'un air anxieux quand je suis entrée dans la cuisine, Edward sur mes talons et j'ai su qu'ils avaient vu l'affiche.

Ils n'ont rien dit, mais au bout d'un moment Jasper m'a demandé si ça allait :

« Très bien. Mais je veux qu'on fasse rentrer Alaiena. »

La chienne vivait dehors.

Elle était bien nourrie, elle dormait dans le garage et ils sortaient souvent jouer avec elle, mais là, brusquement, j'avais décidé qu'elle allait vivre à l'intérieur avec nous.

Rose a gentiment secoué la tête :

« C'est pas possible. Edward est allergique aux poils de chiens. »

« Je m'en moque complètement. Alaiena va venir vivre dans la maison. Les antihistaminiques, c'est en vente libre ! »

Jasper et Rosalie ont reposé leur tasse, effarés.

Edward s'est levé, et, posément, il m'a chargée sur son épaule.

J'ai crié, pour la forme, mais j'ai comprit que j'étais allée un peu loin.

Il a grimpé les escaliers rapidement et m'a littéralement balancée sur le lit de notre chambre.

Son regard était redevenu celui d'un prédateur. Le vert de ses yeux avait foncé et j'ai frissonné. Il souriait, malgré tout. Pour lui, c'était un jeu.

Il a fermé la porte à clé et j'ai cherché l'affrontement physique.

Je manquais d'exercice, et j'avais beaucoup de colère à évacuer.

Je l'ai repoussé et il m'a maintenue sur le lit.

Sa force physique était très supérieure à la mienne, mais il ne cherchait pas vraiment à me surpasser.

On s'est battus.

Il se contentait de se défendre, mais je l'attaquais férocement.

Je lui ai collé un coup de poing dans la mâchoire qui l'a fait gémir.

Je ne cherchais pas à lui faire mal, mais j'étais saturée d'hormones, et je devais en passer par là.

Il m'a laissée m'en donner à cœur joie, m'immobilisant totalement de temps à autre pour venir trouver mes lèvres, et nous nous embrassions alors avec fureur.

J'étais terriblement excitée, et après un long moment passé à lutter contre sa prise et à lui donner des coups de pieds, j'ai abdiqué, et j'ai dégagé une de mes mains, pour tirer sur son tee shirt.

Il m'a laissé le lui enlever, puis s'est redressé, torse nu, et a à son tour arraché mes vêtements.

Il m'a soulevée du lit en tirant sur mon jean, et je me suis retrouvée secouée, les jambes en l'air, tandis qu'il me l'enlevait avec impatience.

J'ai moi-même retiré mon pull, mais il m'a devancé pour les sous vêtements.

Il était si impatient qu'il n'a pas réussit à dégrafer le soutien gorge et l'a arraché.

Puis il a fait rouler le string le long de mes hanches, avant de le lancer à terre.

Je me suis fébrilement attaquée à son pantalon et il m'a aidée.

Quand il a été nu j'ai du détourner le regard de son sexe durement dressé, parce que la tête m'a tournée.

J'ai voulu me redresser mais il a du mal interpréter mes intentions, pensant que je voulais me chamailler encore, parce qu'il m'a fermement recouchée et maintenue allongée d'une main, pendant qu'il fouillait la table de nuit de l'autre.

« Ça suffit Bella ! Tu m'as cherché, tu m'as trouvé ! »

Je l'ai regardé enfiler le préservatif d'une seule main et j'ai largement ouvert les cuisses quand il s'est positionné au dessus de moi.

Son regard était intense, passionné aussi.

Je me suis mordu les lèvres et il m'a remonté une cuisse, me faisant gémir.

Il m'a pénétrée plus doucement que je n'aurais cru.

J'étais tendue, craignant de souffrir à nouveau, mais je n'ai pas ressenti de douleur, juste du plaisir.

Il est ressorti immédiatement de moi et a aussitôt replongé dans mon ventre, et j'avais l'impression qu'il m'ouvrait en deux.

C'était comme si une coulée de lave de plaisir naissait dans mon ventre et s'écoulait le long de mes cuisses.

Rapidement il a été tout au fond de moi, il était impossible d'aller plus loin, mais chaque poussée me laissait croire le contraire.

Je ne me maîtrisais plus, je n'étais plus moi-même…

Je n'étais plus qu'une femme en train de prendre du plaisir.

Je savais que je criais, parce que le plaisir était presque insupportable, mais j'étais bien incapable de m'en empêcher.

Il gémissait et jurait de plaisir lui aussi.

Il a accéléré ses mouvements et je me suis mise à geindre et supplier.

Je voulais qu'il continue, qu'il aille plus vite, plus fort aussi, et il a accédé à mes suppliques.

Il maintenait mes mains dans une des siennes et à ce moment là plus que jamais j'étais d'accord pour qu'il me garde prisonnière à tout jamais. Sa main libre caressait mes cheveux et même ce simple geste me paraissait érotique.

Ses pénétrations se sont faites violentes et je me suis mise à pleurer de plaisir.

Une sensation de brûlure que je commençais à bien connaître est née dans mon ventre et j'ai crié plus fort pour que l'orgasme arrive plus vite.

Il est venu chercher mes lèvres, probablement pour me réduire au silence, et le baiser a encore décuplé mon plaisir.

L'orgasme m'a enfin envahie, dévastateur, et j'ai longuement joui, hors du temps, hors de moi-même.

Je n'avais pas encore reprit mes esprits qu'il m'a retournée comme une crêpe, me faisant cambrer.

Mais jambes tremblaient et il m'a calée avec le coussin.

Je n'ai pas eu le temps de comprendre ce qui m'arrivait qu'il me pénétrait à nouveau.

Je savais que cette position s'appelait la levrette, et j'ai, un instant, tenté de m'y soustraire. Cela me paraissait humiliant.

Mais il s'est mit à bouger en moi et j'ai tout de suite changé d'avis.

Dans cette position il me pénétrait plus profondément encore, et mon ventre sensible s'est à nouveau gonflé de plaisir.

Il me maintenait fermement par les hanches, de toutes façons.

Il gémissait fortement, et quand il m'a prit si fort que ça en devenait presque douloureux, il a crié mon prénom.

Je mordais l'oreiller, pour supporter l'intensité de l'acte.

J'ai senti son sexe frémir en moi et j'ai comprit qu'il jouissait à son tour.

Il râlait, une de ses mains posé sur le bas de mon dos, l'autre entortillée dans mes cheveux.

Il s'est abattu sur moi et m'a enlacée.

Il nous a fait tourner et je me suis retrouvée sur son torse.

Il caressait mes joues et mon dos.

Il m'a embrassée puis m'a murmuré :

« Bella…tu es à moi, à moi…Jamais je ne te laisserai partir, c'est trop bon…Bella…Je…je… »

Il a reprit son souffle, les yeux fermés, me tenant si serrée contre lui que j'avais du mal à respirer.

Quand il a ouvert les yeux il m'a longuement regardée et m'a dit :

« Je te veux Bella…pour toujours »

Je n'ai pas répondu.

Il m'a câlinée un long moment, et finalement nous nous sommes rhabillés et sommes descendus à nouveau.

J'avais les jambes coupées, le plaisir m'avait rendue toute molle…

On est allé dans le salon et quand on est entré et que j'ai vu l'affiche en même temps que lui, j'ai été presque aussi choquée.

J'avais oublié qu'elle y était, et, tout à coup, je n'ai plus su pourquoi j'avais fait cela.

Il a blêmit et m'a regardée.

J'étais rouge.

« C'est pas pour vous que je l'ai mise là, c'est pour moi… »

C'était la vérité.

Je voulais me souvenir des raisons de ma présence parmi eux.

Mais, ce matin là, elle me paraissait grotesque et incongrue, presque indécente.

D'une main sure j'ai tendu le bras pour la détacher.

Ils m'ont regardé faire, tous les cinq.

Je ne l'ai pas jetée, je l'ai simplement posée sur la table basse, avec des revues.

Emmett a détendu l'atmosphère. Il s'est adressé à Edward, tout en lui donnant une bourrade dans l'épaule :

« Et après, tu diras que Rose et moi on est trop bruyants !!! »

Edward a rougit et s'est mit à rire.

Je me suis enflammée et j'ai baissé le nez.

Edward m'a serrée contre lui.

« C'est pas moi ! C'est elle ! »

Il riait, et je lui ai tiré la langue.

« Ah non ! C'était tout les deux ! »

A insisté Alice.

J'ai prit Edward par la main et on est sorti.

La plage était devant nous.

Je n'avais pas prit de manteau, et Alaiena s'est mise à japper en nous voyant.

Nous nous sommes mis à courir tous les trois, sur la plage déserte.

J'ai lancé un bâton pour la chienne mais elle n'était pas dressée, et, brusquement, ça m'a plu.

Moi non plus je n'allais pas me laisser dresser.

Mais j'allais être heureuse quand même.

C'est à partir de ce moment là que j'ai fait table rase du passé.

Je jugeais durement mes parents.

Mais j'étais réellement mieux là ou j'étais.

Je ne voulais plus partir. Je voulais juste avoir la liberté de le faire.

En fait, je savais que je l'avais sans doute.

Si je m'étais levée, même devant eux cinq, que j'avais prit les clés de voiture et les avait informé que je rentrais chez moi, ils m'auraient sans doute suppliée, mais ne m'auraient pas physiquement retenue. Ils savaient, je pense, que je ne les dénoncerai pas.

Ils avaient juste envie que je reste.


	13. bulle

_**Un immense merci pour vos nombreuses reviews sur le dernier chapitre. Je suis heureuse de voir que la tournure que prend l'histoire vous plait. Comme je le disais en réponse à certains MP, je crois en la rédemption. Merci de votre fidélité, ça me fait plaisir !!!!**_

Ma petite bulle était confortable, désormais.

Je suivais le programme de 1° par correspondance, sous le nom de Marie Cullen.

Je n'avais plus de velléité de fuite, mais j'avais parfaitement conscience d'être discrètement surveillée.

Edward me quittait rarement. Il me touchait aussi souvent que possible. Il s'asseyait toujours prêt de moi, et ses mains quittaient rarement mon corps, ne serait-ce que simplement son bras posé sur mes épaules.

Et il passait beaucoup de temps à simplement me regarder.

Au début, je trouvais son regard sur moi déroutant.

Mais j'ai finit par comprendre pourquoi il ne supportait pas de rester loin de moi plus de quelques secondes…

15 jours environ après que nous ayons commencé à coucher ensemble, nous étions montés dans notre chambre pour une petite sieste.

Je voulais vraiment dormir. J'étais épuisée parce qu'on passait toutes nos nuits à faire l'amour mais il m'a poussée sur le lit tout en soulevant mon pull et j'ai immédiatement cédé.

Le plaisir était toujours fort et intense, et je ne m'en lassais pas.

Je l'ai laissé me déshabiller parce que je savais qu'il adorait cela.

Je portais ce jour-là le soutien gorge qu'il préférait.

En dentelle bleu nuit, il disait qu'il me faisait une poitrine de rêve.

Je n'aurais jamais imaginé, quelques semaines auparavant, qu'un peu de dentelle puisse mettre un homme dans cet état _**(ndla : ça fait ça à tous les hommes, on devrait vraiment l'expliquer aux filles, plutôt que de leur apprendre à faire la vaisselle…)**_

Quand il a commencé à téter mes seins à travers le fin tissu, j'ai senti la morsure désormais habituelle du désir me mordre le ventre. Je me suis tortillée pour enlever mon jean et il ne m'a pas laissée faire. J'ai rit en le regardant se mordre les lèvres quand il a découvert que je n'avais pas mit de string, ce jour là.

Ses yeux reflétaient son désir, si intense que mon cœur a accéléré.

Posément, j'ai ouvert les boutons de sa chemise, le faisant grogner d'anticipation.

J'ai laissé ma langue jouer sur son torse savamment musclé, me délectant de son goût unique.

Puis j'ai fait sauter un à un les boutons de sa braguette, me demandant comment sa virilité déjà impressionnante avait pu tenir dans son fute. Il n'avait pas du être à l'aise.

Il s'est reculé d'un pas et a enlevé le jean et la chemise.

Il était en boxer bleu marine et je me suis léchée les babines, le faisant rire.

J'ai moi-même enlevé mon soutien gorge et il a fait glisser le dernier rempart de tissu.

Il s'est allongé sur le lit et je me suis positionnée au dessus de lui pour m'occuper de sa queue avec ma bouche.

Alice m'avait expliqué, à ma grande honte, comment bien sucer un garçon. Limite si je n'avais pas eu droit à un dessin, en tous cas, elle n'avait pas fait l'impasse sur les gestes.

Mais je devais avouer que la mise en pratique sur Edward était assez spectaculaire…

Il se tenait aux draps, se soulevant un peu pour mieux me voir passer ma langue tout le long de son membre gorgé de désir. Je suivais à la lettre les recommandations d'Alice, tournant ma langue autour du gland brûlant, la laissant courir tout le long de sa verge, titillant le bout luisant de liquide, mais sans jamais le prendre totalement en bouche.

Invariablement, il finissait par me supplier de le sucer, et je faisais la sourde oreille, toujours selon les conseils d'Alice.

« Bella…je n'en peux plus ! Vas-y, prend la dans ta bouche, s'il te plait ! Mon bébé ! Je ferai tout ce que tu voudras ! »

Je le titillais encore un peu, puis, finalement, le happais d'un seul coup, le faisant bondir sur le lit en criant de plaisir.

Emmett, depuis la chambre d'à coté, a donné un grand coup contre le mur, qu'Edward a ignoré totalement et qui m'a fait pouffer de rire, la verge d'Edward toujours entre les lèvres.

Je me suis mis à le sucer plus sérieusement, le faisant gémir et grogner alternativement, sa main entortillée dans mes cheveux.

Il a finit par s'arracher à ma caresse et m'a retournée sur le lit, dans l'intention visible de me rendre la pareille.

Il était plus que doué à ce petit jeu, et je me demandais un instant si Emmett ou Jasper lui avait donné des cours, bien qu'Alice soit parfaitement capable de s'en charger elle-même mais rapidement sa langue sur mon intimité si sensible ne m'a plus permit plus de penser de manière cohérente.

Je tendais le bassin, m'offrant totalement à lui et surtout au plaisir qui grandissait à chaque coup de langue sur mon clitoris.

Très vite, j'ai du réclamer plus.

Comme moi un peu avant, il m'a laissé le supplier :

« Edward ! Viens ! J'ai besoin de toi en moi ! Maintenant ! »

Il m'a sourit d'un air carnassier tandis j'enroulais mes jambes autour de son bassin. Il a enfilé en toute hâte un préservatif et je me préparais à la sarabande sauvage qui s'annonçait…

Il me pénétra d'un seul coup, m'envoyant directement dans les étoiles.

Je me laissais aller dans le plaisir et mon corps se mit à se mouvoir en rythme avec le sien.

Son intrusion en moi me coupait toujours le souffle au début, tant il était imposant , mais, comme d'habitude, je me détendis suffisamment pour lui permettre de m'investir totalement.

Il connaissait bien, à présent, le rythme dont j'avais besoin pour accéder au 7° ciel et j'ai sentit l'orgasme arriver de très loin.

Gémissante, je m'accrochais à ses épaules, arquant les reins pour faciliter ses poussées en moi.

Une première vague de plaisir intense s'est abattu sur moi et je gémis plus fortement, presque aussitôt une autre coulée de jouissance, plus forte et plus violente s'empara de mon corps et cette fois je criais longtemps le plaisir qui agitait mon bas-ventre.

Comme souvent, malgré sa préférence pour la levrette, Edward ne garda pas suffisamment le contrôle pour changer de position et je le vis se cabrer en criant, tandis qu'il me martelait, avant de s'effondrer sur moi, gémissant dans ma bouche.

Il m'a gardée longuement dans ses bras, serrée contre son torse, ses mains caressant mon corps et mes cheveux.

J'ai finit par chuchoter, en riant :

« Je n'aurais jamais cru que le sexe puisse être aussi bien, sinon j'aurais dit oui à Jake ! »

Il se recula un peu et me regarda dans les yeux :

« Qui est Jake ? »

« C'était un copain, mais il aurait bien voulu coucher avec moi »

« Tu m'étonnes… »

« Bah…c'est vrai que les hommes ne pensent qu'au sexe, non ? »

Ses yeux se sont emplis de tristesse.

Il a prit une grande inspiration :

« Bella…je ne te baise pas, moi. Je…je te fais l'amour… »

Il me serra alors plus fort contre lui et je demeurais muette, prenant conscience du sens caché derrière ces mots.

Il venait de m'avouer être amoureux de moi…

Je restais stupéfaite un long moment.

Evidemment, cela éclairait bien des choses.

Son changement d'attitude radical, son incapacité à me perdre de vue, sa possessivité, les attentions dont il m'entourait, et, oui, même la façon dont on faisait l'amour.

Il était devenu tendre.

Plus rien à voir avec celui qui m'avait enlevée, qui me criait dessus parce qu'il ne supportait pas de me voir pleurer…

J'avais du mal à y croire .J'étais une gamine banale et sans expérience, je ne comprenais pas pourquoi il m'aimait, moi.

Alors je n'ai rien dit.

J'ai parfaitement comprit qu'il attendait de moi une déclaration en retour, mais je ne partageais pas ses sentiments.

En fait, je ne savais pas ce que je ressentais pour lui.

Je le trouvais beau, irrésistible même, il m'inspirait du désir, beaucoup de désir.

Parfois encore du ressentiment et de la colère.

Assez souvent de l'amusement.

Parfois de la pitié.

De la complicité aussi, on prenait trop de plaisir ensemble pour ne pas être devenu intime, et les autres nous chambraient à propos de nos ébats assez bruyants, ce qui nous obligeait à faire front uni face aux sarcasmes.

Alors, oui, à présent je l'aimais bien, je l'aimais même beaucoup.

Mais tomber amoureuse de lui ?

Non.

Je me suis simplement pelotonnée contre son torse, et me suis enfin endormie, le corps comblé de plaisir, et l'esprit satisfait, bien qu'encore inconsciemment, par l'idée d'être aimée, et surtout d'avoir cet ascendant là sur lui.

Quand je me suis réveillée, j'étais seule dans le lit.

Mon cœur s'est serré.

J'aimais bien me réveiller dans ses bras. La plupart du temps celui qui se réveillait en premier tirait l'autre du sommeil avec des baisers, et on refaisait l'amour dans la foulée.

Je me suis rhabillée rapidement. Une drôle d'impression au creux de mon ventre m'empêchait de respirer normalement.

J'ai dévalé les escaliers, manquant me rompre le cou dans ma précipitation.

Jasper était en train de lire allongé sur le canapé et il a sursauté quand j'ai déboulé à coté de lui.

Il m'a jeté un coup d'œil et a soupiré :

« Edward est à la plage… »

Je suis sortie en courant, ne prenant même pas la peine de mettre mon manteau, me contentant de m'enrouler dans l'écharpe d'Edward au passage.

Il y avait beaucoup de vent et j'ai lutté un moment contre les rafales avant de l'apercevoir.

Il était assez loin de la maison, il marchait, visiblement sans but, et la chienne courait à ses cotés.

Je me suis avancée vers lui et dès qu'il m'a aperçue il s'est mis à courir dans ma direction.

Alaiena a été la première sur moi et je me suis assise pour qu'elle me fasse la fête.

Il est arrivé, le souffle court et s'est agenouillé à nos cotés.

Sans mot dire, nous avons caressé la chienne un long moment.

Il évitait mon regard et j'ai finit par prendre son visage entre mes mains pour l'obliger à me regarder en face :

« Edward ? J'en ai assez de rester enfermée…On pourrait aller faire un tour ? J'ai besoin d'ingrédients pour le cari de poulet de ce soir en plus ! »

Il a hoché la tête.

Alaiena s'est mise à aboyer :

« Ne t'en fais pas ma belle, je te ramènerai de bons gros nonos !!! »

Il a grogné :

« Tu vas choper la mort comme ça Bella ! »

Je lui ai tiré la langue :

« Oui papa ! »

Il m'a serrée contre lui, déposant un baiser sur le sommet de mon crâne.

Jasper et Alice sont venus avec nous.

Tandis que je grimpais à l'arrière à coté de Jasper, laissant la place avant à Alice qui était facilement malade en voiture, Emmett s'est penché par-dessus sa sœur, et a dit, goguenard :

« N'oubliez pas de refaire le stock de préservatifs les enfants ! »

J'ai ricané et Alice lui a claqué la porte au nez.

Edward a conduit silencieusement jusqu'au centre commercial.

Nous sommes entrés tous les quatre dans le supermarché et nous avons rapidement prit les ingrédients figurant sur ma liste.

Vers la fin, je me suis aperçue que nous avions oublié le gruyère râpé alors que nous venions juste de quitter le rayon des fromages.

Laissant les 3 autres choisir leur marque de café, je suis rapidement revenue sur nos pas et me suis emparée d'un gros sachet de fromage râpé.

Juste avant de pivoter sur moi-même, j'ai faillit crier en sentant une poigne ferme m'attraper par les épaules.

La voix de Jasper a résonné, basse mais furieuse à mes oreilles :

« Où tu croyais aller Bella ? »

La peur est revenue et mes yeux se sont remplis de larmes.

Edward et Alice se sont matérialisés à coté de nous, affolés, et j'ai levé le sachet à hauteur de mon visage :

« On avait juste oublié le fromage râpé ! »

Ma voix était à nouveau celle d'une enfant terrifiée.

Edward a posé sa main sur l'épaule de Jasper :

« Lâche là, Jazz… »

Dès que ce dernier m'a relâchée je me suis précipitée dans les bras d'Edward.

Il m'a embrassée et j'ai fermé les yeux, à nouveau perdue.

Jasper s'est excusé.

Alice a essayé de détendre l'atmosphère.

« On a eu peur Bella… »

J'ai hoché la tête.

Le reste de l'après-midi s'est déroulé dans une ambiance lourde et tendue.

De moi-même je n'ai pas lâché Edward, qui ne parlait que rarement, visiblement soucieux.

De retour à la maison de la plage,j'ai fouillé dans la pile de revues sur la table basse et j'ai retrouvé l'avis de recherche que j'avais affiché deux semaines auparavant.

Je l'ai remit à la même place, au dessus de la cheminée.

Ils me regardaient tous les cinq, consternés.

Je me suis assise sur le canapé, boudeuse.

Moi aussi je pouvais leur rappeler les liens qui nous unissaient…

J'ai prit la télécommande des mains d'Emmett et j'ai mit la chaîne national géographic.

Rose s'est levée, elle a allumé l'ordinateur et en quelques minutes elle a imprimé une photo, prise la veille, ou nous figurions tous les 6. Elle avait été prise avec le déclencheur, et Alaiena s'était approchée du viseur au dernier moment, et on ne nous voyait que partiellement, la moitié de la tête du chien occupant une partie de la photo.

Cette photo était drôle, je l'aimais beaucoup.

Me regardant bien en face, Rose a enlevé mon avis de recherche, l'a lancé dans la cheminée allumée et a tranquillement accroché la photo.

J'ai sourit et j'ai rendu la télécommande à Emmett, qui s'est empressé de remettre le base ball.

Je me suis emparée de mon livre de maths, et, soupirant, je me suis mise au travail.

Je séchais sévèrement sur un problème de probabilités, et Edward s'est penché au dessus de moi :

« Un coup de main, Bella ? »

« Tu y connais quelque chose ? »

Il a rit :

« Un peu, oui ! J'ai une licence de maths ! »

Je l'ai dévisagé, effarée.

Rosalie a rit, un peu jaune :

« On a tous fait des études, Bella. On n'est pas QUE des voyous ! J'ai suivit des cours de chimie, Jazz d'histoire, Emmett de géographie et Alice de littérature… »

Je n'ai pas commenté, me contentant de regarder Edward dans les yeux :

« Je ne comprends rien aux probabilités. Le reste ça va, mais les probas… »

Il a eu un petit sourire triste et m'a fait asseoir sur ses genoux, et m'a expliqué, calmement, ce que je devais savoir.

Les choses se sont un peu éclaircies.

Au bout d'une heure je suis passée avec soulagement à l'histoire.

Je suis restée calée sur les genoux d'Edward, lisant avec passion mon cours sur la guerre de sécession.

Le soir, dans la cuisine, tandis que je finissais le cari de poulet, Jasper est venu s'excuser.

« Bella…je suis désolé. Quand j'ai vu que tu n'étais plus à coté de nous j'ai eu peur. Peur que tu te sois enfuie, et encore plus peur que tu sois en danger… »

« C'est bon…La prochaine fois je préviendrai…Mais c'est nul de pas pouvoir faire un pas sans devoir l'annoncer »

Il m'a brièvement serrée dans ses bras et je n'ai pas pu faire autrement que de lui pardonner.

Edward s'est levé et m'a prit des bras de Jazz.

J'ai rit :

« C'est bon Edward…Je le sais que je suis à toi ! »

Jasper a rit, mais pas Edward.

Tard dans la nuit, juste après m'avoir fait l'amour avec une intensité qui m'avait fait jouir encore plus fort que d'habitude, Edward a enfouit son visage dans mon cou.

Je sentais son chagrin, je savais qu'il retenait ses larmes.

J'ai passé ma main dans ses cheveux et je lui ai murmuré :

« Un jour sans doute…Mais là c'est trop tôt…Je ne peux pas… »

Il m'a regardée dans les yeux :

« Je sais…Je comprends, c'est pas grave… »

Il s'est installé pour dormir et j'ai risqué une question :

« Pourquoi tu as arrêté tes études de maths ? »

« C'est compliqué…En fait, on en avait marre de la galère, on avait la rage…On s'est longtemps préparé, pour notre premier coup…Et ça a bien marché, alors on a continué »

« Vous avez assez de fric pour ne pas avoir à recommencer avant un long moment il me semble »

Il a rit.

« Ouais. Mais je me pose des questions depuis…Depuis que tu es là… »

Le lendemain matin Edward a enfilé un jogging et m'a sourit.

J'étais couchée et je ne comprenais pas pourquoi il sortait du lit si tôt.

« Dors encore, j'ai besoin de courir un peu ! Je reviendrai te chercher pour prendre une douche avec moi, OK ? »

« Bien sur ! »

Il m'a déposé un baiser sur les lèvres et j'ai replongé dans le sommeil.

_**Le prochain chapitre sera un PDV d'Edward.**_

_**On approche de la fin de l'histoire. Encore deux chapitres et un bonus, je pense**_.

_**Je suis curieuse de savoir si vous aller trouver ce qui va se passer dans le dernier chapitre…Moi ça me parait évident, parce que j'ai prévu la fin dès le début de cette fic, mais je ne sais pas à quoi vous vous attendez !!!**_


	14. Lima

_**Au fait; j'ai publié un chapitre pour "les gens heureux ont une histoire » qui n'a pas eu tellement de review, j'étais tristounette…Si vous ne l'avez pas encore lu, allez-y vite!!!**_

_**Tout de suite, le fameux PDV d'Edward…**_

**_.............................................................................................................................................................._**

_**Syndrome de Lima: propension du preneur d'otage à se mettre à la place de sa victime et à s'y attacher…Peut être vu comme un syndrome de Stockholm inversé…**_

Edward PDV

J'étais face à un mur.

Un mur que j'avais crée tout seul, mais un mur quand même.

J'aimais Bella.

C'était, à présent, le fait le plus important, le plus fort, le plus lumineux,le plus intense, le plus merveilleux et le plus difficile de toute ma vie.

Plusieurs jours durant, j'avais cherché le moyen de lui avouer mes sentiments.

Même si notre situation avait été normale, j'aurais eu du mal à le faire.

Les circonstances me rendaient l'exercice encore plus difficile.

Je cherchais, dans le comportement de Bella, des raisons de penser qu'elle partage mes sentiments en retour.

Je n'en avais pas trouvé.

Elle aimait le sexe, c'était évident, et c'était normal : entre nous c'était très fort, c'était vraiment bon, alors qu'elle y soit autant accro que moi était

logique.

Mais j'avais beau ne pas voir de flamme particulière dans ses yeux, j'essayais de me persuader qu'elle me dirait m'aimer aussi, quand je lui avouerai enfin ce

que je ressentais.

Je n'en trouvais pas le courage.

Et puis, finalement j'avais craqué et lui avais avouer mon amour à mots couverts.

Elle avait comprit, j'en étais certain,elle était très maligne et très intelligente,mais elle ne m'avait pas répondu.

Elle ne m'avait pas fuit non plus, elle s'était endormie dans mes bras.

Je l'ai regardée dormir, ébloui.

Elle était si belle, si incroyablement merveilleuse.

Tout en la regardant, j'ai senti une envie incroyable monter en moi.

L'envie d'être quelque un d'autre.

Un homme plus acceptable.

J'ai laissé mes pensées dériver. Des fantasmes irréalisables ont envahi mon esprit.

Je me voyais connaître Bella en tant qu'étudiant en maths qui lui donnerait des cours de probas, je me voyais installer ses livres sur la table de son salon, et la draguer en lui expliquant ses cours, au nez et à la barbe de son père.

Je me suis vu hésitant à l'inviter manger un hamburger avec moi, puis finalement me jeter à l'eau et elle accepter, rougissante.

J'ai rêvé de notre premier RDV, dans un restaurant italien sans doute, je lui aurais posé des questions tout le long du repas et elle m'aurait hypnotisé , me rendant encore plus amoureux d'elle.

Je l'aurais embrassée juste avant qu'elle ne descende de voiture devant chez elle et je n'aurais pas pu dormir de la nuit, repensant à la douceur de ses lèvres sur les miennes.

La semaine suivante je l'aurais amenée manger chez moi, dans l'appartement que je partagerais en colocation avec mon frère ,ma sœur et leurs conjoints. Je les aurais envoyés dîner dehors et je l'aurais déflorée, tout en douceur et avec son consentement, sur mon lit d'étudiant sérieux et amoureux. On se serait fréquenté malgré la colère et la méfiance de son père jusqu'à ses 18 ans, et je l'aurais amenée à Las Vegas le jour même pour l'y épouser, indifférent à la colère d'Alice qui aurait vu là une cérémonie passer sous son nez.

Trois ou quatre ans plus tard je lui aurais fait un bébé et on aurait pleuré de joie ensemble en regardant le test virer au positif. Je n'aurais pas eu honte qu'elle porte mon nom, et notre enfant, non, nos enfants, auraient pu porter le nom de Cullen avec fierté.

Et tout aurait été simple et facile, juste la vie qui passe et vous rend heureux sans que vous ne vous en rendiez vraiment compte.

J'avais fermé les yeux, prit dans ma rêverie et quand je les ai ouvert à nouveau ma gorge s'est serrée.

Bella était si jeune. Elle avait été si innocente, et j'avais volé cette pureté.

J'ai déposé un léger baiser sur sa joue, lui murmurant tout bas que je l'aimais au creux de l'oreille.

Elle a simplement grogné dans son sommeil et je suis descendu pour réfléchir.

Une drôle de douleur me serrait la poitrine.

Alice est venue me rejoindre sur le canapé.

Confusément, je savais que je devais prendre une décision.

« tu es très amoureux d'elle, n'est-ce pas? »

J'ai fait oui de la tête.

Elle a soupiré puis elle s'est levée et s'est emparée de l'ordinateur portable. Elle a pianoté tandis que je sentais la migraine monter dans ma tête.

« Edward? Regarde ce que j'ai trouvé… »

J'ai relevé la tête et j'ai lu le titre de l'article affiché sur le portable:

« SYNDROME DE STOCKHOLM »

J'ai froncé les sourcils et Alice m' a dit, à mi voix:

« je me posais des questions, tu comprends, alors j'ai fait des recherches… »

J'ai lu l'article en silence.

Une fois.

Deux fois.

Après la 3° lecture je me suis levé, j'ai déposé un baiser sur la joue de ma soeur et je suis sorti sur la plage, Alaiena sur les talons.

J'ai marché, erré, tentant de me faire à l'évidence que ma lecture m'avait mit devant le nez.

Bella souffrait de toute évidence du syndrome de Stockholm.

Mais moi aussi.

22 ans plus tard, j'étais toujours victime de ce putain de syndrome.

Depuis des années, j'avais entraîné ma famille dans la spirale du grand banditisme parce que j'avais préféré rejeter la faute de la mort de nos parents sur les forces de l'ordre plutôt que sur une bande de gamins pauvres qui me ressemblaient un peu trop.

Pour la première fois je me suis souvenu, volontairement, de la lueur de peur dans les yeux de ma mère quand les braqueurs sont entrés.

Des cris et des menaces de ces derniers.

Du soulagement de mon père quand j'avais été poussé hors du coffre de la banque.

Et puis aussi, de la main du braqueur cagoulé dans mes cheveux quand j'étais sorti, et des ces quelques mots, en espagnol:

« deviens un homme bien, petit… »

Je n'étais pas devenu un homme bien.

J'étais devenu comme eux.

J'ai vu Bella arriver de loin.

Elle ne portait pas de veste et mon cœur s'est serré à l'idée qu'elle prenne froid.

Depuis quand étais-je devenu une mère poule?

Depuis que le vie de cette fille était finalement devenue plus importante que la mienne.

J'ai regardé son visage, dont je connaissais à présent les traits mieux que les miens et j'ai su que sans elle, ma vie était terminée.

Mais la sienne était finie avec moi…

Je sais pourquoi Alice et Jasper sont venus avec nous au supermarché.

Alice avait sans doute peur que je laisse échapper Bella .Ou même que je la mette moi-même dans un bus ou un train pour l'état de Washington.

Mais je n'étais pas prêt pour ça.

J'ai vu Bella s'éloigner de nous.

Je n'ai pas réagit. Je crois que je savais qu'elle ne cherchait pas à partir.

Jasper l'a fait pour moi.

Et quand Bella a trouvé refuge dans mes bras, j'ai reprit espoir.

Je savais, pour l'avoir de si nombreuses fois lu, que l'amour est espoir par définition . Je n'échappais pas à la règle.

Bella faisait bondir mon cœur à chaque geste un peu affectueux.

Plus tard, quand Bella a remit la photo de son avis de recherche au dessus de la cheminée, j'ai su que je devais prendre une décision.

Mais je voulais profiter encore d'elle. Encore.

Je voulais aussi, qu'elle sache que je n'étais pas qu'un braqueur de banque.

J'avais été un étudiant doué, avant que la facilité des braquages ne me rattrape..

Elle est longtemps resté sur mes genoux , apparemment à l'aise.

J'étais jaloux, aussi. Trop, à présent, pour pouvoir le cacher.

Jasper riait de me voir coller ma Bella de si prêt.

J'étais sur la brèche.

Je le savais.

Cette nuit là, je lui ai fait l'amour en faisant encore plus attention que d'habitude qu'elle ressente un plaisir très fort.

Je cherchais, désespérément , à l'attacher à moi.

A nouveau, j'ai peu dormit.

Je la regardais ,elle, plongée dans le sommeil.

Depuis que nous faisions l'amour, depuis qu'elle jouissais plusieurs fois par jour sous mon corps, elle dormait mieux.

Plus sereinement

Vers 4h00 du matin, elle a grogné dans son sommeil.

J'étais assoupi, un bras posé sur ses hanches, comme le premier jour , et j'ai ouvert un œil.

« Edward…non… »

Mon cœur s'est serré.

Je me suis étroitement collé contre elle et du bout des doigts, doucement,lentement, j'ai apprit son corps par cœur.

Ses boucles soyeuses, l'arrondi de son menton, ses lèvres délicates, son cou gracile, ses seins divins qui me faisaient bander instantanément, son petit ventre plat que j'avais tellement envie de faire gonfler un jour, ses cuisses et ses fesses, qui rivalisaient de grâce, son dos souple, ses jambes fuselées et même ses pieds que j'aimais caresser.

Au petit matin, je me suis levé et je me suis silencieusement habillé.

Je savais que la solution était là, toute prête.

J'ai couru sans forcer. A un rythme tranquille qui me permettait de réfléchir.

Dans ma tête, les choses se sont enfin imbriquées naturellement.

Je savais ce que je devais faire.

Cela me brisait le cœur, mais je ne pouvais pas continuer à gâcher la vie de la fille que j'aimais plus que tout.

A chaque seconde qui passait, je sentais mon amour pour elle grandir.

A présent, il occupait toute la place.

Je suis revenu dans la maison,, tachant d'ignorer le trou béant dans ma poitrine.

J'ai donné à manger au chien.

Pour elle aussi, j'avais prit une décision.

Je suis monté réveiller doucement ma famille.

Emmett a comprit sans doute dès qu'il a vu mes larmes.

Rose a secoué la tête, mais ils se sont rapidement habillés et je suis allé voir Alice et Jasper.

Ils étaient en train de faire l'amour, mais je n'en étais plus là et je suis entré dans leur chambre quand même. Jasper a vivement rabattu la couette sur leur corps nus et il a ouvert la bouche pour m'insulter, mais s'est tu en me voyant en pleurs.

Moins de 10 mns plus tard, un exploit pour Alice, on était tous les cinq devant une tasse de café.

Je m'attendais à la colère de Rosalie, à l'inconscience d'Emmett, la culpabilisation de Jasper et la tristesse d'Alice,mais je me suis simplement heurté à leur chagrin et leur suppliques.

J'ai mit une heure pour les convaincre.

A aucun moment nous n'avons évoqué le fait que Bella puisse nous dénoncer.

Chacun d'entre nous savait qu'elle ne le ferait pas.

Chacun d'entre nous avait pu mesurer le courage et la ténacité de cette gamine de 16 ans.

Ils sont partis, tous les quatre, dans le van blanc.

J'ai préparé ce que j'avais prévu sur la table de la cuisine.

Puis je suis monté retrouver Bella.

Elle venait visiblement de se réveiller et m'a sourit en me voyant.

J'avais séché mes larmes mais elle m'a interrogé sur mes yeux rouges.

« il y avait du vent sur la plage »

Je l'ai tirée par la main dans la salle de bains.

Elle riait.

Je savais ce que je voulais, une dernière fois.

Elle portait mon tee shirt de la veille et je l'ai retroussé sur ses hanches.

Gémissante, elle s'est collée contre moi, frottant ses reins contre mon érection déjà tendue pour elle.

Je suis allé trouver ses seins et j'ai trituré les mamelons, les sentant instantanément durci sous mes doigts.

Elle a levé les bras et je lui ai enlevé le tee shirt.

Elle s'est retourné vers moi et nous nous sommes enfin embrassés, longtemps, intensément.

Elle m'a baissé mon jogging et je l'ai rapidement ôté, enlevant mon boxeur et mon sveat aussi.

Une fois nus, nous sommes entrés sous la douche.

Je lui souriait et elle s'est emparée du gel douche , faisant courir ses mains sur mon corps.

Elle a insisté sur mon membre gorgé de sang et j'ai fermé les yeux, tachant de me remémorer la première fois ou je l'avais obligée à me caresser ainsi, sa peur et ses hésitations…

Puis, j'ai prit le flacon et l'ai savonnée à mon tour.

Je me suis attardé sur les plis de son sexe, lui infligeant de douces caresses sur son clitoris gonflé et hyper sensible.

Elle se mordait les lèvres pour contenir ses cris:

« tu peux hurler de plaisir autant que tu veux, ils sont allés en ville »

Instantanément elle a ouvert la bouche et de longs gémissements s'en sont échappés.

Elle a jouit sous mes doigts, m'arrachant un rire triste.

Son sourire et l'éclat dans ses yeux juste après l'orgasme m'ont presque fait faire machine arrière.

Comment vivre sans cela?

Je l'ai doucement fait retourner et elle a prit appui le long de la barre de douche, cambrant ses reins divins, tendant le bassin vers moi.

Volontairement,je n'ai pas mit de préservatif.

Je l'ai pénétrée en poussant fort, pour m'enfoncer rapidement en elle, avant qu'elle ne se rende compte que je ne prenais aucune précaution.

J'ai fermé les yeux pour me concentrer afin de ne pas venir trop vite, rendu fou par ses cris de plaisir et les sensations extraordinaires de sa petite chatte se resserrant sur ma queue sans aucune barrière entre nous.

J'ai bougé en elle en gémissant , tenant ses hanches au creux de mes mains.

Je regardais mon sexe entrer et sortir du sien, haletant d'un plaisir presque douloureux.

Je n'ai pas senti son orgasme arriver, trop concentré sur la vision de son dos arqué et de ses fesses tendues, et ses pleurnichements de plaisir, suivis d'un long cri d'extase m'ont immédiatement fait éclater, et je me suis répandu au fond de son ventre.

Je grognais, ivre de plaisir et de souffrance.

Rapidement, je me suis dégagé de son corps et j'ai fait couler l'eau sur nos corps soudés l'un à l'autre, tachant de rincer mon sperme qui coulait déjà sur ses cuisses avant qu'elle ne s'en appercoive.

Je l'ai embrassée longuement, mais déjà ce baiser avait un goût de cendres.

Dans la chambre j'ai enfilé un jean et un pull propre, puis j'ai caressé sa joue.

« ma puce, je vais chercher un CD dans la voiture, je veux te montrer quelque chose, on se rejoint en bas dans cinq minutes? »

Elle a comiquement plissé le nez:

"ça concerne les maths, ce que tu veux me montrer? »

« non, ne t'en fais pas, à tout de suite! »

Un dernier regard, un dernier sourire, et j'ai dévalé les escaliers en réprimant mes cris, j'ai ouvert avec force la porte, j'ai remonté en courant l'allée menant à la plage.

En passant prêt de la volvo j'ai vu d'un œil Alaiena endormie sur le siège arrière, j'ai serré les poings et les dents et un premier sanglot s'est échappé de ma poitrine tandis que je courais le long de la plage.

Étrangement, j'entendais dans ma tête la musique du Clair de Lune de Debussy, l'air que j'avais joué au piano devant les parents réunis lors de la fête de fin d'année, trois jours avant le braquage, la dernière fois que j'avais joué pour tout dire.

Je n'avais pas repensé à cette musique depuis tant d'années, mais là soudain elle était si claire dans ma tête, tandis que j'imaginais ma Bella descendre les escaliers e trouver ce que j'avais préparé sur la table.

Je pleurais à présent, à genoux sur la sable froid et humide, et , malgré moi, mon esprit a tenté de négocier avec un destin que je savais pourtant cruel et sarcastique, si Bella reste je reprendrai le piano, si elle m'aime un peu je deviendrai l'étudiant que j'aurai du être, puis tandis que je m'approchais de l'eau écumante , me relaissant tomber à genoux à endroit exact ou l'écume se fondait avec le sable , j'ai enfoncé mes doigts dans les fin graviers, serrant les dents j'ai cherché des signes de la providence.

Si la mouette part vers la gauche Bella restera, si j'arrive à enfoncer mes mains jusqu'au poignets en une seule fois elle ne partira pas, si quand j'ouvre les yeux la vague arrive au lieu de repartir alors elle sera mienne pour toujours.

La douleur dans ma poitrine était trop vive, cependant, pour de telles tergiversations, et je me suis allongé sur le coté, recroquevillé en chien de fusil, indifférent à l'humidité, essayant juste de survivre aux quelques minutes qui me séparaient de mon destin.

Combien de temps avant qu'elle ne fonce droit devant elle?

Je n'avais pas de montre, alors je me suis mis à compter, trouvant raisonnable d'attendre d'en être arrivé à 3000 avant de me relever et d'aller voir si la volvo était toujours là.

Ma gorge était douloureuse et j'ai rapidement du me contenter de compter dans ma tête.

A 236, j'ai su.

..........................................................................................................................................

_**Alors, que va faire Bella? Partir ou rester? Moi je sais!!!**_

_**Edward entend-t-il la volvo partir? Ou Bella arriver?!!!!**_


	15. libre

Bella PDV

L'attitude d'Edward était bizarre.

Une boule d'angoisse s'est formée dans mon ventre, quand j'ai vu ses yeux juste avant qu'il ne quitte notre chambre.

Je me suis habillée avec les premiers vêtements me tombant sous la main.

De toutes façons, Alice n'était pas là.

J'ai enfilé un string noir à fines rayures grises, le soutien gorge assorti, un slim en jean délavé mais pas trop, un tee shirt à manches longues noir et un pull d'Edward gris foncé. Porter ce pull me paraissait indispensable ce matin. Il l'avait mit la veille et j'avais envie d'avoir son odeur sur moi…

J'ai enfilé des converses rouges et tout en les lassant j'ai senti l'angoisse m'envahir.

J'avais réussit à identifier l'émotion que j'avais lu dans son regard : c'était de la peur.

De quoi Edward Cullen, arrogant, beau, manipulateur, charmeur, imprévisible, dominateur et puissant, pouvait-il donc avoir si peur ?

Je suis descendue au RDC, espérant trouver Edward dans le salon, mais la maison était vide. Le silence m'a surprise. Depuis plus de trois semaines je n'avais jamais été seule.

Sur la table du salon j'ai vu une enveloppe à mon nom.

Les battements de mon cœur se sont accélérés encore et je m'en suis emparée, les mains tremblantes, notant distraitement la présence d'autres objets juste à coté.

Mes mains refusaient de m'obéir et j'ai eu du mal à décacheter l'enveloppe.

Elle était épaisse.

A l'intérieur j'ai trouvé une lettre, et des photocopies.

J'ai commencé par la lettre, parce que j'ai reconnu l'écriture d'Edward.

« Bella;

Dire que je regrette de t'avoir enlevée serait faux, parce que c'est ainsi que je t'ai connue, et que t'avoir prêt de moi est la meilleure chose qui me soit jamais arrivé.

Comme tu l'as comprit, je suis tombé amoureux de toi.

Et les sentiments que je te porte désormais sont trop forts pour que je puisse te retenir prisonnière ou du moins non libre de tes mouvements.

Je sais parfaitement que je ne suis pas la bonne personne pour toi, tu as fait allusion à un certain Jake, je sais de tout mon cœur qu'il mérite plus que moi d'avoir ton amour et ton corps.

T'écrire ces mots me déchire le cœur, mais tu es libre Bella.

Libre de t'en aller, ou libre de rester.

Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie et Alice sont au courant, et comme moi, espèrent que tu choisiras de rester ou du moins de ne pas couper les ponts avec nous.

Dans l'enveloppe, tu trouveras un article résumant ce qu'est le syndrome de Stockholm, ce qui devrait t'éclairer sur bien des points.

Je t'ai préparé aussi mon téléphone portable, un GPS, les clés de ma Volvo, qui est désormais la tienne et une trousse qui contient ce que je nommerais une compensation, bien que rien ne puisse racheter ce que je t'ai fait subir.

Alaiena dort dans la Volvo, elle est à toi, tu peux à ta guise la prendre avec toi ou la laisser dans le jardin.

Je n'étais qu'un homme arrogant, égoïste et méprisant, tu as fait de moi un amoureux transi et repentent.

Je te dois tant, Bella, que je ne sais comment l'exprimer.

Et moi je ne t'ai fait que du mal. Je t'ai tout prit, et toi tu m'a tout donné.

Je veux simplement que tu sois libre, et heureuse.

Je t'aime.

Edward »

J'avais du mal à réaliser.

La liberté.

C'était ce dont je rêvais depuis plus de 3 semaines. Et là, aujourd'hui que je l'avais entre mes mains cela me paraissait soudain très futile.

Ou donc était Edward ?

Mécaniquement, j'ai attrapé la trousse bleu marine.

Je l'ai ouverte, et j'ai vu qu'elle contenait beaucoup, beaucoup de billets de 100 dollars. _**(ndla: exactement, il y avait 20 000 dollars).**_

Mes yeux brûlaient et les larmes m'ont brouillé la vue quand j'ai lu l'article sur le syndrome de Stockholm.

J'ai tout de suite identifié le cheminement par lequel j'étais passé.

Cela ne m'a fait ni chaud ni froid.

Je me demandais juste ou était Edward.

J'imaginais son désarroi.

Il venait de m'offrir la plus belle des preuves d'amour.

Mon cœur s'est dilaté et un frisson m'a parcourue en repensant à la manière dont nous avions fait l'amour dans la salle de bain, à peine une demi heure plus tôt

Jamais je ne pourrai revenir en arrière.

Ma vie était avec lui maintenant.

Avec eux.

J'avais du mal à rassembler mes idées, mes oreilles bourdonnaient à la pensée que j'étais libre, libre.

Libre de rester de mon propre chef.

Je ne voulais pas retourner à ma vie d'avant.

Je reverrai mes parents un jour, plus tard, après ma majorité, quand ils ne pourraient plus me retenir.

Je voulais voir Edward.

J'avais besoin d'être dans ses bras.

J'ai regardé autour de moi pensant qu'il serait peut-être tapi dans un coin, attendant de voir ma réaction.

J'ai prit son portable.

Il n'y avait que 4 numéros enregistrés. Ceux de sa famille.

A nouveau les larmes m'ont envahie, coulant librement sur mes joues.

Depuis quand était-il si seul?

Je me suis emparée des clés de la Volvo et je suis sortie en courant.

Je devais retrouver Edward.

J'ai ouvert la portière, libérant la chienne qui m'a fait fête.

J'ai regardé autour de moi, mais pas trace de lui.

J'hésitai à prendre la voiture et aller chercher le long du chemin qui menait à la route, mais avant j'ai hurlé son prénom.

« EDWARD!!!EEEDWAAAAAAARD!!! »

Je me suis prit la tête entre les mains, secouée de sanglots.

Une émotion montait fort, si fort dans mon cœur.

J'ai eu peur, terriblement peur qu'il soit parti pour toujours.

Que je ne le revois jamais.

Qu'il m'ait abandonnée.

Que tout ceci ne soit qu'un vaste manipulation, qu'il n'ai simplement pas eu le courage de me dire en face que je n'étais qu'une stupide gamine encombrante et pleurnicheuse dont il n'avait plus envie de s'encombrer.

La pensée de ne jamais le revoir m'a rendu folle.

J'avais besoin de lui.

Je voulais la relation étrange et passionnée que nous avions construite.

Je l'aimais.

L'évidence m'a fait gémir.

Peu importait l'argent, le syndrome de Stockholm, mon enlèvement, ma vie présente et celle d'avant, je me moquais de tout cela.

Je l'aimais et c'était tout ce qui comptait.

J'ai cru entendre mon prénom et j'ai relevé la tête.

Alors je l'ai vu, debout, sur la plage, les bras ballants.

Alaiena s'est mise à courir vers lui et je l'ai suivie.

J'ai foncé sans regarder, manquant m'étaler dans le sable plusieurs fois.

Il m'a regardée courir vers lui sans un mouvement, avec sur le visage un air incrédule.

Je me suis jetée contre lui et il a refermé ses bras autour de moi.

Nos lèvres se sont trouvées toute seules et nous nous sommes embrassés longtemps, malgré le sable collé sur ses joues et même dans sa bouche.

Il était froid et mouillé, la chienne jappait et nous tirait par les pantalons mais je ne pourrai jamais oublier ce baiser, qui fut l'un des plus beau de ma vie.

Au bout de quelques minutes je me suis reculée, brisant notre connexion et je l'ai regardé, les jambes encore tremblantes à cause de la peur que j'avais eue.

Levant la main je l'ai alors giflé de toutes mes forces.

Il a chancelé et a gémit en se frottant le joue.

« Ça, c'est pour m'avoir fait une peur horrible. J'ai cru ne jamais te revoir !!! »

J'étais en colère, même si je savais que ça n'allait pas durer.

Il a sourit :

« Désolé… »

Je lui ai alors balancé une deuxième gifle, plus violent encore que la précédente et il a eu le souffle coupé :

« Et celle-là, c'est pour m'avoir enlevée et terrorisée pendant des jours !!! »

Il m'a regardée dans les yeux :

« Pardon »

Ma colère est retombée comme un soufflé et je me suis précipitée dans ses bras.

Il a rit :

« Moi aussi j'ai cru ne jamais te revoir…Je ne suis pas certain que j'y aurais survécu… »

Je me serrais contre son torse, avide de ressentir sa chaleur et son odeur.

Il caressait mes cheveux et je l'ai serré plus fort encore.

Sa main était un étau autour de ma taille.

Me relevant le menton, il m'a regardée dans les yeux avant de déposer un baiser sur mes lèvres.

« Ça, c'est pour m'avoir fait craquer dès le début.. »

A-t-il murmuré d'une voix douce.

Un autre baiser.

« Ça, c'est pour m'avoir fait comprendre que je n'étais qu'un salaud »

J'ai éclaircit la situation :

« Un salaud qui ne me méritait pas ! »

Il a rit :

« Absolument… Et maintenant ? »

« Ouais… un peu. Parce que tu m'as donné la chienne ! »

Il a rit plus fort, visiblement heureux et soulagé.

J'ai froncé les sourcils :

« Au fait, la chienne est à Alice, pas à toi ! Ce n'est pas du jeu de me donner quelque chose qui n'est pas à toi ! Alice est au courant ? »

« Hum…non…Mais de toutes façons, si tu étais partie avec Alaiena, et si Alice m'avait tué pour ça, elle m'aurait rendu service tu sais… »

Enlacés, nous avons commencé à nous diriger vers la maison.

« Tu as lu l'article ? »

« Oui »

« Et ? »

« Je m'en moque. Ca ne m'intéresse pas. »

« Pardon ? »

« J'avais vaguement entendu parler de ça. Je connais l'histoire de Patricia Hearst, comme tout le monde » _**(ndla : tapez donc Patricia Hearst wikipedia sur google et vous pourrez lire son histoire, c'est édifiant).**_

Il m'a regardée, dubitatif :

« Qui ? »

J'ai levé les yeux au ciel :

« Faut sortir un peu le nez de tes livres de maths, hein… »

Arrivés à la maison nous sommes rentrés dans la cuisine ou j'ai bu une bouteille d'eau presque entièrement.

Je l'ai regardé.

« Edward… »

« Il était assis sur une chaise, l'air épuisé.

« mmmh ??? »

« Je ne sais pas conduire »

Il a eu l'air plus que surpris.

« Mais tu as 16 ans ! »

« Oui mais je n'ai pas encore passé mon permis. Mon père a commencé à me donner des leçons mais on se disputait tout le temps… »

Il a éclaté de rire.

« J'ai l'air malin moi maintenant ! Tu veux que je te conduise à la gare routière et te mette dans un bus ? »

Il plaisantait mais sa voix tremblait un peu.

J'ai fait mine de réfléchir.

Il a commencé à trembler.

« Non ! Si j'avais voulu partir, crois moi, j'aurai trouvé le moyen de conduire ta Volvo ! »

On était épuisés tous les deux.

J'ai préparé du chocolat chaud et on l'a dégusté, moi assise sur ses genoux.

Il était vraiment mouillé et on est monté pour qu'il se change.

J'ai regardé autour de moi.

La chambre était en désordre. Je n'avais jamais été ordonnée.

Il était plus maniaque que moi mais je semais la pagaille plus vite qu'il ne la rangeait.

J'ai fait la moue.

« J'aimerais bien avoir un téléphone rien qu'à moi… »

Il a sorti son propre téléphone (qu'il avait récupéré) de sa poche et a appelé Alice.

Ses yeux brillaient.

« Lili ? Tu pourrais acheter un portable pour Bella ? »

Il riait au téléphone et j'entendais, sans comprendre ce qu'elle disait, les cris de joie d'Alice.

« Elle demande quelle couleur ! »

« Rouge ! Et un MP3 aussi ! »

Quand il a raccroché je me suis à nouveau collée contre lui.

Il a prit mon visage en coupe :

« Je vais m'acheter un piano »

J'ai été surprise.

« Tu sais jouer du piano ? »

Il a hoché la tête.

J'ai prit une inspiration :

« Je te l'offre, avec l'argent que tu m'as donné, enfin s'il est toujours à moi, bien sur ! »

Il n'a pas répondu et on s'est allongé, les doigts imbriqués, nos corps soudés.

On est resté longtemps comme ça, juste en symbiose.

Heureux, hors du temps.

J'ai entendu le van arriver de loin et nous sommes descendus les retrouver.

Ils étaient sincèrement heureux.

Emmett m'a soulevée dans ses bras et m'a fait tourner sur moi-même jusqu'à ce qu'Edward vienne me récupérer, visiblement jaloux.

Alice m'a longuement serrée contre elle et Rose m'a déposé un baiser sur la joue.

Jasper a regardé Edward en riant puis m'a pratiquement étouffée en me serrant contre lui, déclanchant les rires de tout le monde sauf d'Edward qui a finit par lui taper sur la tête pour qu'il me relâche.

Alice m'a ramené un portable et un MP3, comme promit.

J'ai immédiatement enregistré leurs numéros sur le portable, puis j'ai appelé mon père.

Je me suis levée et me suis dirigée vers le salon, pour avoir un peu d'intimité.

Mon père s'est mit à hurler dès qu'il a reconnu ma voix.

« Papa ! Arrête de hurler ! Je ne reviendrai pas maintenant ! Je reviendrai plus tard quand je serai majeure ! Je ne veux pas couper les ponts, alors cesse de crier ! »

« Bella ! Mais ou es-tu ? Comment tu te débrouilles ? »

« Je vais très bien ! Je me suis fait des amis, et même un petit ami ! Alors ne t'en fais pas pour moi ! »

« Bella ? Tu es mineure ! Tu vas rentrer à la maison ! »

« Oh non ! Je t'enverrai des mails, ne t'en fais pas pour moi ! »

J'ai raccroché, satisfaite.

Je suis revenue dans la cuisine et personne n'a commenté.

Je ne savais pas, à ce moment là, s'ils allaient un jour pouvoir sortir de l'illégalité.

Je ne savais qu'une chose : moi je voulais faire des études. Je n'étais pas, et ne serais jamais, une braqueuse de banque.

Je le leur ai dit et tous, sauf Rose, ont baissé le nez.

Je les ai laissé cogité et je suis montée prendre un bain.

Edward m'a rejoint.

Assis par terre à coté de la baignoire, il m'a dit avoir des choses à m'avouer.

Je l'ai regardé, alarmée :

« Le soir ou…ou je t'ai… »

« Enlevée. Dis le mot Edward ! »

« Hum, enlevée. Ce n'était pas un hasard. Plus tôt dans la journée, on avait braqué la banque de Port Angeles. Ton père était là et a voulu intervenir. On a réussit à fuir, mais ça a été plus que chaud. Je…je voulais me venger…Il a passé l'après-midi à témoigner pour les fédéraux.

Alors, Rose et moi on l'a suivit.

On n'avait pas de plan précis. Rosalie pensait mettre le feu à la maison.

Et puis, on t'a vue sortir et…et là je te jure que je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai fait ça…Une vraie impulsion. Ce n'était pas pour me venger. Disons que je t'ai vue et aussitôt je t'ai voulue. »

Je suis restée sous le choc un long moment.

« Je…ce soir là, je me suis disputée avec mon père parce qu'il était rentré tard, sans me prévenir. J'ai hurlé que je n'étais pas la bonne et il m'a giflée. Il avait l'air à bout de nerfs… »

Il a prit ma main :

« Il a du plus que la regretter cette gifle… Mais je comprends pourquoi tu n'es pas entrée dans le plan Amber Alert _**(nlda : quand un enfant est enlevé aux USA le plan Amber Alert est aussitôt déclenché avec barrages routiers, contrôles routiers plus fréquents, diffusion de la photo dans les médias, etc)**_ …Pour eux, tu es en fugue, et personne ne se pose de questions »

« Tu as autre chose à me dire ? »

« mmmmh oui… »

Je l'ai dévisagé et son regard rieur m'a rassuré :

« Je t'aime »

J'ai rougit.

Je ne pensais pas pouvoir le dire un jour, mais finalement les mots sont sortis tout seuls de ma bouche :

« Moi aussi »

Il a écrasé ses lèvres contre les miennes et m'a sortie de la baignoire.

Ruisselant d'eau tous les deux, il est allé me poser sur notre lit et je l'ai aidé à se débarrasser de ses vêtements.

Il m'a pénétrée immédiatement et j'ai senti la connexion entre nous s'intensifier encore.

Il a donné un rythme à la fois doux et intense et j'ai joui dans ses bras, pleinement heureuse.

Il s'est répandu à son tour et quand il s'est retiré j'ai sursauté :

« Tu n'as pas mit de préservatif ! »

« oups… »

Il riait et je l'ai secoué :

« Non mais t'es malade ! »

« Hum, j'ai une dernière chose à t'avouer : je n'en ai pas mit ce matin non plus sous la douche… »

« Edward ! Tu as besoin de te faire soigner ! »

« Je sais ! »

On est descendu au salon.

Rosalie a râlé, mais elle est allée me chercher la pilule du lendemain.

J'ai toisé Edward, qui boudait.

« On aura un bébé un jour, mais pas maintenant ! »

« Tu as raison ! »

« Tu es inconscient ! »

« Tu as raison ! »

« Tu as de la chance que je t'aime !

« Tu as raison ! »

« Et arrêtes de dire que j'ai raison ça m'énerve ! »

« Tu as raison ! »

Jasper et Emmett étaient écroulés de rire sur la table.

Edward leur a donné une claque derrière la tête à chacun.

Alice a soulevé un pouce en me faisant un clin d'œil.

Je me suis assise à coté d'eux.

Je riais aussi.

J'ai regardé la plage par la fenêtre.

Cet été, ça allait être paradisiaque.

J'étais bien, avec eux.

Tout n'était pas encore très clair, je ne savais pas s'ils allaient écouter mes conseils et reprendre une vie normale.

Je savais juste que j'en avais envie.

Je savais aussi, et on en était tous conscient, bien qu'on ne l'ai pas évoqué, que, désormais, active ou pas, j'étais leur complice.

Je préférais le mot sœur.

_**Je n'avais jamais prévu qu'elle parte !!!^^**_

_**Pas de panique : l'histoire en elle-même est terminée MAIS je vais écrire des bonus.**_

_**J'ai pensé à écrire des bonus sur la discussion entre eux juste après l'enlèvement de Bella, Edward qui reprend le piano, Bella qui va voir ses parents une fois majeure (et leur présente Edward et toute la clique). Je pensais aussi à écrire un lemon sur Alice et Jasper, parce que c'est eux le couple qui fait l'amour le premier matin après l'enlèvement de Bella. Sans doute aussi un chapitre sur la prise d'otage dont il a été victime vue par Edward à 10 ans. Et aussi un sur les cours de conduite de Bella avec Emmett^^. Peut-être aussi, si j'y arrive parce que ça doit être dur, un chapitre monologue ou Edward est chez le psy.**_

_**Voilà, j'aurai sans doute d'autres idées.**_

_**Vous pouvez m'en suggérer aussi !**_

_**Je précise que, contrairement à ce que je pensais au début de cette fic, le gang des vampires va se ranger des voitures. Ils vont reprendre leurs études (ils n'ont arrêté qu'un peu plus d'un an). Par contre ils vont garder l'argent amassé au cours de leurs 6 braquages. Rien que pour le dernier ils ont volé plus de 3 millions de dollars et en tout ils en ont plus de 15. Donc pas d'inquiétude à leur sujet !**_

_**Ils ne seront jamais arrêtés, ni même soupçonnés.**_

_**Et Bella ne sera pas enceinte tout de suite. Elle a 16 ans, hein !^^**_


	16. cours trés particulier avec Alice

_**IMPORTANT: allez voter sur mon profil pour élire votre fic préférée parmi celles que j'ai écrite! La fic gagnante aura droit à un bonus!!!**_

Ce bonus-ci, inspiré par Maielle, est annoté par_** moi **_et par _elle!!!_

Cours (très) particulier avec Alice.

Bella PDV

J'aurais du me douter de quelque chose quand Alice m'avait demandé de l'accompagner pour donner à manger à Alaiena. _(ndm :Comme tu m'étonnes... et comme t'es trop gentille de te laisser embobiner... enfin, d'un autre côté, oser résister à Alice, faut avoir les couilles.. oups, désolée)  
_  
Il pleuvait et la chienne était ravie qu'on vienne lui tenir compagnie dans le garage.

Alice, tout sourire, s'était perchée sur les chaises de jardin empilées dans un coin tandis que je m'accroupissais pour caresser Alaiena et m'avait alors demandé si j'avais besoin de conseils de fille. _(ndm :Alice... ou comment aborder un sujet avec la délicatesse d'un éléphant dans un magasin de porcelaine)_

Un peu surprise, je lui avais demandé si elle pensait que me teindre à nouveau dans ma couleur d'origine était risqué pour mes cheveux ou pas. _(ndm :Bella... oh, c'est beau d'être aussi naïve... enfin, à ce niveau là, c'est de l'aveuglement)_

Elle m'a regardé, amusée.

« Bella…je sais bien que tu es très jeune, mais tu ne peux pas être innocente à ce point ! Surtout maintenant ! Je voulais parler de conseils d'ordre sexuel ! » _(ndm :oui, oui, je sautille à la Alice... des conseils! Des conseils! Go, go, goAlice, fait-nous une démonstration du Professeur-Alice-Cullen)_

J'ai du rougir jusqu'au oreilles. _(ndm :Et encore, elle a de la chance, ça aurait pu être sa propre mère... comme quoi... on peut toujours trouver pire... ça y est, je viens de trouver pire... ça aurait pu être Emmett!)  
_  
« Euh, non, non, sérieusement ça ira ! »

« Bella…Je ne vais pas te manger, ni te violer ! Je veux juste te donner les meilleures chances qui soient pour le mettre à tes pieds ! Tu sais, je crois  
qu'on te l'a déjà dit, que ce que les hommes préfèrent c'est la fellation ! » _(ndm :Alice, ou comment maintenir une conversation bienséante selon Geneviève deFontenay...)_

« En effet tu me l'as déjà dit ! »

« Bon. Tu sais t'y prendre ?! »

J'ai repensé à la façon dont Edward guidait mes mouvements…

« Euh… »

« J'en étais sure ! La première des choses, c'est de savoir doser ! Et de garder les commandes. Surtout ne lui donne pas l'impression tout de suite que tu vas lui faire tout ce qu'il veut ! Commence par le caresser innocemment ! » _(ndm :innocemment, innocemment... comment on fait pour résister à un pénis comme celui d'Edward? Surtout quand il vous fait de l'œil?)_

J'ai regardé Alice, me demandant comment elle réussissait à se donner l'air innocent… _(ndm :des siècles de pratique je dirai, gniark... et comme dirait le Doc, ce n'est pas sale!)_

« Puis tu passes ta langue autour du gland, sans appuyer tu vois. Tu le caresses aussi, toujours avec la langue, de haut en bas, tout en massant les testicules, OK ? » _(ndm :Ok, on n'a même pas besoin de schéma... je visualise tout à fait! Alice aurait pu être maîtresse d'école.. non, en fait, non)_« Euh »

« BELLA ! »

« Oui oui oui ! »

« Puis, très vite il va te demander plus ! »

« Évidemment »

« SURTOUT ne cèdes pas ! Continue à le titiller comme ça ! » _(ndm :C'est ce que je disais... la maîtresse d'école)  
_  
Ça se voyait qu'elle n'avait pas affaire à Edward, qui n'hésitait pas à me maintenir la tête pour m'obliger à le prendre dans ma bouche, enfin, plus  
maintenant, mais il restait néanmoins maître du jeu…

Elle a du lire mon incrédulité sur mon visage parce qu'elle a eu l'air mécontente :

« Quoi Bella ? » _(ndm :je l'imagine bien levant un index rageur... elle fait peur hein?)  
_  
« Je ne suis pas sure qu'il me laisse le faire languir ! »

« Annonce lui dès le départ que c'est toi qui est aux commandes, tu verras, les hommes adorent ça ! Et porte un soutien gorge et un string ultra sexy, il te mangera dans la main ! _» (ndm :Ah, pas raté! J'avais raison, elle fait peur! Pauvre Jazz... enfin, je dis ça, mais à mon avis... ok, je sors... et si c'était plutôt Jazz qui portait un string sexy? Ok, je vais prendre l'air)_

Ça, je voulais bien le croire…

« Il va y avoir du liquide au bout du gland, transparent, tu sais ce que c'est ? » _(ndm :m'dame, m'dame, moi je sais!)  
_  
« Je n'ai pas non plus été élevée dans un couvent Alice ! »

« Des fois on dirait…Enfin, bref, tu presses doucement en remontant sur le pénis, un peu comme si tu trayais une vache mais dans l'autre sens _**(ndla : mais pourquoi je suis allée inventer ça moi, maintenant chaque fois que je vais voir mon mari tout nu je vais l'imaginer avec des pis !!!)**_ » _(ndm :Et moi donc! Je ne verrai plus jamais mon mari de la même manière... merci qui? Merci Louise! Et après, comment veux-tu te concentrer sur la... heu... ch'tite goutte?)_

Je l'ai interrompue :

« Alice, je n'ai, pas plus que toi sans doute, jamais trait une vache, mais je vois bien ce que tu veux dire.. »

Imperturbable, elle a continué :

« Donc, en faisant ce geste, une grosse goutte de liquide séminal va apparaître. Là, tu la lèches d'un coup de langue en le regardant droit dans les yeux. Ça les rend dingue. En tous cas ça rend Jasper et Emmett fous ! Je ne vois pas pourquoi ça ne marcherait pas sur Edward _**(ndla : je ne vois pas pourquoi non plus^^)**_ » _(ndm :J'aurai bien une idée... en fait, non, c'est juste parce que j'aime bien contrarier...)_

Je l'ai fixée, effarée :

« Comment tu le sais pour Emmett ? »

« Ben Rose me l'a raconté ! » _(ndm :Alice, ou comment rester naturelle et crédible en toute circonstance. Je veux être Alice!!! mais je ne suis pas sûre que mon mari supporte!)  
_  
Évidemment…

Je me suis concentrée sur la chienne, qui avalait sa pâtée en frétillant. _(ndm :J'en connais d'autres qui ont la queue frétillante ou qui l'auront...oups)  
_  
Heureuse bête. _(ndm :Rhoo, on ne parle pas des hommes comme ça...)_

« Ensuite, tu recommences à le lécher en tournant, puis tu prend juste le gland dans ta bouche, très rapidement. Tu recommences ça plusieurs fois, jusqu'à ce qu'il te supplie, ou qu'il appuie sur ta tête pour en avoir plus » _(ndm :didactique! Heu... on sent le vécu là, hein?)  
_  
Connaissant Edward, ce serait les deux.

« Alors là tu le prends enfin dans ta bouche, tu essayes de l'enfoncer autant que possible, et ce qui ne rentre pas dans ta bouche tu entoures ta main dessus. Je te conseille d'utiliser ton autre main pour caresser les testicules _**(ndla : heureusement, on a que deux mains) **_» _(ndm :ouais mais une seule suffit, si on s'en sert bien...ok, je sors)  
_  
Je baissais la tête, définitivement écarlate.

« Tu écoutes ce que je te dis Bella ? » _(ndm :en tous les cas, moi, j'ai bien écouté et je vais mettre en pratique... chéri?)  
_  
« Oui !!! »

« Alors répète ! » _(ndm :oh, punaise, je vous présente Alice... métier... Pit-bull... Quant elle tient, elle lâche plus)  
_  
« Tu me conseille de caresser les… »

« Les testicules, oui. Tu fais des mouvements de va et vient tout en pompant, ou suçant, je te conseille d'alterner les deux. De temps en temps, tu arrêtes et tu recommences comme au début, tourner la langue autour du gland et » (_ndm :Alice, ou comment mettre en confiance! Au moins, je crois qu'elle aura bien retenu la leçon)  
_  
« J'ai comprit Alice »

« Ça dure un moment, tout dépend si c'est juste un préliminaire ou si c'est pour lui faire avoir un orgasme. Si c'est pour qu'il ait un orgasme tu n'hésites pas à pomper de plus en plus fort. Il va jouir et là bien sur tu avales le plus vite possible. C'est pas mal d'avoir prévu un verre d'eau et un ou deux bonbons, pour après » _(ndm :la la la lère, rectification, Alice, la femme ultra organisée...)_

Je commençais à comprendre à quoi servaient les paquets de nounours choco guimauve d'Alice et les fraises tagada de Rosalie, qu'elles achetaient  
régulièrement sans que je n'en voie jamais traîner dans les placards… _(ndm :oups, pas bon pour la ligne tout ça... je dis ça, je dis rien)  
_  
J'ai regardé Alice, qui tenait dans sa main un pénis imaginaire, et visiblement, piochait dans un paquet de nounours choco guimauve tout aussi imaginaire de l'autre. _(ndm :Alice, le mime... oh, punaise, qu'est-ce que j'aimerai être une souris pour assister à ça!!!)  
_  
Je lui ai sourit.

Elle était folle, mais adorable.

« Des questions, Bella ? »

« Oui. Tu pourras m'acheter des dragibus ? »

Elle m'a offert son sourire éblouissant à la « je-suis-une-cullen-et-personne-ne-peut-me-résister" :

« Bien sur ! »

_(ndm :Pour sûr, on aura au moins apprit une bonne chose ici: Bella aime les Dragibus... C'est moi ou il fait chaud? Oh Louise, j'adore les explications  
claires, nettes et précises d'Alice... encore!)  
_


	17. miss toutou

_**Un bonus supplémentaire!**_

_**Annoté par...Alaiena herself^^**_

Tout avait commencé par la disparition inopinée d'Alaiena.

Elle était allée courir sur la plage avec les 3 garçons, les distançant facilement dans leur footing, puis n'était pas revenue.

Inquiets pour la gentille petite bête, et encore plus terrifiés par la réaction d'Alice s'ils revenaient sans sa chienne adorée, ils l'avaient longuement cherchée et appelée.

Au bout de 2h00, dépités, ils étaient rentrés, penauds _**(ndla: j'ai failli écrire la queue entre les jambes, mais bon^^)**_ (_N/Al : Pourquoi pas, moi j'aurais bien aimé! lol)_

La réaction d'Alice avait été Ã la hauteur de leurs craintes et elle avait pleuré, crié, tempêté, avant de sangloter longuement dans les bras de Jasper. _(N/Al : Enfin quelqu'un qui m'aime...)_

Le soir, Alaiena était revenue, et, sans l'avouer, Edward lui avait trouvé un air plus que guilleret. _(NdAl : Mince, il m'a percée Ã jour)_

La semaine suivante, tout en la caressant, Bella lui trouva les mamelles gonflées.

Alice examina sa chienne et déclara d'un ton sans réplique que Bella délirait à plein tube.

Mais quand l'animal se mit à passer plus de temps tranquillement allongée dans son panier qu'à courir sur la plage, et que son abdomen devint proéminent, même Alice dut se rendre à l'évidence: Alaiena attendait des chiots.

Ce fut dramatique.

Alice hulula désespérément que sa chienne avait été violée.

Emmett, courageux ou inconscient, lui fit remarquer que c'était une chienne, et que jusqu'à preuve du contraire, le viol n'existait pas entre animaux¦

Alice le toisa :

« Mais enfin Emmett, c'est encore un bébé ! »

« Bah non ! Elle a 2 ans ! Et elle avait l'air plus que ravie en revenant de sa petite promenade! Elle a du rencontrer un toutou sexy et voilà ! » (_N/Al : Tout Ã fait Emmett, un Edward en chien, moi je dis waouf! ^^)_

Alice ayant été jugée trop impliquée émotionnellement, ce furent Rosalie et Jasper qui conduisirent Alaiena chez le vétérinaire, lequel, sans l'émotion qui aurait pourtant convenu à une telle annonce, confirma l'heureux événement :

« Elle vous fera des petits d'ici un gros mois et demi. Laissez la se reposer, ne la faites pas courir et surveillez son alimentation. Préparez un nid douillet et tout ira bien ! » (_N/Al : C'est beau la vie de chien quand même_)

Alice les insulta copieusement à leur retour : non, ils n'avaient pas pensé à demander si la péridurale était envisageable pour les chiennes.

Si Alaiena vécut parfaitement sa grossesse, il n'en fut pas de même pour Alice, qui passa beaucoup de temps à se tordre les mains, et même à avoir des nausées.

Jasper commençait à reconsidérer l'idée d'avoir un bébé avec elle un jour. (_N/Al : Dis voir Louise. Tu ne m'as pas demandé mon avis sur l'accouchement, si c'est douloureux je te fais un procès!!)_

Bella et Rosalie lui demandèrent même avec ironie si elle serait aussi pleine d'empathie envers elles quand leur tour viendrait.

Alice ne se donna pas la peine de répondre.

Fin mars, alors que le terme approchait dangereusement, Edward fut contraint de se bourrer d'antihistaminiques et de vivre le mouchoir à la main : on ne pouvait décemment laisser la future maman dans le garage, aussi confortable soit il. (_N/Al: Pauvre Edward_)

Le 10 avril, Alaiena se mit à japper dans son panier.

Telle une comète, Alice se précipita sur elle.

« Elle a l'air de souffrir ! Je crois qu'elle accouche !!!»

Bella accourut.

Edward la saisit par le bras et voulut l'entraîner dans leur chambre, inquiet que sa jeune compagne ne soit à tout jamais dégoûtée de la maternité après un tel spectacle…

Mais elle se rebiffa :

« Je veux être à ses côtés lors de cet événement ! Solidarité féminine !!! »

La mise bas dura longtemps. _(N/Al: Sadique va, tu étais obligée de me faire souffrir ?!) (**ndla: oui.)**_

Alaiena n'avait jamais eu de petits avant, et aucun des six n'aurait imaginé que ce fut si long, et surtout si pénible. _(N/Al: Qu'est ce que je disais ?!)_

Rapidement, Emmett s'empara de sa soeur et sortit avec elle: Alice était si stressée qu'elle angoissait la pauvre bête.

Peu de temps après, Bella et Jasper déclarèrent forfait eux aussi et rejoignirent les deux autres à l'étage.

En soupirant, Rosalie caressa le flanc de la chienne qui haletait.

«C'est encore toi et moi, Rose!»

«Les meilleurs, mon cher!» _(N/Al : C'est moi qui souffre et c'est eux les meilleurs, non mais qu'est ce qu'il faut pas entendre ? lol)_

Edward rit doucement, lui aussi inquiet malgré tout.

Bella et Alice, enlacées, se rongeaient les ongles, quand, plus de 6 heures après le début du travail, Edward arriva, tout sourire:

«ça y est! Il y en a déjà deux de nés!»

Les cris de joie résonnèrent et Bella et Emmett filèrent en bas.

Alice voulut suivre le mouvement, mais, sur un seul coup d'oeil d'Edward, Jasper la prit dans ses bras et l'obligea à rester dans la chambre.

A 22h00, Emmett ouvrait une bouteille de champagne.

5 petits chiots étaient nés.

Alice, autorisée à redescendre, pleurait de joie, comme les cinq autres d'ailleurs.

Jasper les examina et déclara qu'il y avait là 4 mâles et une petite femelle.

«La pauvre!»

Commenta Bella en riant.

Jasper prit de nombreuses photos et Alice prépara une pâtée revigorante pour Alaiena. _(N/Al : J'aurais préféré un steak! *sifflote_*) _**(ndla: je pense à ton cholesterol MOI!)**_

Bella et Rosalie, très émues, cherchaient des prénoms pour les chiots.

Jasper, après avoir longuement observés les bébés, fit une remarque judicieuse.

3 des chiots ressemblaient à leur mère, comme elle, ils étaient noirs et blancs. Mais les deux autres étaient beiges, et ressemblaient vaguement à un labrador.

«Je me demande si le père ne serait pas le labrador de la seule autre maison du coin, celle qui est tout au bout du chemin, prés de la route!»

Chacun se pencha sur le panier et lui donna raison.

Alice siffla entre ses dents:

«Je vais aller voir les proprios moi! Mettre ma pauvre petite chérie enceinte et puis se débiner! Il n'était même pas là pour la soutenir!» _(N/Al: Ah ma Alice toujours là pour moi, mais désolée cocotte, mais j'ai pris mon pied avec le labrador du voisin! lol)_

Emmett et Edward levèrent les yeux au ciel.

Jasper, malin, assura avec force à sa dulcinée, que LUI serait là, et bien là.

Alice retrouva le sourire, tandis que Rosalie lui rappelait quelques notions de base:

«On se fait discret Lili, alors tu ne vas aller voir personne! En plus, si tu leur dis que leur chien est le père, ils vont réclamer un des petits_**!»(ndla: ça se fait, de donner un des chiots aux propriétaires du géniteur) **_(_N/Al : Personne ne donne mes bébés, sinon je mords...)_

Alice ouvrit de grands yeux affolés et se tut.

Bella les regarda, des étoiles plein les yeux:

«On va tous les garder, hein?»

«Non, on va en noyer au moins la moitié!»

S'esclaffa Emmett, recevant aussitôt une claque de Rosalie sur le crâne. _(N/Al : Note à moi-même: Penser à mordre les fesses d'Emmett!)_

Edward serra Bella contre lui.

«Tu te souviens que je t'avais promis un chien? Alors choisis celui que tu veux!»

Elle n'eut pas besoin de réfléchir:

«Je veux la fille!!!»

Alice lui sourit:

«Comment tu vas l'appeler?»

«Hermione!»

Ils éclatèrent de rire.

«Ben quoi! Je suis fan de la saga Harry Potter et j'assume!!!»

Jasper frappa dans ses mains:

J'ai trouvé les noms pour les males: Harry, Ron, Fred et George!!!»

Edward fit mine de râler:

«Quoi? Pas un seul serpentard?» (_N/Al: Pourquoi ça ne m'étonne même pas d'Edward cette remarque ?)_

Mais sa plainte se perdit dans le brouhaha joyeux.

Tard dans la nuit, après avoir fait l'amour plus passionnément encore que d'habitude, Rosalie interrogea Emmett, qui était sur le point de s'endormir:

«Et si on faisait un bébé?»

Il ne répondit pas et se contenta de s'allonger sur elle à nouveau.

«Qu'est ce que tu fais?»

«C'est comme ça qu'on fait les bébés je te rappelle!»

Elle se mit à rire et ils débutèrent les travaux pratiques avec assiduité.

_(N/Al: Merci pour la souffrance ma chère Louise, même avec les pauvres toutous tu es sadique, mais je suis très heureuse d'être maman ^^)_


	18. vérité

12 janvier 2013

Edward PDV

« AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH !!!!!!! »

« BELLA ! Ça va aller, je te le jure ! C'est presque finit ! »

« Ça fait des heures que tu me répètes ça ! Non c'est pas bientôt finit et ça fait MAL ! J'en peux plus ! J'y arriverai jamais ! Et bien sur, c'est TOI qui m'as fait ça !!! »

« Oui c'est moi, mais tu étais d'accord Bella ! On l'a fait à deux ! »

« AAAAAAAAAAH !!!! »

Personne ne m'avait prévenu que ça allait durer si longtemps.

Ca fait 19h00 que Bella s'accroche à ma main en criant de plus en plus fort, de plus en plus longtemps et de plus en plus souvent.

On ne m'avait pas dit non plus que la péridurale pouvait ne PAS fonctionner.

Elle est rouge, elle est en sueur et elle est totalement furieuse contre moi.

Elle déballe tout ce qu'elle a à déballer.

La sage femme, fort heureusement, ne prend pas les accusations de Bella au sérieux…

En parlant de sage femme, là voilà…

Elle examine mon amour en souriant.

« 8 cms…allez Bella, plus que deux ou trois heures, courage !! »

« QUOI ?! Deux ou trois heures ? Mais je vais mourir avant ! »

« Non, ne vous en faites pas, toute la douleur sera oubliée dès que vous aurez votre bébé dans les bras ! »

« C'est SA FAUTE A LUI !!!Il m'a enlevée ! Il m'a-AAAAAAAAAAAHHHH !!!! »

La sage femme attend que la contraction passe et tapote la cuisse de Bella.

Elle me regarde avec un bon sourire :

« J'en ai vu, des femmes en train d'accoucher s'en prendre à leur mari, menacer de divorcer, les accuser de leur avoir fait ce bébé de force, mais là quand même, la votre elle fait fort avec ses accusations de kidnapping ! »

Je déglutis et lui souris comme je peux.

Bella s'empare à nouveau de ma main.

Elle me mord et je la serre contre moi.

Elle hurle et ses cris de douleur me tordent le ventre.

« Bella…je t'aime…mon amour…Je suis désolée de te voir souffrir comme ça, mais pense au bébé ! On va avoir notre petit bébé ! »

« J'en veux pluuuuus !!! Et toi non plus je veux plus te voir ! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH !!!!!!!!!! »

J'essaye de garder mon calme.

Jasper a eu complètement raison de ne pas vouloir qu'Alice vienne avec nous.

Elle en est à 7 mois de grossesse et voir Bella dans cet état l'aurait sans aucun doute traumatisée… Tout ça, c'est la faute d'Emmett ! Il a cédé tout de suite à Rosalie et lui a fait un bébé.

Tim a presque 2 ans, et peu après sa naissance, Alice a commencé à en vouloir un, elle aussi.

Jasper a dit oui, et ils ont tenté le coup, mais il leur a fallut presque un an avant qu'elle ne soit enceinte.

Et puis, un jour, il y a 9 mois, j'ai proposé à Bella d'en faire un, nous aussi.

Elle a dit oui tout de suite et je crois que ce bébé on l'a conçu le jour même.

Bella avait du arrêter la pilule 6 mois avant à cause de soucis hormonaux, et du coup notre moyen de contraception c'était les préservatifs.

Alors, forcément, simplement arrêter les préservatifs c'est facile et…très efficace !

Alice était furieuse que Bella soit enceinte avant elle. Mais, heureusement, elle l'a été deux mois plus tard.

Et voilà ou j'en suis : à me faire brouiller la main, mordre, menacer, à regarder, impuissant, mon amour souffrir de plus en plus, à l'entendre répéter à la sage femme, le gynéco et à qui veut bien l'entendre que je l'ai kidnappée, il y a un peu plus de 3 ans…

Ca fait bien rire tout le monde. Aucun ne peut croire que tout cela est vrai !

Bella et moi sommes légalement mariés depuis le lendemain de ses 18 ans.

Bon sang ! Une autre contraction ! Ouch ! Ma main !!!

Ca fait 24h00 à présent, que le travail a commencé. Bella est à bout de force, et pour tout dire:moi aussi!

Bon, le gros avantage, c'est que Bella ne profère plus d'accusations à mon encontre, mais je crois que je préfèrerais : elle est totalement épuisée, et n'ouvre plus la bouche que pour hurler chaque fois qu'une contraction s'empare d'elle…

La sage femme et le gynéco enfilent leurs gants :

« Allez Bella, vous y êtes ! La prochaine contraction vous poussez pour accompagner le bébé vers la sortie ! »

Elle ne répond pas mais elle se met à pousser dès que la sage femme lui demande.

Je la maintiens en position semi assise, comme on m'a dit de faire.

Elle pousse, et pousse encore, tellement longtemps.

Au bout de plus d'une demi heure, le gynéco me dit de regarder.

Oh…

La tête du bébé est là, en effet, et ça manque me faire évanouir.

Bella pousse et hurle en même temps…

Je vois la tête sortir entièrement et le petit visage de notre bébé apparaître.

Je fonds en larmes.

Je soutiens Bella par les épaules et l'encourage encore une fois :

« Regarde ! Il est en train de naître ! Il est si beau ! »

Je ne suis pas certain qu'elle m'entende, en fait.

Mais le médecin achève de faire naître le bébé et le pose sur le ventre de Bella.

Qui cesse enfin de hurler.

Elle regarde le bébé qui pleure sur elle et pose ses mains sur lui, l'attirant contre son visage.

Je pleure moi aussi, et caresse le minuscule petit être que nous avons conçu…

Bella pleure, des larmes de joie, comme moi.

Elle embrasse le bébé, encore et encore.

Il nous faut plusieurs minutes pour reprendre un peu contenance et cesser de simplement nous extasier sur notre enfant.

Bella sourit, et ses yeux brillent incroyablement. Sans doute autant que les miens.

Enfin, je repousse le cordon ombilical pour découvrir si notre enfant est un garçon ou une fille. Bella s'est obstinée toute la grossesse à ne pas savoir le sexe à l'avance, à mon grand désespoir.

Un garçon. C'est un garçon !

Une joie profonde m'envahit. Mon fils !

Je le regarde attentivement.

Il a des airs de Bella, je trouve. Mais ses cheveux…Ils sont roux foncé, comme les miens !

La fierté m'empêche même de respirer ! Mon bébé ! Mon fils !!!

La sage femme nous félicite :

« Un beau petit garçon ! Vous avez bien travaillé tous les deux ! Et il est le portrait craché de son papa ! »

Bella lui rend un sourire.

Elle regarde le bébé, qui a trouvé le sein tout seul et tête avec force et vigueur.

Bella n'avait pas du tout l'intention d'allaiter, mais je crois que le petit bonhomme a décidé que si.

J'embrasse ma femme, dont je suis si fier et si éperdument amoureux.

« Alors, comment on l'appelle finalement ? »

« Caleb ! »

Répond-t-elle d'un ton sans réplique.

J'acquiesce.

La sage femme s'occupe à nettoyer un peu Bella, tandis que le pédiatre examine notre fils directement sur le ventre de sa mère.

« Alors, vous voulez toujours qu'on prévienne la police ? »

Bella la regarde, effarée :

« Pardon ? »

« Vous avez accusé votre mari de vous avoir enlevée !!! »

La sage femme rit avec le pédiatre, mais Bella rougit.

Elle me lance un regard et murmure :

« J'ai dit ça ? »

« Tout le long de l'accouchement ! »

« Heureusement, on est habitués ! On sait ce que c'est que les douleurs de l'accouchement, ça fait dire n'importe quoi !!! »

Bella me regarde, rouge de honte.

Je dépose un baiser sur ses lèvres.

« Remarque, c'est bien fait pour toi ! »

Me dit –elle en riant et m'embrasse encore, avant de reporter son attention sur le bébé.

J'admire Caleb.

Mais qu'est ce qu'on lui répondra quand il voudra savoir comment on s'est connus, sa mère et moi ???!!!

_**IMPORTANT:je republie ce chapitre pour vous dire que Maeille et moi avons entamé un partenariat lemonesque (mais à distance je vous rassure!) nous avons ouvert un compte sous le nom de Maielle Malone (je l'ai demandée en mariage et elle a accepté^^) ou nous publions notre fic écrite à deux mains: "a vampire in chocolate heaven" retrouvez donc les liens dans mes favoris!!! allez nous lire et reviewez!!!!!!!!!^^**_


	19. leçon de conduite

_**Il est arrivé, en début de semaine, un incident trés désagréable: un courageux anonyme signant "quelqu'un" a cru bon de calomnier Althea Black, qui écrit la fic nommée "stockholm syndrom" de m'avoir plagiée moi. **_

_**C'est totalement idiot, étant donné qu'Althea a commencé cette fic voilà plus d'un an, et moi la mienne il y a quelques semaines!**_

_**Althea et moi avons des rapports amicaux et nous préférons en rire qu'autre chose.**_

_**Néanmoins, si jamais un lecteur a le sentiment qu'une fic est plagiée (la mienne ou une autre!) je pense sincèrement que le mieux à faire, avant toute chose, est de contacter l'auteur que l'on pense victime de plagiat. **_

_**Dans ce cas précis, c'est plutot l'inverse qui aurait du se produire: qu'on m'accuse moi de plagier Althea, puisque j'ai écrit aprés elle.**_

_**Néanmoins, je ne plagie nullement Althea, nos fics sont trés differentes.**_

_**Je précise la définition du mot plagiat:**_

_**"Le plagiat consiste à s'inspirer d'un modèle que l'on omet délibérément ou par négligence de désigner. Le plagiaire est celui qui s'approprie frauduleusement le style, les idées, ou les faits.**_

_**Le langage courant ne distingue pas en pratique entre le plagiat, qui relève de l'appréciation esthétique ou morale, et la contrefaçon, terme juridique, qui est un délit contre le droit d'auteur. Juridiquement, le droit d'auteur ne protège que la forme accomplie d'une œuvre, tandis que l'idée qui l'a inspirée et le style qui l'a mise en forme, ainsi que les informations elles-mêmes, restent « de libre parcours ».**_

_**Cependant, la limite entre l'inspiration, l'imitation et la contrefaçon est parfois très difficile à déterminer. La meilleure façon de s'affranchir d'une accusation de plagiaire est de citer systématiquement les sources sur lesquelles son travail est fondé, ce qui est obligatoire quand on s'appuie sur le droit de citation."**_

_**Le syndrome de Stockholm n'appartient pas à Althea, pas plus qu'à moi même ou à qui que ce soit. Je plagierais Althea si je copiais son histoire, hors ce n'est pas le cas. J'ai d'ailleurs fait trés attention que ça ne puisse pas l'être, parce que je connaissais et appréciais son histoire avant d'écrire la mienne.**_

_**Ecrire une histoire, c'est forcément s'inspirer de ce qu'on a lu, entendu, vécu. Aprés, à chacun d'en faire quelque chose d'unique.**_

_**Bisous Althea!**_

Emmett PDV

Je vais apprendre à conduire à la petite.

Je leur ai apprit à conduire à tous, même à Alice, je ne vois pas pourquoi je n'y arriverai pas avec Bella.

Edward n'est pas d'accord pour nous laisser partir seuls tous les deux.

Je soupire. Mon frère est devenu pire qu'un épagneul fou d'amour.

Il regarde Bella comme si sa vie dépendait de cette fille,bon , d'accord, quelque part sa vie dépend d'elle.

Mais il ferait n'importe quoi pour elle,c'est évident.

Un peu comme Jasper ferait (et fait, d'ailleurs) n'importe quoi pour Alice, et,euh, ben moi pour Rosalie…

Hum, bref...

Bella refuse catégoriquement qu'Edward monte avec nous.

Elle n'a pas tord. Si il est là ils vont se disputer.

Jasper se propose.

Edward et moi seuls avec sa chérie, c'est plus qu'il ne peut en supporter...Il panique et secoue la tête, tenant Bella contre lui.

Alice agite sa main.

Mais nous sommes cinq à dire « non » en même temps.

Alice hausse les épaules et va bouder sur le canapé. Jasper file la rejoindre.

Rosalie soupire et prend Bella par le bras.

On monte dans la Volovo d'Edward.

Rose s'installe à l'arrière et je doit reculer le siège au maximum pour caser mes jambes sur le siège passager.

Bella s'installe.

"vous mettez pas vos ceintures de sécurité?"

"bah...on va faire du sur place pour aujourd'hui!"

"moi je la mets!"

Je souris à Rose qui retient son rire. Bella est vraiment mignonne, un petit bouchon innocent!

"bon, petite soeur, tu mets le contact maintenant!"

Elle me regarde, les yeux pleins de reproche:

"attends! tu m'a pas fait régler les rétroviseurs!"

Je souris.

Elle tripote longuement les rétros intèrieurs et extèrieurs.

Enfin, c'est toujours moins pire qu'avec Alice ,qui les réglait pour se voir ELLE!

Bella démarre enfin.

"vas-y cocotte, desserre le fein à main et passe en D"

_**(ndla: ils conduisent une boite automatique)**_

"comme ça?"

"parfait!"

"pourquoi ça avance pas?"

"il faut que tu lèves le pied du frein choupette!"

"AAAAAAhhhh! j'ai peur!"

"mais non! maintenant tu appuies doucement sur l'accelérateur!"

.......................

"un peu plus fort Bellinette!"

WRAOUAOUMMM

"PAS SI FORT!"

"désolée!"

Rosalie s'adresse à bella:

"tu as raison: on va mettre les ceintures!"

Je transpire.J'ai vu la pare brise d'un peu plus prêt que necessaire.

Bella, pourtant mignonne et adorable, n'a pas le pied léger...

Elle est un peu pale,là.

"bon, ne pas rester sur un echec ma chérie, recomence, mais une touuuuuute petite accélération cette fois, hein?"

"Tu es sur?"

"meuh oui!"

wrouououou

"à peine plus fort pépette!"

vrououououm

"non là on avance même pas Bella, appuie!"

VROUOUOUOUM

"ahhhh! pas autant!"

"mais quand j'y vais doucement tu dis plus fort et quand j'appuies tu dis que c'est trop fort!"

"il faut trouver le juste milieu poulette, tu es là pour apprendre!"

Bon sang, même Alice n'a pas été aussi nulle pour sa première leçon...

Ne pas se décourager. Edward doit se ronger les ongles en nous épiant par la fenêtre.

Je respire.

Rosalie intervient:

"écoutez, je vais rentrer, parce que là je ne sers à rien hein et puis"

Bella l'interrompt:

"je sais trés bien que tu as peur!"

"euh...en fait, un peu, mais tu vas apprendre, c'est sur !"

Rosalie s'enfuit, aprés m'avoir envoyé un baiser.

Bella affiche une petite moue qui me serre le coeur: elle est au bord des larmes..

"c'est pas grave voyons, c'est ta première leçon!"

"ben en fait non! avec mon père j'ai déjà prit au moins 8 leçons..."

Ah. Oui, quand même... Et elle est pas fichue de démarrer?

"bon, poussin, on y retourne et cette fois tu vas faire ça comme un chef! j'en suis SUR!"

Le moral des troupes, c'est important!

VraououOUM!

On avance de 2m50, au moins.

Victoire!

Bella exulte!

"j'y suis arrivée! tu as vu!"

"oui! c'est génial! bravoooo! Maintenant tu vas essayer de faire pareil sans caler, OK?"

"la prochaine fois! je suis fatiguée là!"

Moi aussi je dois avouer!

Elle sort en trombe de la voiture.

Edward surgit de l'angle du garage derrière lequel il s'était tapi.

Jasper sort , les mains dans le spoches.

Le gros avantage, c'est que je n'ai même pas à reparquer la voiture: elle est quasiment à la même place qu'au début de la leçon...

Je sors, pour entendre Bella crier à l'intention d'Edward et Jasper:

"j'ai avancé! et j'ai rien cassé cette fois! et j'ai calé qu'une fois! oui! une seule!"

Edward, mi figue, mi raisin, la serre contre lui.

Elle est vraiment fière et heureuse, la petite bouchonne de la famille.

Elle a les yeux qui brillent:

"c'est grâce à toi Emmett! tu es un gentil professeur! MERCI!"

Elle se jette à mon cou et me dépose un bisou sur la joue, sous l'oeil amusé de Jasper, et celui ,plus inquiet d'Edward, qui vient la récupérer et l'entraine à l'étage. Aprés le cours de conduite, le cours de sexe, on dirait...

Jasper me dévisage, amusé:

"elle a calé?"

"oui"

"VRAIMENT?"

"OUI!"

"Mais...C'est une automatique! on ne PEUT PAS caler avec une automatique!" _**(ndla:c'est vrai, en théorie, une automatique ne cale pas!)**_

"Je sais Jazz... Mais Bella est trés, trés forte!"

Nous éclatons de rire.

Heureusement, on a tout notre temps, pour lui apprendre!


	20. dangereux

Bella PDV

La semaine avant Noël, j'ai eu comme une piqure de rappel.

Edward était dangereux.

Pas, plus, avec moi.

Mais j'avais oublié certaines facettes de sa personnalité.

Edward était aux petits soins avec moi, désormais.

Il adorait me toucher, me tenir dans ses bras.

Il essayait de maitriser sa jalousie, parce que ça m'agaçait au plus haut point, mais j'avais parfaitement conscience qu'il m'adorait littéralement.

C'était bien sur plus qu'agréable.

Je n'avais que 16 ans et devenir la petite amie d'un homme plus agé, un braqueur de banque de surcroit, me donnait un drole de sentiment , à la fois de transgression, et de satisfaction d'être celle qui comptait pour lui.

Ce jour-là, nous étions allés au centre commercial, pour acheter des cadeaux de Noël, bien entendu.

J'allais envoyer un colis à mes parents.

Plus exactement, Edward allait envoyer le paquet à un copain dans l'Arkansas, qui se chargerait de le poster de là-bas.

J'avais réalisé des tableaux pour eux. J'aimais beaucoup dessiner.

Edward m'a laissée aller seule dans la parfumerie, ou je devais acheter des produits de maquillage et du parfum pour Alice et Rosalie.

J'avais pas mal d'argent dans mon portefeuille.

Ca me grisait un peu.

J'avais beau savoir comment ils s'étaient procuré tous ces billets, l'adrénaline coulait malgré tout dans mes veines.

J'ai regardé longuement les différents mascaras.

Alice avait beaucoup de produits de beauté. Rosalie aussi, mais Alice la surpassait quand même.

Je me suis concentrée sur les produits de grande qualité, forcément très cher.

Je tenais dans ma main un flacon de parfum français, dont j'humais la fragance, quand une voix sèche m'a désarçonnée :

« cela fait un moment que tu trafiques tout dans la boutique, si tu ne comptes rien acheter va t-en ! »

Prise par surprise par la voix sèche et autoritaire,j'ai sursauté.

Et j'ai laché le flacon de parfum qui s'est brisé à terre.

J'ai immédiatement fondu en larmes et la vendeuse m'a prise à parti, m'entrainant vers les caisses.

Elle était furieuse :

« tu sais combien coute ce parfum ? Plus de 200 dollars ! Tu ne peux pas le payer je suppose ? »

« si ! je vais le payer tout de suite ! »

Mes mains tremblaient tandis que je fouillais dans mon sac.

J'ai apperçu mon portable, et, tout en cherchant les billets dans mon porte monnaie, j'ai appelé Edward.

« Edward ?J'ai cassé un parfum dans la boutique de cosmétiques, tu peux venir, s'il te plait ?J'ai des ennuis là ! »

La vendeuse me regardait droit dans les yeux, mécontente.

Je lui ai tendu deux billets de 100 dollars et elle m'a regardée d'un air encore plus suspect :

« c'est 230 dollars exactement ! et tu as bien de l'argent sur toi ! »

Je n'ai pas eu le temps d'ouvrir la bouche que le bras d'Edward m'enlaçait.

Je n'ai pas reconnu sa voix quand il s'est adressé à la vendeuse :

« que se passe-t-il ici ? »

La vendeuse l'a regardé et a changé de visage.

J'ai risqué un œil vers lui et il m'a fait peur.

Son visage était froid, dur ,imperturbable.

Mais sa fureur rentrée était visible.

Il avait à cet instant là un regard de tueur.

La vendeuse a bredouillé :

« elle a cassé un parfum ! »

J'ai tendu 30 dollars supplémentaire, qu'elle n'a pas prit. Je les ai posés sur le comptoir.

« mais je viens de le payer ! »

« euh, oui, l'incident est clos,merci de vous être déplacé Monsieur ! »

J'ai fait trois pas avec Edward :

« tu sais, j'ai cassé le parfum parce qu'elle m'a fait peur ! »

Il a eu un regard encore plus meurtrier.

Il a serré ma main très fort dans la sienne et m'a tirée jusqu'aux caisses :

« ma petite amie me dit que vous l'avez effrayée et que c'est pour cela qu'elle a laché le flacon de parfum ! »

« oh…je suis désolée si je t'ai effrayée ma petite »

« vous m'avez accusée de tout tripoter sans rien acheter ! »

Edward l'a fixée, dédaigneux :

« pourriez-vous appeler le ou la responsable du magasin ? »

« mais, pourquoi ? tout est réglé ! »

« non, ça commence, au contraire ! »

Elle a un fait un appel au micro et a pali en voyant Edward m'embrasser langoureusement.

J'étais génée, elle avait été déloyale avec moi, mais je sentais qu'Edward allait lui faire payer très cher.

Une jeune femme est arrivée et s'est présentée comme la responsable.

Edward, très maitre de lui, l'a interrogée d'une voix ou le fiel coulait :

« Est-ce que vous jugez votre clientèle à la tête ou l'age qu'ils ont ? »

« euh non Monsieur, l'entrée du magasin est libre ! »

« alors pourquoi a-t'on apostrophé ma fiancée parce qu'elle choisissait tranquillement les cadeaux qu'elle souhaite faire à ma sœur, la faisant sursauter, et par là même tomber un flacon de parfum, qu'elle a immédiatement payé, d'ailleurs. Est-ce normal ? »

« Tanya ? Que s'est-il donc passé ? »

La dite Tanya, m'a regardée, regrettant visiblement de s'en être pise à moi :

« eh bien…Cette jeune fille regardait depuis un long moment les produits les plus chers et comme elle n'avait pas l'air de se décider… »

« continuez, je vous prie ! »

A séchement demandé Edward.

« alors je lui ai demandé de faire un choix ou de s'en aller ! »

« c'est là que j'ai fait tomber le flacon de parfum ! »

La responsable avait l'air génée.

« Tanya, vous n'auriez pas du lui faire payer le parfum, ce n'est pas la politique de la maison ! »

Elle a jeté un regard vers le reste du flacon, un peu plus loin à terre et a ouvert le tiroir caisse, me tendant 3 billets de 50 dollars.

Je les ai prit, et j'ai ajouté, d'une voix tremblante :

« j'ai payé 230 dollars ! »

Edward a littéralement grogné, et je me suis appuyée contre lui, pressant ma main sur sa hanche, terrifiée à l'idée qu'il pique une crise.

« 230 dollars ? Mais ce le prix du plus grand flacon, celui que vous avez cassé c'est le petit ! Tanya ? »

« je…je me suis trompée ! »

La responsable, très pale désormais, m'a tendu 70 dollars de plus en se confondant en excuses.

Je tremblais de tous mes membres et mettant les billets dans mon sac.

Edward, tendu à l'extrème, m'a entrainée sans ajouter un seul mot, le regard lançant des flammes.

Dans l'allée du centre commercial, il est venu chercher mes lèvres, pour un long baiser .

Je le sentais trembler de fureur.

« Bella…Je ne peux tout simplement pas supporter l'idée que quelqu'un te fasse peur, ou te manque de respect. J'avais envie de la tuer cette sale vendeuse ! »

« Ca arrive ce genre d'incident Edward, tu m'as fait peur tu sais ! »

On est allé boire un chocolat chaud et il a mit longtemps à se calmer.

Il ne m'a plus lachée de l'après-midi.

Je le sentais mal à l'aise.

Alice m'avait coiffée, et je portais des bien plus jolis vêtements qu'avant. Je me sentais moi-même plus attrayante, et je récoltais pas mal de regards masculins plutot appréciateurs.

Edward supportait mal.

Il passait son temps à me presser contre, lui, un bras autour de ma taille ou de mes épaules, histoire de bien marquer son territoire.

A la fin de la journée, nos achats plaqués dans notre chambre,je l'ai vu se détendre enfin.

Il m'avait acheté une nuisette rouge sombre très classe, et très sexy, et je l'ai enfilée .Il m'a sourit, et m'a attirée contre lui :

« je ne supporte pas que tu sois ailleurs que contre moi. Je ne peux plus me passer de toi Bella…Ca me fait presque peur tu sais… »

Je l'ai regardé, intensément :

« tu as besoin d'aide, Edward… »

Il a fermé les yeux et m'a enlacée, tremblant à nouveau.

« je sais…tu m'aideras ? »

« bien sur… »

_**Un bonus plus sombre, pour montrer qu'Edward n'est pas quelqu'un de doux, gentil et équilibré. Il est gentil avec Bella parce qu'il est amoureux fou d'elle, mais il ne l'est pas avec les autres. Il va avoir droit à quelques bonnes séances avec un psy ! **_


	21. fête foraine

_**Comme j'ai cru comprendre que vous aimez bien voir Edward amoureux, possessif et jaloux…**_

Edward PDV

Évidement, c'est Alice qui avait eu l'idée d'aller à la fête foraine.

Bella avait sauté de joie à cette idée, et je m'étais laissé embarquer dans l'aventure.

C'était en plein mois d'août, quelques semaines avant les 17 ans de ma Bella.

J'aimais la voir en maillot, sur notre plage, que nous étions seuls à fréquenter.

J'aimais jouer dans les vagues avec elle, me délecter de son corps, encore et encore.

Mais j'avais du mal à voir qu'elle plaisait aussi aux autres hommes.

J'étais fier d'elle, mais je crevais de jalousie. Alors je préférais qu'on reste chez nous, collés l'un à l'autre…Mais je voulais aussi et surtout son bonheur…

Pour se rendre à la fête foraine, elle avait mit un short en jean et une chemisette blanche, un peu transparente.

J'étais quasiment en transe, tellement je la trouvais belle.

On a commencé par le grand huit, et je l'ai serrée très fort contre moi, tandis qu'elle criait de peur, accrochée à mon cou. J'avais horreur du grand huit, mais elle n'avait jamais essayé, et je voulais qu'elle connaisse ça.

Je l'ai ensuite entraînée dans la maison hantée, la visite se faisait en barque et on a passé tout notre temps à nous embrasser.

Elle riait et était détendue. Ça me faisait plaisir.

Il y avait un stand de tir.

Emmett, en trois coups de carabine, a déquillé 5 flèches, sous les yeux médusés du propriétaire, et a gagné un gros lapin en peluche pour Rose.

Alice a tiré à son tour ,faisant elle aussi carton plein.

Jasper l'a embrassée, fier de sa petite chérie.

Le forain regardait ma sœur d'un air incrédule. Alice ,du haut de son mètre cinquante cinq et de ses quarante kilos, tirait mieux que la plupart des hommes.

Bella, toute contente, a demandé à tirer.

Jasper a paniqué:

« non! C'est pas une bonne idée Bella! »

Bella a affiché une moue vexée:

« mais? Pourquoi pas? Hein Edward? »

J'ai déglutis.

Bella…

Carabine. ..

Aie…

Je l'ai regardée.

Ses yeux immenses levés vers moi. Son air confiant…

Elle a vu que j'hésitai et son regard s'est voilé.

J'ai craqué:

« bien sur que tu peux tirer! Je suis certain que tu vas être très forte! »

Jasper m'a regardé en secouant la tête:

« non mais tu ferais n'importe quoi pour elle, vraiment! »

J'ai haussé les épaules.

Il a alors prit Alice dans ses bras et l'a entraînée plus loin, à l'abri.

Bella s'est emparée de la carabine.

Le forain l'a regardée faire , inconscient du danger.

Je me suis positionné derrière ma Bella et j'ai soufflé au forain:

« attention! »

Il m'a fait un clin d'œil et s'est poussé sur le coté.

Bella a soulevé la carabine et je suis certain qu'elle a vraiment essayé de viser.

Mais le coup est parti trop tôt

Le forain a crié. Trop tard.

C'est sa pendule qui s'est fendue en deux.

Il nous a regardé, médusé.

Bella a eu les larmes aux yeux.

« alors ça, c'est la première fois que je vois ça en 30 ans… »

Je lui ai tendu un billet de 20 dollars, qu'il a refusé.

« allez mon amour, essaye encore! »

J'ai vu le forain se tendre.

Bella a tiré, et cette fois j'ai très bien vu qu'elle fermait les yeux.

J'ai gémit.

Le bruit m'a surpris.

J'ai regardé le forain, qui restait les bras ballants, la bouche ouverte.

Bella a fondu en larmes tandis que les badauds s'attroupaient, et que le rire d'Emmett retentissait à quelques mètres.

Bella avait tout simplement tiré dans la caisse enregistreuse du manège,et toutes les pièces étaient en train de tomber à terre, dans un bruit de jackpot digne de Las Vegas.

Bella a levé la tête vers moi et je lui ai sourit de la manière la plus réconfortante possible, tandis que Jasper venait lui prendre la carabine des mains, et la posait doucement sur le tapis devant elle.

Bella a lentement levé les mains en l'air et les a gardé ainsi, visiblement paniquée.

J'ai réprimé mon fou rire.

Rosalie et Alice étaient écroulées de rire l'une sur l'autre.

J'ai entouré la taille de Bella, glissant mes lèvres contre son oreille:

« baisse les mains, mon amour, tu n'as tué personne! »

Le forain a regardé Bella et s'est adressé à elle, très très gentiment:

« Mademoiselle, vous vouliez gagner quoi au juste? »

« ben…Le gros panda là… »

A répondu piteusement Bella.

Il l'a alors décroché et l'a tendu à ma chérie:

« tenez! Je vous l'offre! Si si! J'y tiens! Non, ne me remerciez pas! Allez simplement vous amuser ailleurs! »

Bella a prit le panda dans ses bras, les yeux encore plein de larmes, et je l'ai entraînée plus loin, tout en regardant du coin de l'œil Emmett donner un billet de 100 dollars au forain estomaqué.

Bella était penaude.

J'étais amusé.

Jasper, les bras autour de la taille d'Alice l'a taquinée:

« non mais je comprends que tu sois pour l'honnêteté Bella, dans ton cas il vaut sincèrement mieux »

J'ai fait les gros yeux à Jazz, qui adorait taquiner Bella.

« tu veux une glace pour te consoler mon amour? »

Elle a grogné, son nez dans mon cou.

« allez…une petite glace?… »

Nouveau grognement.

« une glace au chocolat… »

Elle a levé la tête, les yeux brillants:

« avec de la chantilly? »

« bien sur »

« bon, alors d'accord! »

Je l'ai entraînée vers le marchand.

J'ai adoré la regarder choisir le double cornet, puis s'asseoir sur un banc à coté de moi et commencer à lécher sa glace à petits coups.

J'avais moi aussi prit un double cornet, à la vanille et au café.

Je la contemplais, amusé et assez excité par sa façon de déguster sa friandise, quand une voix jeune et masculine a retentit:

« hé! Mais tu fais ça drôlement bien! J'ai une autre glace pour toi si tu veux! 100% naturelle! »

Bella a violement rougit et j'ai regardé, fou de rage, un gamin d'environ 17 ans, qui riait, l'inconscient.

Je me suis levé et il a eu peur.

« tu t'adresses à ma fiancée là, tu le sais ça? »

« désolé! Je ne savais pas qu'elle était avec quelque un c'est pas ma faute si elle est mignonne et excitante ta copine! »

« putain dégage avant que je te fasse bouffer ton extrait de naissance! »

Il s'est enfuit et je me suis rassis à coté de Bella qui était sous le choc.

« c'est un pervers! »

« c'est surtout un garçon… »

Elle a continué à manger sa glace et j'i vu avec inquiétude, que bon nombre de garçons et d'hommes passant prêt de nous la regardaient avec intérêt.

J'ai soupiré.

Sortir avec Bella était épuisant, finalement.

Nous avons rejoint le reste de la famille.

Jasper et Emmett avaient visiblement réussit à convaincre leurs femmes de les laisser faire une partie de jeu vidéo.

Elles ont prit Bella par la taille et l'ont entraînée faire un tour.

Je me suis installé à coté de mon frère e j'ai mit une raclée à quelques extraterrestres avant de ressentir le besoin de retrouver ma Bella.

Jasper et Emmett ne se sont pas fait prier pour aller rejoindre les filles, en voyant qu'elles ne revenaient pas.

Je cherchais ma Bella du regard, à travers la foule de plus en plus compacte.

J'ai finit par la repérer, avec Rose et Alice, sur une piste de danse illuminée.

Nous nous sommes approchés pour constater qu'il s'agissait d'un manège constitué donc d'une piste de danse illuminée, sur laquelle uniquement des filles dansaient.

De temps en temps, le forain actionnait une pompe , et une ou plusieurs jeunes filles avaient leur robe ou jupe soulevée.

J'ai vu en ricanant Emmett paniquer: Rosalie portait une robe courte et évasée.

Elle dansait d'ailleurs en la tenant fermement.

J'étais satisfait: Bella était en short.

Mais très vite j'ai vu une jeune fille, qui portait le même genre de chemisette légère que Bella, avoir sa chemise soulevée, et son soutien gorge dévoilé.

La panique m'a submergé: je savais parfaitement, pour avoir caressé ses seins à travers la fine chemise dès que l'occasion s'en présentait durant la soirée, que Bella ne portait PAS de soutien gorge.

J'ai foncé sur le forain.

Il a sursauté quand je l'ai attrapé par son tee shirt et l'ai plaqué contre sa baraque:

« tu vois la petite brune avec un short en jean et une chemise blanche? »

« euh, celle avec un chignon? »

« exactement! Et bien c'est ma copine, alors tu ne lui soulèves rien du tout, tu as bien comprit? »

« a-a-absolument! »

« bien! Et évite aussi la toute petite brune avec le tee shirt noir et la belle blonde avec la robe blanche! »

« mais c'est les trois plus belles filles de la piste! »

J'ai serré plus fort ma main sur sa gorge:

« justement! »

Il a balbutié:

« OK!OK! C'est bon j'ai comprit! »

J'ai tapoté sa joue et j'ai rejoint Jasper et Emmett.

On a surveillé les filles, impatients de rentrer à la maison.

Bella m'a enfin rejoint, souriante, et totalement inconsciente de mon trouble:

« on s'amuse, hein Edward? »

« ouais ouais… »

« on retourne à la maison hantée? »

« ah oui! Bonne idée! »

Passer un moment collé à elle m'enchantait toujours. Je l'ai regardée sautiller à coté de moi. Elle était jeune et avait besoin de s'amuser…

« on reviendra demain? »

Argh!


	22. discussion

Bella vient juste d'être enlevée par Edward (et Rosalie) elle dort, et la famille Cullen/Hale a une petite explication…

Edward PDV

Je m'assois à la table.

Rosalie est debout, adossée à la porte fenêtre qui donne sur la cour.

Son regard ne me quitte pas. La haine y brûle.

Alice vient s'asseoir juste à coté de moi.

Ses yeux me sondent.

Emmett prend Rose par la main et l'oblige à s'asseoir sur ses genoux.

Jasper est le premier à attaquer :

« Edward, dis moi ce qu'on va faire ?... »

« Je ne sais pas… »

Rosalie explose :

« Tu es fou, je n'aurais jamais du te suivre, sur ce coup là ! Edward ! On risque la peine de mort ! Tu en as CONSCIENCE ? »

Emmett la serre contre lui :

« Chut ! »

Intime-t-il.

Je ne sais pas ce qui m'arrive.

Je ne comprends pas…

« Je sais Rose. Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai fait ça, j'en ai eu envie, c'est tout ! »

Jasper me secoue :

« Tu as eu ENVIE d'enlever cette pauvre gosse ?Edward…Tu es malade, tu le sais ça ? »

Je ne réponds pas, que dire ?

Alice s'adresse à Emmett :

« Elle est désorientée, elle n'a rien comprit à ce qui lui est arrivé, on n'a qu'à la ramener là ou ils l'ont prise et »

Je bondis :

« NON ! JAMAIS !elle…elle est à moi ! Elle reste ici ! »

Emmett est blême :

« Elle n'est pas à toi voyons ! »

« Je sais…mais elle va s'habituer, je…je m'occuperai d'elle ! »

Jasper ricane :

« Non Edward, tu ne vas pas pouvoir gérer ça ! Chaque instant qui passe la rend dangereuse, elle aura bientôt les moyens de nous décrire. Déjà elle connaît ton prénom et celui de Rosalie, il faut s'en débarrasser maintenant ! »

« Non ! Elle reste avec nous ! »

« Mais qu'est ce que tu veux faire d'elle ? Elle ne s'habituera pas ! Elle s'enfuira à la première occasion ! »

Alice regarde Rosalie, qui vient de crier.

« Si elle s'habituera. Il faut être patients, c'est tout. Elle est très jeune, elle s'adaptera d'autant mieux et puis elle va comprendre qu'on ne lui veut pas de mal ! »

Jasper est fou de rage :

« Edward, tu nous met tous en danger, tu mets Alice en danger et ça je ne peux pas le supporter ! »

« Si vous voulez je m'en vais avec elle »

Ils se taisent et m'observent.

Alice sourit :

« Tu es amoureux Edward ! »

« Ne dis pas n'importe quoi Alice ! Je la connais même pas ! »

Emmett se lève et soudain je me tasse sur ma chaise.

Mon frère est calme, drôle et immature, mais parfois il fait preuve de sagesse et d'autorité, et dans ces moments là, nous nous en référons tous à lui. Je sais que ça va être le cas.

« Nous ne pouvons pas relâcher cette fille. Il ne reste que deux options. La tuer, et évidement c'est totalement exclu. Alors dernière option : on la garde. Elle va devenir l'une des nôtres. Edward, tu te charges d'elle, c'est bien comprit ? »

« Ouais. »

Les 3 autres se taisent. Rosalie affiche un air furieux, Jasper est exaspéré et Alice soucieuse.

Je me lève.

« Où vas-tu ? »

Aboie Rose.

« Me coucher »

« Je te rappelle qu'il y a une otage dans ton lit »

« Je vais dormir avec elle »

Alice ouvre des yeux horrifiés :

« Edward ! »

« Je ne vais pas la violer ! Je vais dormir à coté d'elle pour la surveiller ! »

Alice et Rosalie sont dubitatives.

Jasper me lance :

« Si j'entends quoi que se soit je viens et je défonce ta belle petite gueule ! »

Je lève les mains en riant :

« Hé ! C'est une gamine ! »

Alice me sourit :

« Oui, mais elle est très mignonne ! »

Je hausse les épaules.

Je monte et rentre dans ma chambre.

Je la regarde.

Elle dort, agitée.

Je ne regrette pas.

J'ai fait une bêtise innommable, je me suis mal conduit, je me, nous met en danger, je fais du mal à cette enfant innocente, mais je ne regrette pas.

Alice s'est trompée.

Elle n'est pas mignonne.

Elle est belle.

Je m'allonge à ses cotés.

Je vais me maîtriser.

Je vais le faire.

Je ne sais pas quoi, je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je vais y arriver.


	23. Jacob

Edward PDV

C'était en mai.

Bella conduisait depuis plusieurs semaines, et, depuis quelques jours, elle partait parfois seule, munie de faux papiers d'identités, pour une course ou même pour se promener.

J'étais toujours un peu inquiet, mais j'avais apprit à lui faire confiance.

Ce jour-là, elle était allée faire un tour avec Rosalie, pour de mystérieux achats féminins, sur lesquels il valait mieux tout ignorer, de la bouche même de Rose.

Elles étaient en retard et Emmett et moi, tachant d'afficher un visage impassible et serein, nous étions assis dans la cuisine, un œil sur la pendule, l'autre sur le chemin.

Jasper était assis à coté de nous, légèrement goguenard, et absolument pas dupe.

On entendait Alice jouer avec Alaiena et les chiots, dans le garage.

Nous avons entendu la voiture arriver, et Em et moi avons échangé un sourire soulagé.

Puis, immédiatement, les cris de Rosalie ont retentit.

« Bella ! Mais tu es folle ! Totalement folle ! Il va nous bouffer ! »

Et Bella qui lui répondait :

« Mais non ! Il va s'habituer ! »

La porte s'est ouverte sur une Rosalie échevelée, rouge et image vivante de la fureur.

Bella la suivait de prêt, un immense sourire collé aux lèvres et une forme indéterminée et remuante dans les bras.

Nous nous sommes levés tous les trois et nous sommes penchés sur ce que portait Bella.

A première vue, c'était un gros chiot, l'air affolé, hirsute et sale.

J'ai dévisagée Bella.

Elle a déposé la bête sur la table et Jasper a glapit :

« Mais ce n'est pas un chien ! C'est…c'est un loup ! »

« Je sais »

A répondu Bella posément.

Rosalie, réfugiée contre Emmett, continuait à invectiver Bella :

« Tu es folle à lier ! Tu es pire qu'Edward ! Un loup Bella ! C'est un animal sauvage ! Il est dangereux ! »

Bella, exaspérée, s'est tournée vers elle :

« Tu me fatigues Rosalie ! C'est moi qui vais me charger de lui, OK ? »

Rosalie a soufflé bruyamment, et Bella s'est concentrée sur l'animal, qui avait l'air absolument terrorisé.

Elle l'a sorti du pull dans lequel elle l'avait entouré, et il s'est assis sur la table, l'air misérable.

Je me suis approché et j'ai reconnu MON pull, que j'avais imprudemment laissé dans la volvo.

Bella caressait doucement l'animal, qui gémissait.

Il était d'une saleté repoussante. Couvert de boue, de feuilles, il sentait épouvantablement était trés maigre.

J'ai enfin réagit :

« Bella…qu'est ce que tu comptes faire avec cet animal ? »

Elle m'a dévisagé, l'air choquée :

« Mais l'adopter, bien entendu ! »

J'ai levé les yeux au ciel :

« Mais enfin ! Ce n'est pas un chien ! C'est un loup ! On n'apprivoise pas un loup ! »

Elle m'a lancé un regard froid :

« D'abord, je me moque que ce soit un chien, un loup, un renard ou une hyène ! Tout ce que je vois c'est un petit animal, encore un bébé, effrayé et abandonné ! Sans moi, il ne survivra pas ! Sa mère a du être tuée par un chasseur ! Je vais bien m'occuper de lui ! »

Elle affichait un ait tellement décidé que Jasper et moi nous sommes tournés vers Rosalie, laquelle s'est mise à crier :

« Ah non ! C'est pas ma faute ! Elle l'a vu sur le bord de la route et avant que j'aie eu le temps de dire ouf, il était dans la voiture, et elle lui a même donné son reste de beignet ! »

Pendant ce temps, Bella farfouillait dans le frigo, et elle en a ressortit triomphalement un steak.

Emmett s'est mis à gémir :

« Mais ! Bella ! C'est notre repas de demain les steaks ! »

« Je sais, mais je lui donne ma part, et Edward aussi, n'est ce pas Edward ? »

« Euh ... »

« Merci Edward, c'est très gentil ! »

Le bébé loup a englouti les deux steaks en un temps record.

Alice, revenue du garage, s'est plainte de la puanteur.

Bella s'est alors emparée du louveteau et a grimpé les escaliers.

Nous l'avons suivis, inquiets.

Elle a déposé l'animal dans la baignoire et l'a lavé, tandis que la petite bête se laissait pitoyablement faire.

Alice a râlé, pour la forme :

« Hé ! Mon gel douche Dior ! »

Bella s'est contentée de la fusiller du regard.

Séché, brossé, quasiment permanenté, le loup avait meilleure mine.

Emmett, partagé entre le fou rire et la consternation a dit :

« On ne peut pas le mettre au garage avec Alaiena, il va bouffer les chiots ! »

« Bien sur que non ! Il va dormir avec moi ! »

J'ai sursauté :

« Comment ça dormir avec toi ? tu veux dire…avec nous ! »

Elle m'a offert son sourire auquel j'étais incapable de résister, et elle a amené le loup dans notre chambre.

J'ai fait preuve d'un minimum de virilité :

« Bella…pas dans le lit ! »

Elle a soupiré, mais lui a concocté un nid à base de pulls m'appartenant sur le sol.

Elle a longuement caressé le loup, qui a finit par s'endormir.

Elle est alors redescendue, très fière d'elle.

J'étais sous le choc.

Mais Bella était heureuse. Ses yeux brillaient.

On a mangé, et Bella a été très claire :

Le loup était là et il y resterait.

Alice, sous le charme depuis qu'il était propre, lui a demandé :

« Comment tu vas l'appeler ? »

Bella a sourit :

« Jacob ! »

Je me suis étouffé avec ma portion de lasagnes :

« COMMENT ? »

« Jacob ! C'est le nom de mon meilleur ami ! »

Je l'ai regardée. Son meilleur ami mon œil ! Elle m'avait dit elle-même qu'il voulait coucher avec elle !

De plus, je savais qu'elle avait reprit contact avec le dénommé Jacob.

Qui était le seul de son entourage à ne pas lui dire de rentrer chez elle.

Ils communiquaient par mails, et je savais, parce qu'elle me l'avait dit, qu'il lui avait plusieurs fois proposé de la rejoindre, pour qu'ils vivent ensemble.

Mes sentiments à l'égard du Jacob humain étaient sans détour agressifs, et le Jacob loup ne me disait rien qui vaille.

On est monté se coucher, et j'ai du mettre Bella de force dans le lit, parce qu'elle regardait le bébé loup dormir avec passion depuis une heure.

Je voulais lui parler. La convaincre que, une fois le loup retapé, on allait le remettre en liberté.

Elle m'a eue.

Oh en beauté même…

Elle m'a regardé, avec ses yeux que j'aimais tant et elle a enlevé son tee shirt.

J'ai gémit.

Puis, à genoux sur le lit, elle a déboutonné ma chemise et s'est allongée sur moi, les pointes durcies de ses tétons caressant mon torse.

J'ai bien tenté de discuter:

"Bella...Je"

"oui mon amour?"

"oh..non, on verra aprés!"

Je me suis attaqué à son pantalon et elle a déboutonné mon jean.

Très vite, elle a été nue au dessus de moi.

Je caressais ses seins divins, l'attirant à moi pour téter ses mamelons, quand elle a baissé mon boxer, libérant mon érection.

Me regardant droit dans les yeux, elle s'est installée à califourchon sur mes cuisses et, d'un coup de rein sublime, s'est empalée sur mon membre tendu à bloc.

J'ai grogné, mon sexe pulsant à l'intérieur du sien.

Elle a posé ses mains sur mes épaules, et, son regard rivé au mien, se mordillant la lèvre inférieure, ses cheveux frôlant mon visage, elle a entrepris de me chevaucher.

Elle était l'image même de l'érotisme. Ses paroles amplifiaient encore mon plaisir:

"Oh...Edward...C'est si bon! j'aime tellement ça!"

Elle allait très lentement, me faisant gémir, puis supplier :

« Bella, plus vite ! Je t'en prie mon amour ! Je ne peux plus tenir ! Plus vite ! »

Elle a alors accéléré la cadence, juste assez pour m'en faire désirer encore plus…

Mais pas assez pour me faire jouir…

Elle savait parfaitement ce qu'elle faisait, et j'ai finit par craquer, et la retourner d'un coup de rein.

L 'immobilisant sous moi, je l'ai hâtivement pénétrée, butant du premier coup au fond de son ventre.

J'ai donné un rythme sauvage, ayant perdu tout contrôle de moi-même.

Elle s'est mise à pleurnicher, avant de crier, sa tête roulant sur les cotés, splendide et sauvage dans sa jouissance.

J'ai immédiatement joui, m'enfonçant si durement en elle, que j'ai eu peur de la casser.

Je l'ai dévisagée, et je lui ai sourit.

Elle m'a rendu mon sourire et a soulevé la tête pour venir trouver mes lèvres.

J'ai répondu avidement à la pression de ses lèvres sur les miennes et elle a enroulé ses jambes autour de mon bassin.

Le baiser est devenu de plus en plus brûlant, et j'ai rapidement durci en elle.

Elle a dégagé ses lèvres en me sentant gonfler en elle et s'est mise à pleurnicher.

Je la regardais, prise dans son plaisir, et je savais que je l'aimais tant, que jamais je ne pourrais me lasser de nos étreintes.

Quand j'ai été totalement dur à nouveau j'ai donné des coups de reins puissants, la faisant crier.

Je me suis dégagé d'elle, déclenchant ses cris de frustration, mais je l'ai fait positionner en levrette, et elle a tendu les reins vers moi.

Je me suis enfoncé en elle, me délectant de son étroitesse, rendue plus importante encore par la position.

Nous avons commencé à gémir ensemble, tandis que j'allais et venais en elle, et nos gémissements se sont rapidement transformés en cris.

Elle a joui tandis que je m'enfonçais en elle jusqu'à la garde, et que mes doigts pinçaient doucement son clitoris gonflé de désir.

"oh! oui! je te sens si bien! encore! plus fort! oh oui comme ça! LAAAAAAAAAA!"

J'ai alors donné deux ou trois coups de reins puissants, me déversant à nouveau au fond de son ventre, que j'aimais tant, et qui m'offrait tant de jouissance…

Haletants, nous avons mit plusieurs minutes à retrouver notre souffle. Nous riions ensemble et échangions de doux baisers.

Elle a finit par me prendre par la main et m'entraîner à la salle de bain.

Une fois sous la douche, elle m'a longuement savonnée, réanimant mon désir à force de caresses…

Je me suis à mon tour emparé du gel douche et j'ai savonné son corps délicat, qui avait beau être encore celui d'une adolescente, n'en était pas moins le plus beau et le plus désirable à mes yeux.

Elle nous a rincé et j'ai frémit en la voyant se mettre à genoux.

J'ai soufflé :

« Bella…je t'aime tu sais ! »

Elle m'a regardé, de son regard si profond que j'aurais pu me noyer dedans :

« Je sais…je t'aime aussi »

Et elle a happé ma queue tendue.

J'ai passé mes mains dans ses cheveux, la guidant à peine : elle savait, à présent, me donner un maximum de plaisir.

Je ne savais pas ce qui me donnait le plus de bonheur : la sensation de sa langue,et de ses lèvres, sur mon membre engorgé, ou bien la vision de mon sexe dans sa bouche innocente.

Je ne me suis plus contrôlé et j'ai appuyé mes mains sur sa tête, intimant un rythme rapide, qui m'a très vite amené à la délivrance.

J'ai joui au fond de sa bouche, longuement, gémissant de bonheur.

Je l'ai regardée avaler ma semence, heureux et détendu.

Comme à chaque fois qu'elle venait de boire mon plaisir elle s'est relevée, s'est dressée sur la pointe des pieds et est venue m'embrasser.

Je me suis goûté dans sa bouche et je l'ai enlacée.

Quand nous sommes revenus à notre chambre, je me suis effondré sur le lit, vidé par 3 orgasmes en moins d'une heure.

Bella, nue comme moi, a ramassé sans le réveiller le louveteau, et s'est collée à moi, déposant le loup sur son oreiller.

J'ai ouvert la bouche.

L'ai refermée.

Ce loup rendait ma Bella heureuse.

J'ai soupiré, passé mon bras sur sa hanche et me suis endormi.

Le lendemain, j'ai été réveillé par le rire de Bella.

Toujours nue, elle jouait, assise, dans le lit, avec Jacob.

Le louveteau, bien qu'affichant un air encore perdu, donnait l'impression d'aller mieux.

Moi, j'étais de nouveau en grande forme, mais Bella s'est rapidement vêtue d'un grand tee shirt et a amené Jacob dehors, pour qu'il se soulage.

J'ai comprit que j'étais foutu.J'aurais du poser mes conditions la veille au soir, mais Bella m'avait entrainé dans le plaisir, et maintenant...il était trop tard.

Bravo Bella. Du grand art!

Je me suis habillé à la hâte et je les ai rejoins.

Jacob a à nouveau dévoré un steak pour son petit déjeuner, généreusement offert par Alice, et les deux filles ont décidé de présenter Alaiena et Jacob.

Inquiet, j'ai suivis le mouvement.

Ca n'a pas été long.

Alaiena, à peine Jacob avait-il franchit la porte du garage, s'est jetée sur lui, aboyant, écumante de rage, visiblement prête à le dévorer.

« C'était prévisible, Alaiena a des chiots elle est prête à tout pour les défendre! »

A crié Jasper, qui était descendu rejoindre sa compagne.

Jacob a fait demi tour et s'est réfugié sous les escaliers.

Bella et Alice, à plat ventre, ont mit du temps à le récupérer.

De ce moment là, plus personne n'a émit l'idée que le loup doive vivre ailleurs que dans la cuisine et notre chambre.

Jacob s'est révélé tout fou, et "adorable".

Il adorait Bella, qui le lui rendait bien.

Mais, pour une raison inexplicable, il nous détestait cordialement, Rosalie et moi.

Il a passé beaucoup de temps à pisser sur nos vêtements, enfin surtout les miens, bien sur, puisqu'il dormait dans notre chambre.

Et il s'attaquait à nos chaussures dès qu'il le pouvait.

Cela faisait rire tout le monde, sauf Rose et moi, évidement...

Rosalie l'a prit en grippe, et plusieurs fois elle m'a proposé de faire la peau du loup, en cachette.

J'ai toujours refusé.

Bella adorait son petit loup, et j'étais incapable de la rendre malheureuse.

Et puis...Jacob a grandit.

En août, il s'est mit à partir en ballade de plus en plus souvent, ne rentrant que tard.

Jusqu'au jour ou il n'est pas revenu.

Bella était inconsolable.

J'ai passé des nuits à la tenir contre moi, essayant de calmer sa peine:

« C'était la première fois, tu sais, la première fois que quelqu'un avait besoin de moi! »

J'avais envie de lui dire la vérité, à savoir que moi aussi, j'avais besoin d'elle, mais je sentais bien que c'était différent.

Elle était lucide, cependant:

« Je sais bien que c'est un animal sauvage, et qu'il est plus heureux en liberté, mais il me manque, il me manque tellement! »

Je resserrais ma prise sur elle, la berçant jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'endorme.

Rosalie était enceinte, à ce moment là, et Bella s'est jetée à corps perdu avec Alice dans la préparation de la garde robe du bébé.

Mais son air nostalgique ne m'échappait pas.

Et puis, en octobre, un soir, Jasper est revenu, hilare.

"Devinez qui j'ai vu, courant dans la foret, tout prêt de la route?"

Il fixait Bella, en posant la question, et elle s'est jetée sur lui:

« Jacob? »

« Ouiiiiii! Et il n'était pas tout seul! J'ai réussi à prendre des photos! Regarde! »

Bella a regardé les clichés et a pleuré de joie.

Nous nous sommes tous pressés autour de l'appareil, et, bien que les clichés soient flous, nous avons parfaitement vu Jacob, en charmante compagnie.

Même Rosalie, bourrée d'hormones de grossesse, pleurait de joie.

Cette nuit là, enroulée autour de moi, Bella a enfin retrouvé une vraie joie de vivre, et me l'a montré toute la nuit...


	24. banque

Edward PDV

Pour ses 17 ans, j'ai demandé à Bella ce qui lui ferait plaisir.

Elle a rougit.

J'ai froncé les sourcils, amusé et un peu surpris.

Elle s'est tortillée un moment, puis a soupiré :

« unecartebancaire »

« Je n'ai rien comprit Bella ! »

Elle a prit son air de chat potté dans Shrek et a répété :

« Une carte bancaire ! »

J'en suis resté la bouche ouverte.

« Mais…Bella…On a des millions en liquide et tu sais que tu peux te servir quand tu veux et j'ai une carte bancaire pour les achats importants ou par internet et c'est pareil, je te la passe quand tu veux ! »

« Je sais, mais… »

« Mais quoi ? »

Elle a rougit encore et a joué avec ses cheveux avant de dire :

« Ben…c'est pas pareil »

J'ai écarté les mains en signe d'incompréhension :

« Je ne vois pas pourquoi, explique moi ! »

Elle n'osait pas me regarder dans les yeux :

« Ben…c'est votre argent…pas le mien…et je me fais l'effet d'être entretenue… »

Je l'ai observée. Elle était sérieuse.

« Notre » argent…Ca se discutait, bien sur.

Mais je comprenais son point de vue.

Je lui ai sourit :

« On peut parfaitement t'ouvrir un compte, et l'approvisionner, comme ça tu pourras acheter ce que tu veux, quand tu veux ! »

Son visage s'est éclairé.

« Oh ! Merci ! »

Elle s'est levée et m'a tendue la main :

« On y va ? »

J'adorais sa jeunesse et son impétuosité.

J'ai prit 5000 dollars en liquide et je les ai mit dans mon sac à dos puis on est allé frapper à la chambre de Jasper et Alice.

Rosalie dormait. Emmett la surveillait.

Elle était enceinte de 2 mois et vomissait tripes et boyaux à longueur de temps, les moments où elle réussissait à dormir étaient rares et précieux. _**(ndla: c'est du vécu!vous imaginez pas à quel point!)**_

Je ne voulais pas me rendre seul avec Bella à la banque.

Je savais que je ne pourrais pas me contrôler si elle se faisait reluquer, et je ne passerais pas pour son frère bien longtemps.

Hors, elle était trop jeune pour qu'on se pose des questions sur notre relation.

Jasper a tout de suite accepté de l'escorter.

Alice, bien sur, a suivi le mouvement.

On a bien rit, dans la voiture, pour se rendre à Oceanside.

Je me suis garé à un pâté de maison de la banque, et Alice et moi les avons patiemment attendu.

Je savais parfaitement qu'ils seraient reçus rapidement, même s'ils n'avaient pas RDV.

Nous étions des clients fortunés, donc importants.

Que l'argent que nous déposions sur nos comptes leur ait été dérobé à eux même (enfin une de leurs succursales) il y a deux ans était une blague que nous adorions, tous les 5.

Bella nous regardait de travers, mais finissait par rire avec nous.

Néanmoins, l'ouverture d'un compte peut prendre du temps.

Evidement, Bella allait s'ouvrir un compte sous son faux nom de Marie Cullen, identité sous laquelle elle était mineure émancipée.

Au bout d'environ une demi heure, nous avons vu arriver Jasper, seul, essoufflé et riant à moitié.

J'ai ouvert ma porte précipitamment :

« Où est Bella ? »

Il a posé ses mains sur mon épaule :

« Ne panique pas ! Elle va bien mais elle est restée coincée dans le sas de sécurité, ils n'arrivent pas à l'ouvrir, on attend l'arrivée du directeur, et du réparateur ! »

Mon sang n'a fait qu'un tour et j'ai couru jusqu'à la banque, Alice et Jasper sur mes talons.

Bella était bel et bien assise dans le sas de sécurité en verre, rouge de honte, la tête entre les mains.

De l'autre coté, un employé lui posait des questions :

« Mademoiselle, vous êtes sure que vous n'avez pas d'armes dans votre sac à dos ? »

« Certaine ! »

A répondu Bella, et j'ai crié, à l'intention de l'employé :

« Si elle en avait une ça fait longtemps qu'elle aurait tiré dans la porte, vous ne croyez pas ? »

Il a rosit :

« Oui, sans doute, ne paniquez pas ! La police arrive ! »

J'ai senti Alice se tendre dans mon dos, et Jasper étouffer un rire nerveux.

Je me suis agenouillé contre la vitre et j'ai parlé à mon amour :

« Ça va ma puce ? »

« Très bien. J'ai chaud, j'ai envie de faire pipi et je crève de soif, mais sincèrement, ça va. J'ai connu pire »

De l'autre coté du sas, dans la banque elle-même, des personnes, ne pouvant pas sortir, ont commencé à râler.

Je me suis concentré sur Bella, qui avait l'air de plus souffrir des regards sur elle que de la situation.

Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes nous avons vu débarquer un homme en costume qui a fait pousser tout le monde pour pianoter un code dans un boîtier sur le coté.

Rien ne s'est passé, et Bella a gémit avant de se cacher à nouveau dans ses bras.

Celui qui était visiblement le directeur s'est adressé à Bella :

« Mademoiselle, vous portez une arme, ou une prothèse hanche ou ce genre de choses ? »

« NON ! »

A commencé à s'énerver Bella.

« Ouvrez votre sac à dos ! »

J'ai grogné, et Alice m'a poussé vivement sur le coté.

Bella a obéit et a secoué mon sac à dos, d'où la liasse de billets s'est échappée, ainsi que deux préservatifs, une canette de redbull et une barre chocolatée.

Jasper ma tapoté l'épaule :

« T'es prévoyant mec ! »

« Ta gueule ! »

J'ai faillit embrasser le réparateur quand je l'ai vu arriver.

Il lui a fallut pas loin d'une heure avant de capituler. Furieux.

« J'ai jamais vu ça ! 30 ans de carrière et c'est la première fois qu'une porte me résiste ! »

J'ai soupiré.

Bella, qui avait bu le redbull et mangé la barre chocolatée, faisait une cocotte en papier avec un billet de 100 dollars.

La police est arrivée et Jasper m'a fait sortir de la banque.

Nos identités n'avaient rien de compromettant, mais nous évitions les flics, qui avaient nos descriptions physiques.

Alice est restée auprès de Bella.

Mais, quand Jazz et moi avons vu arriver un homme équipé d'un laser, nous sommes rentrés, affolés.

Et c'est comme ça que Bella a été délivrée : il a fallu pratiquer une ouverture au laser dans le verre blindé…

J'ai bondit à sa rencontre mais elle m'a vivement repoussé, me plantant le sac à dos dans les bras et a galopé vers les toilettes.

Une femme policier l'a examinée dans le bureau du directeur, en présence d'Alice.

Bien entendu, rien ne pouvait expliquer l'incident…

Les flics sont partis, et nous avons tous mieux respiré.

Bella, visiblement aguerrie à ce genre d'incident, remontait le moral au directeur contrit, qui ne cessait d'essuyer ses lunettes en s'excusant :

« Non, ne vous en faites pas ! J'ai l'habitude ! Les embêtements qui n'arrivent jamais c'est toujours pour moi ! S'il y avait eu un braquage vous pouvez être sur que j'aurais été prise comme otage ! »

Jasper et Alice maîtrisaient leur fou rire en fixant leurs chaussures, tandis que Bella en profitait pour m'écraser le pied.

Le directeur nous a reçu en personne.

Il a ouvert le compte de Bella, qu'elle a crédité de 4 900 dollars, parce qu'elle souhaitait garder sa cocotte en papier :

« C'est la première fois que j'en réussi une ! »

A-t-elle expliqué.

Le directeur lui a alors dit que la banque lui offrait 500 dollars, pour la dédommager de l'incident.

Quand nous sommes enfin partis, le directeur a longuement serré la main de Bella :

« Mademoiselle, si un jour vous souhaitez déposer quelque chose au coffre…Prévenez nous, qu'on ai le temps de faire des provisions ! »

Dans la voiture, au retour,nous étions tous un peu sonnés.

Jasper conduisait, parce que j'étais passé à l'arrière, pour tneir Bella contre moi.

Je l'ai interrogée:

"Bon, maintenant que tu as enfin ton compte, ton chéquier et ta carte, quel est le prmeier achat que tu vas faire?"

Avec beaucoup d'assurance, elle m'a répondu:

"un cardan pour une golf IV!"

Sous le coup de la surprise, Jasper a faillit sortir de la route.

J'étais trop surpris pour parler mais Alice a regardé Bella avec effarement:

"c'est une blague Bella?"

Elle a rosit:

"non mais c'est pas pour moi...Je veux l'offrir à Jake. Il n'a pas les moyens de se le payer, et c'est la dernière pièce qui lui manque pour finir de retaper la voiture de son père, alors..."

Je n'ai pas commenté.

J'avais confiance en ma Bella.

Nettement moins en Jacob, mais bon...

Je me suis enfoncé dans mon siège tout en resserant mon étreinte autour de sa taille, tandis que Jazz et Alice se tordaient de rire et que Bella admirait sa cocotte en papier.

_**Tout ça pour faire un cadeau à l'autre chien galeux...**_

_**J'ai passé le WE prêt de ma psicine, donc...j'ai rien écrit! Et quand je n'étais pas dans l'eau ou en train de bronzer, je jouais avec mes chats! ^_^**_

_**Au fait, d'autres photos de mes 4 chats sur mon twitter! J'ai hate que les grands chats acceptent les petits, parce que pour le moment les grands ont une trouille bleu des bébés...**_


	25. retrouvailles

_**Oui je sais: c'est pas trop tôt…Je file me planquer dans un coin !**_

Edward PDV

On y est.

Ça devait arriver. Mais ça me fait drôle malgré tout.

Bella a 18 ans.

Aujourd'hui même.

Mon amour est désormais majeure.

Évidement, je lui ai demandé ce qu'elle voulait, pour fêter sa majorité.

Sa réponse a été immédiate:

« revoir mes parents! »

Je m'y attendais.

Alors nous voilà en route pour Forks.

Notre avion s'est posé hier à Seattle.

Nous avons passé la nuit dans un palace et ce matin, très tôt, nous avons prit une voiture en location.

Bella a tenu à conduire.

Je peux sentir la tension monter dans la voiture.

La sienne, mais aussi la mienne.

Je pose ma main sur sa cuisse, pour lui montrer mon amour et mon soutien.

Elle se gare devant un petite maison blanche.

Je ne l'aurais pas reconnue.

Je ne l'aie vue que brièvement, il y a prêt de deux ans, et essentiellement de nuit.

Bella me regarde et un sourire un peu amer naît sur son visage.

Je l'attire contre moi.

Elle m'embrasse rapidement et sort en claquant la portière. Je la suis, peu à l'aise.

La porte s'ouvre et je sursaute.

L'homme en face de moi a des cheveux presque blanc désormais. Et j'en suis la cause. Bella éclate en sanglots et court vers lui.

Il la serre contre lui, hagard.

Une femme sort à son tour de la maison, blême et je baisse la tête,subitement honteux.

Pour la toute première fois, je me rends compte que si mes parents m'ont été ôtés, moi j'ai enlevé un enfant à ses parents.

L'ancien Edward n'avait pas ce genre de considérations.

Mais le nouveau oui.

Celui que Bella a fait de moi.

Avec son mètre 63 d'obstination à ne plus vouloir voir en moi que le meilleur.

Je m'avance.

Bella est en larmes, accrochée à ses parents.

Je savais bien qu'elle m'aimait.

Mais là… Je le touche du doigt.

Elle m'a choisit, envers et contre tout.

Malgré ce que je lui ait fait subir.

Je dois être à la hauteur.

C'est bien pour ça que je ne m'enfuis pas en ce moment même.

Je les regarde tous les 3, en train de se parler, de se demander mutuellement pardon…

Alors que je suis le seul responsable de leur souffrance, à chacun d'entre eux…

Un jeune homme s'avance.

Il se tenait sur le coté de la maison et je ne l'avais pas encore remarqué.

Il est très grand, très brun, torse nu et il est typé amérindien.

Je comprends que c'est le fameux Jacob Black.

Celui avec qui Bella n'a jamais cessé de correspondre.

Celui à qui elle envoyait des colis très régulièrement.

Celui pour qui elle n'hésitait pas à passer des nuits entières sur ebay pour dénicher, à n'importe quel prix, une pièce rare pour un des tas de boue qu'il remontait…

Il s'approche d'elle, et la voilà qui lâche père et mère pour s'accrocher à son cou en couinant de joie.

Du coup, son père me regarde et s'approche de moi:

« c'est toi Edward? »

« oui Monsieur »

« ma fille m'a dit que tu avais prit soin d'elle »

« j'ai fait de mon mieux »

« elle était une mineure en fugue, tu sais ce que ça va te coûter si je porte plainte contre toi? »

Bella se matérialise à coté de nous, le bras de Black sur ses épaules.

« papa! Laisse le tranquille si tu as envie de me revoir après aujourd'hui! Edward est mon fiancé, on va se marier demain! »

Black me fusille du regard et Charlie Swan secoue la tête.

« Bella…Qui c'est d'abord ce garçon? »

Puis, se tournant vers moi:

« qu'Est-ce que tu fais, dans la vie? »

« je suis étudiant en mathématique »

Black et lui soupirent de concert.

Difficile de reprocher à quelque un d'étudier les maths…

Bella me regarde.

Ses yeux sont plein de joie et d'entrain.

Je lui ai rarement vu une telle expression de joie.

La dernière fois, je crois que c'était quand elle s'occupait de son loup.

Black la resserre contre lui quand je m'approche d'elle.

Bella sourit:

« Edward, je te présente mon meilleur ami Jacob! Jake, voici Edward, mon fiancé! »

Je tends la main et il me la serre, un air dégoûté sur le visage.

La mère de Bella, qui a séché ses larmes, nous invite à entrer.

Peu subtilement sans doute, je passe mon bras autour de la taille de Bella et l'attire vers moi, obligeant Black à lâcher ma princesse

Nous nous asseyons autour de la table de la cuisine et Bella, naturellement , nous prépare du café.

Les parents de Bella la pressent de questions.

Sur ses conditions de vie pendant ces deux dernières années.

Bella leur raconte l'histoire que nous avons décidé de leur servir.

Black me dévisage.

Son air farouche ne m'impressionne absolument pas, mais je sais à quel point il compte pour Bella.

Au bout d'environ une demi heure, les parents de Bella l'entraînent au salon.

Pour une conversation plus privée, bien sur.

Black et moi restons seuls.

Il commence:

« elle m'aime »

« oui, énormément. Mais c'est avec moi qu'elle va se marier demain! »

« attend, on est pas à demain! »

« t'es amoureux, alors tu as des excuses mais fais gaffe de pas la perdre totalement! »

Bella revient très vite, les yeux pleins de larmes:

« non! NON! Je n'en ai pas besoin! Vraiment! »

Elle s'assied sur mes genoux et je lui frotte le dos.

Black la prend par la main et l'entraîne dans le jardin.

Je reste seul avec les parents de Bella.

« elle refuse l'argent que nous voulions lui donner…Elle dit que tu en as assez pour deux… »

« c'est vrai. Mes parents sont morts et j'ai hérité très jeune, et l'argent a fructifié jusqu'à ce que je sois en age de le toucher. Je prendrai soin de Bella comme je le fais depuis qu'on se connaît. Elle est, et sera heureuse avec moi »

Ils ne répondent pas, mais sa mère fond en larmes:

« on a été de mauvais parents pour elle! Jamais je n'aurais cru qu'elle fugue comme ça! »

Je ne dis rien, affreusement mal à l'aise.

Charlie me dévisage et je soutiens son regard.

Bella revient, main dans la main avec Black.

Mais son air est tendu.

Elle donne le signal de départ.

Je me lève et regarde les effusions familiale.

Black refuse, cette fois, la main que je lui tends.

C'est moi qui conduit pour retourner à l'aéroport.

Au bout d'un très long moment d'un silence méditatif que j'ai respecté, Bella sort de son mutisme, et me surprend, encore une fois:

« Je l'aimais, tu sais. Jake. J'étais amoureuse de lui,avant de te connaître. Simplement, je ne le savais pas. On aurait sans doute pu être heureux, tous les deux.

Mais toi…C'est différent. Je devrais te haïr mais c'est impossible. Je t'aime,et il n'y a rien que je puisse faire contre ça. J'en ai pas envie, d'ailleurs! »

Elle me sourit et c'est là que je m'aperçois qu'elle ne porte plus son collier en argent et en ambre, celui que je lui ai offert pour notre premier Noël.

Je ne pose aucune question mais elle me dit:

« je le lui ai donné. Quand j'ai refusé de l'embrasser. Je lui devais bien ça… »

Sa main se pose sur ma cuisse, et je passe la mienne sur sa joue.

Dans l'avion pour Las Vegas, enfin, elle met un point final à cette drôle d'amitié amoureuse avec Black.

Elle lui envoie un texto, qu'elle me fait lire:

« je t'aime moi aussi Jake, mais pas de la façon dont j'aime Edward. Tu m'as demandé de choisir mais il n'y a aucun choix à faire en réalité. Tu es mon frère, mon meilleur ami, une partie de moi-même, lui est toute ma vie. C'est tout. A bientôt Jake, avec une vraie amitié retrouvée. La balle est dans ton camp. Bella »

Je souris.

Ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on sort victorieux d'une guerre qu'on a pas menée.


	26. kiss the bride

_**Me revoilà!^^**_

Bella PDV

J'ai du mal à y croire.

A réaliser.

Je suis sur le point de me marier.

Etape classique et normale somme toute dans une vie.

Mais mon cas est plus que particulier…

Je me marie à 18 ans à peine, ce qui n'est déjà pas banal.

Et puis, après tout, j'épouse mon ravisseur…

Je ne pensais pas avoir ce genre de considérations aujourd'hui mais un certain nombre de choses me reviennent en tête d'un seul coup.

Quand j'étais enfant, j'imaginais mon mariage comme un conte de fée, avec une splendide robe à traine, et bien sur un prince charmant pour époux.

En grandissant, je me suis mis à refuser avec la dernière énergie l'idée même du mariage.

Et puis…

Me marier à Edward est en fait pour moi une necessité.

Pour qu'il soit « mon mari » et moi « sa femme » et non plus « mon ravisseur » et moi « sa victime ».

Je l'aime.

C'est une chose dont je suis absolument certaine.

Et lui m'aime aussi.

Pour moi il a tout changé.

Jusqu'à sa façon de percevoir la vie.

Il était même prêt à renoncer à l'argent volé.

Mais j'ai mes faiblesses, comme tout un chacun, et renoncer à l'argent impliquait que je doive retourner chez mes parents le temps de ses études, puisque nous n'aurions pas pu nous en sortir financièrement.

Ma gorge est nouée.

Et je sais pourquoi.

En épousant Edward, ce que je vais faire dans quelques minutes, je passe définitivement de l'autre coté.

Jusqu'à présent, j'étais encore, en quelque sorte, une victime.

Plus à partir du moment ou j'aurais dit oui.

En l'épousant, je signifie à tout le monde, et à commencer par moi-même, mon amour et mon choix.

Terminé la petite Bella manipulée et terrorisée.

Est-ce pour cela qu'il m'a demandée en mariage?

Je le regarde.

Il est plongé dans ses pensées,lui aussi, et elle n'ont pas l'air plus réjouissantes que les miennes…

Aimer Edward ne me pose aucun problème.

L'épouser non plus.

Ce qui me dérange, me met en colère même, c'est la manière dont nous nous sommes rencontrés.

J'aurais tellement voulu que ça se passe autrement. Que nos premiers instants soient un souvenir heureux, et non pas ces images de terreur absolue qui me glacent encore les sangs quand j'y repense, le moins possible bien entendu.

L'Edward que j'aime et qui m'aime n'a plus rien à voir avec le fou qui m'a enlevée.

Néanmoins, il a été cet homme là.

Et je ne peux pas l'oublier.

Edward PDV

Est-ce que je mérite d'être heureux?

Je vais me marier avec elle.

Ma Bella, celle que j'aime par dessus tout.

Celle qui m'a guérit, celle qui a fait taire le monstre en moi.

Ma conscience me tiraille.

Je sais ce qu'elle est pour moi.

Ma sauveuse, mon ange gardien.

Mais moi, qui suis-je pour elle?

Son bourreau, son ravisseur, l'homme qui a brisé sa vie et volé sa jeunesse.

Bien sur j'ai changé, bien sur elle m'a fait renaitre.

Elle m'a montré tant de sentiments nouveaux.

A sa façon, avec calme et douceur, elle m'a transformé.

Je ne suis plus le monstre qui l'a enlevée un soir humide et glacial.

Je suis un homme amoureux, attentionné, je ne veux que son bonheur.

Voilà, c'est ce que je veux.

Qu'elle soit heureuse.

Le sera-t-elle avec moi?

Le banc de la salle d'attente est dur.

Elle se tortille à coté de moi, à la recherche d'une position confortable.

Je l'attire sur mes genoux.

Elle me cherche mes yeux et son regard est grave.

Elle me sourit tout à coup et mon coeur se serre.

Je la revoie, petite gamine apeurée...

Je me souviens si bien avoir pensé que j'aurais facilement le dessus, que j'allais la controler, la modeler à mon image.

Mais c'est elle qui m'a changé.

Je suis certainement devenu celui qui j'aurais du être sans la mort de mes parents, sans,surtout, les évennements qui ont conduit à leur mort.

Pourquoi ma rédemption a-t-elle du passer par tant de violence et de peur?

Bella a-t-elle réellement son libre arbitre en acceptant de m'épouser aujourd'hui?

Ma gorge est sèche, la peur me broie.

Je ne tiens plus:

« Bella...Je me sens mal...Tu veux vraiment te marier avec moi? Je t'ai fait tant de mal,je »

Je ne peux pas continuer.

Je grimace en la serrant contre moi.

Elle prend mon visage entre ses mains et ses lèvres se posent sur les miennes.

Je tache de faire passer autant de douceur et d'amour que possible dans ce baiser.

Je la regarde quand nous rompons notre baiser.

Elle porte un jean et un tee shirt noir noué à la taille. Des converses noires également.

Presque pas de maquillage.

J'aurais voulu autre chose pour ce moment. Une cérémonie sympa mais classe, une belle robe pour elle.

Mais elle a refusé tout cela.

Elle m'a dit que rien d'autre ne compte que l'engagement.

Est-ce qu'elle ne regrettera pas un jour?

« Bella...Si tu le souhaites plus tard, on pourra toujours se remarier en grande pompe... »

Elle se met à rire et l'atmosphère se détend enfin.

Depuis des mois nous n'évoquons plus jamais les conditions plus que particulières de notre rencontre.

Et ces non-dits me pèsent...

Mais là, elle prend les devants et me dit en se forçant à rire:

« on ne fait rien comme les autres, j'ai juste envie que ça dure... »

Je rougis et je lui murmure:

« je suis encore à temps de te demander une nouvelle fois pardon? »

Elle secoue ses boucles:

« arrêtes, ça m'énerve et tu le sais! »

Je pose mon nez contre son cou, piteux.

Elle pouffe et m'offre un vrai sourire:

« si je suis ici aujourd'hui c'est pas pour rien Edward, alors arrête de te prendre la tête et profite du moment présent! »

Je la regarde et souris à mon tour:

« je vais te bouffer toute crue pendant la nuit de noces! »

« essaye seulement! »

« sérieux, tu n'y penses pas? »

Nous relevons la tête ensemble parce que l'officiant vient appeler un couple:

« Sarah Siddle et Gilbert Grissom! »

Le couple se lève et le regard qu'ils échangent me fait sourire d'émotion.

Bella me fixe à nouveau, narquoise:

« bien sur que j'y pense, même si j'essaye de ne pas le faire...Et je ne te pardonerai jamais ce moment là, quoi que tu dises,quoi que tu fasses...Mais je suis passée à autre chose,ça ne sert à rien de remuer les mauvais souvenirs, surtout ce genre là.Et puis...Tu n'es tout simplement plus la même personne, et moi non plus. Sans ...ça...Je serais sans doute restée une gamine godiche et empotée, qui se laisse manipuler et marcher dessus...Alors...C'est fait, c'est du passé, il faut aller vers l'avant! »

Je ne dis rien, admiratif devant tant de courage et de sagesse.

Elle continue:

« et puis...Je vais peut-être t'en faire baver quand on sera mariés! »

On rit ensemble, enfin joyeux...

La porte s'ouvre à nouveau.

Ce coup-ci, c'est notre tour.

Je me lève, chancelant, et nous entrons dans la chapelle toute simple.

Nous tendons nos papiers et l'officiant nous jette à peine un coup d'oeil:

« Monsieur Edward Anthony Cullen, voulez-vous prendre pour épouse Mademoiselle Isabella Marie Swan ici présente? »

L'émotion et le bonheur m'étreignent:

« oui je le veux! »

Je serre la main de Bella dans la mienne et ce n'est que quand elle gémit que je comprends que je la serre trop fort!

Je relache un peu la pression tandis que c'est son tour:

«Mademoiselle Isabella Marie Swan, voulez vous prendre pour époux Monsieur Edward Anthony Cullen, ici présent? »

« oui! »

Clair, net, précis, son oui me rassure sur sa volonté de s'unir à moi!

« vous pouvez embrasser la mariée! »

C'est déjà ce que je suis en train de faire!

Nous nous séparons parce qu'il y a d'autres couples à marier, mais je l'aurais volontiers embrassée encore très longtemps!

On nous tend des papiers, que nous signons et nous repartons avec notre certificat de mariage.

Nous sortons dans la rue, riant comme des gamins.

Nous sautons dans un taxi:

« le Bellagio SVP! »

Bella rit.

C'est elle qui a absolument voulu qu'on réserve une chambre dans cet hotel pour notre nuit de noces, à cause du film « Ocean's 11".

Ce qu'elle ne sait pas encore, c'est que j'ai reservé la suite présidentielle!

On se dirige vers le réceptioniste:

« quel nom? »

« M. et Mme Cullen! »

Je suis incroyablement fier de prononcer ces mots.

Bella sautille à coté de moi.

Nous prenons l'ascenceur seuls et je la plaque contre le mur, m'emparant de ses lèvres avec avidité.

Elle se dégage, embarassée:

« hé! Tu regardes jamais la TV? Il y a des caméras de sécurité! »

« on s'en fou, on est mariés! »

Elle rit avec moi et heureusement qu'on arrive à notre étage parce que sinon je la déshabillais sur le champ.

Elle halète en découvrant la suite présidentielle.

Je la connais bien et ne la laisse pas commenter: je la charge sur mon épaule et l'amène à la salle de bains,tandis qu'elle grogne des scupules directement liés au prix de la chambre.

Quand elle apperçoit le spa, elle ne dit plus rien et son sourire magnifique me remplit de joie.

« room service ma puce? »

« ouais..Toi,moi, dans le spa, maintenant! »

Elle se déshabille en regardant l'eau commencer à bouilloner.

Je grogne:

« je voulais faire cette partie Bella! »

« continue alors! »

Je ne cherche pas à comprendre et déchire son tee shirt de haut en bas.

Elle rougit et sa respiration se fait hachée.

Elle avait déjà déboutonné son jean et je n'ai plus qu'à le faire glisser le long de ses jambes.

Quand elle ne porte plus que son string je m'agenouille pour le lui enlever tout en embrassant au fur et à mesur chaque parcelle de peau dénudée...

Elle passe sa main dans mes cheveux, et quand je pose ma langue sur son clitoris qui darde, gonflé de désir, elle ne peut retenir un gémissement.

Je frémis de désir, mais je veux la sentir jouir dans ma bouche.

Bella PDV

Je ne me pose pus de questions...

A vrai dire je ne peux plus me concentrer sur autre chose que le plaisir qu'il m'offre si bien...

Il connait mon corps, il m'a éveillée au plaisir charnel et je suis incapable de résister à ses coups de langue.

Et puis, la nuit ne fait que commencer...

L'orgasme grossit telle une boule de feu et je crie sans retenue quand il prend possession de tout mon être, me laissant pantelante.

Je n'ai pas le temps de reprendre mes esprits qu'il m'installe dans le spa.

En moins de temps encore il est à mes cotés, nu lui aussi.

Je cherche son membre dans l'eau bouillonante et ne suis pas surprise de le trouver totalement dur.

Il me fixe, de ce regard presque suppliant qu'il a lorsqu'il me désire.

Je m'installe à califourchon sur lui et il se relève un peu pour me pénétrer en dehors de l'eau.

Je l'aide en m'empalant sur lui, gémissant de plaisir.

Enfin, il se rasseois et pose ses mains sur mes hanches pour guider mes mouvements.

J'entame une danse lente et sensuelle, mais comme je m'y attendais il ne supporte pas longtemps la lenteur que je lui inflige!

Je me retrouve debout, penchée en avant et il me pénètre en pétrissant mes hanches...

"Bellaaa! c'est si bon! à chaque fois c'est encore meilleur!"

Je le sens m'écarter les jambes encore un peu et il bute trés vite au fond de moi.

Je rejette la tête en arrière et encaisse les fortes poussées de son membre impérieux en moi.

Le plaisir monte à nouveau crescendo et quand il se penche sur moi et me murmure:

"tu es moi Bella, rien qu'à moi...pour toujours!"

je pars dans le plaisir, à peine consciente qu'il se deverse en moi.

Je plane dans ses bras.

Il me maintient contre lui, tandis que l'eau nous berce.

Je suis fatiguée, mais il est hors de question de dormir!

Il me rapatrie sur le lit king size et nous reprenons du début.

Je le laisse m'offrir encore un fabuleux cunnilingus, qui me tire de nouveaux cris d'extase avant de lui rendre la pareille.

Je le fais languir exprès, n'accélérant mes mouvements de langue et de lèvres sur son membre engorgé que lorsqu'il me supplie littéralement de le faire...

Quand je sens son plaisir envahir ma bouche je prends subitement une décision...

Quand sa respiration revient à la normale je le fixe, déterminée:

"Edward...Normalement le mari prend la virginité de sa femme pendant la nuit de noces, non?"

Il se met à rire et me caresse les cheveux avant de se laisser aller en arrière sur l'oreiller, les yeux fermés:

"il ne doit pas en rester beaucoup tu sais!"

Je garde mon sérieux:

"et bien...Je n'ai jamais pratiqué la sodomie!"

Il ouvre les yeux d'un coup et se redresse d'un bond:

"tu n'es pas sérieuse Bella?"

"ben...Si"

Il déglutit et passe sa main dans ses cheveux:

"non...J'ai trop peur de te faire mal..."

Mais son membre déjà dressé me prouve que cette idée l'excite en fait beaucoup.

J'ai un peu peur mais je veux que cette nuit soit inoubliable:

"si ça ne va pas on arrête, et puis voilà!"

Il hésite et je lui tend le flacon de lubrifiant.

Je m'allonge sur le ventre et je sens ses mains caresser mon dos et mes fesses:

"tu es sure?"

Sa voix est rauque.

Je décide de le taquiner un peu:

"non ,tu penses, en fait je ne veux pas, mon but c'est de t'exciter puis de faire marche arrière au dernier moment pour me venger!"

"Beeeellaaaa!"

J'éclate de rire et pose mes mains sur mes fesses pour les écarter légèrement, je ne pense pas qu'il resiste à ce genre de comportement.

Et en effet je sens ses doigts caresser mes fesses avec empressement.

Il me tartine de lubrifiant et ses doigts m'explorent comme ils ne l'avaient jamais fait.

C'est à la fois déroutant et terriblement excitant.

Il est en transe:

"j'arrive pas à y croire...Et c'est toi qui me le demande en plus! j'en avais tellement envie depuis si longtemps Bella!"

Il me caresse, me prépare un long moment, puis je sens son gland se presser contre mon entrée et je sursaute instinctivement.

Mon coeur s'emballe.

Je ne sais pas si j'ai eu une si bonne idée!

Ses mains me caresse,impatientes:

"je vais tacher de me maitriser mon amour, tu es prête? J'y vais, d'accord?"

"euh, doucement!"

Il appuye fermement et je sens mon corps s'ouvrir sans que je puisse rien faire pour l'en empêcher.

Il a posé une de ses mains sur le bas de mon dos, tandis que son autre main caresse mon sein droit.

J'écarte toujours mes fesses et je gémis en le sentant s'enfoncer en moi sans difficultés.

Il halète.

"tu es tellement serrée! mais je rentre en toi sans problèmes! c'est incroyable!"

Il progresse encore puis je le sens ressortir progressivement.

J'ai mal, mais rien de terrible.

Il me pénètre encore une fois.

Plus rapidement.

Je grogne de douleur et mords l'oreiller.

Il accélère ses mouvements, me prenant fort, et vite.

Je hurle, à la fois de douleur et d'excitation.

Il lache mon sein pour poser ses mains à la place des miennes et me maintenir fermement contre le lit.

Je me cramponne d'une main aux draps et je glisse l'autre entre mes cuisses pour aller masser mon clitoris.

L'astuce fonctionne ,et, si j'ai encore mal, le palisir l'emporte sur la douleur.

je ne me reconnais plus.

Je le supplie de continuer.

Edward PDV

Je la déflore à nouveau.

Et cette fois-ci je ne m'y attendais pas...

Rien de prévu, rien de planifié.

Juste le moment présent, et elle, qui s'offre à moi.

Elle me procure des sensations vertigineuses.

Son petit trou est trés serré et je prends un plaisir incroyable à le posséder pour la première fois.

Elle m'encourage:

"plus fort! encore plus fort! j'adore ça!"

Heureusement, parce que même si elle souffrait et me suppliait d'arrêter je ne crois pas que j'en serais capable...

Je ne suis même pas capable de l'attendre et je jouis au terme d'une dizaine de poussées intenses en elle, la plaquant contre le lit, plus animal qu'humain tant mon plaisir est puissant.

Elle gémit et finalement crit sa jouissance, ses doigts s'agitant sur son bouton de plaisir.

Je la retourne et l'embrasse avec fougue.

Je ne réalise pas vraiment.

Ses joues sont rouges, ses yeux humides et son sourire éclatant.

"merci Bella...Je ne sais pas quoi dire d'autre, à part ça:merci, vraiment!"

Elle passe sa main sur ma joue avec douceur.

Une douche s'impose et je la savonne, la contemplant avec amour et incrédulité.

Elle s'est débrouillée pour me rendre plus amoureux encore, pour faire de cette nuit de noce un moment vraiment unique et inoubliable...

Nous nous recouchons, enlacés, et elle me demande de la laisser dormir un peu.

Je lui souris et la borde.

Elle s'endort rapidement et je le contemple avec tendresse.

Elle a un air si innocent...

Mon petit agneau tétu, qui mène le lion par le bout du nez.

Elle est ma femme à présent.

Et plus rien d'autre.


End file.
